The Joker's Alice
by Raven Craven
Summary: As far as Alice knows, she never had a normal life: after Alice's mother died, Alice's father kept her blind-folded and only fed her human limbs, so that she could protect him from his enemies... Until one day, she gets sent to Arkham Asylum, where she meets the Joker; and, suddenly everything changes forerver... OCs... Read & Review
1. A taste for humans

**~Chapter one-A taste for humans~**

The door to my room slowly creaks open, but since I'm wearing a blindfold I can't really see who it is.

"Who's there…?" I called out anxiously, while stretching my hands out in front of me.

"It's only me, little Alice…" My father replied cautiously.

I sigh deeply, before I respond teasingly, "Don't scare me like that, dad!"

_Come to think of it…have I ever seen what my dad even _**looks**_ like? _

_I-I…c-can't remember._

"I've brought your dinner again, sweetie, so eat up okay?"

"Don't I always eat until my plate is empty?" I asked innocently.

Silence fills the room, before my dad laughs slightly.

I hear a clank on the metal floor near me, so I reach out and I feel a metal tray of food.

"Make sure you eat it all…" My dad whispered anxiously, before he left the room and locked the door after him.

I never know what it is that I'm eating…it tastes sweet and bitter all at the same time.

But I trust my dad…he wouldn't feed me anything bad, **right**?

XXX

It's been a week now and dad still hasn't come back to feed me yet.

_Ugh, my stomach can't take much more of this!_

Suddenly, I hear yelling outside my door; and, I try to listen carefully to what they're saying, but I can't hear a thing because dad made this room sound proof.

No sounds gets in…no sounds gets out…

Then, out of nowhere, I hear the door to my room creak open; and then, I hear a loud thud on the floor in front of me.

Suddenly, a man with a thick voice-one I never heard before-, spoke directly to me, "Alice, eat up, it's **dinner** time…"

I smile weakly at the figure and even though the blindfold is still around my eyes, I can still somehow sense his presence.

_Since _**when**_ did I start wearing this blindfold? _

_How young _**was**_I, when this all began…? _

_And, wasn't it also _**dad** _who told me to never take the blindfold off, for _**any** _reason? _

_I-I…c-can't remember._

Suddenly, the door slams shut and I hear the lock slide into place; and, now I'm all alone in my room with whatever is now lying on the floor.

_Whatever the strange man chucked into my room, let it be food…_

_I'm so hoping it's food!_

Suddenly, I get down on my hands and knees, while I'm crawling all around the room, until my fingers touch something; and, I just think that it's a piece of chicken, or something like that, so I smile happily and so does my stomach.

I quickly bring my teeth down hungrily on what I believe is the head of the chicken, which is in front of me.

When I do so, I hear a muffled scream, but I brush it off as a sign of my imagination.

So, I continue to eat and eat, until I taste something I never tasted before.

What ever it is, it's hard to bite and tastes bitter; so, I lick at it and then I try to bite it again, but that only makes my teeth hurt more.

I slowly move my hands up, to touch the blindfold, but then suddenly I remember something.

"_Alice, no matter what happens…you mustn't take that blindfold off, for __**any**__ reason! Do you understand?"_

"D-Dad…?" I whispered nervously.

Everything, from that point, starts moving in slow motion: I untie the blindfold and let it fall from my face; and, when I finally open my eyes, I scream in horror at what is lying at my feet.

A man-in a white lab coat, which saturates in his own blood-lies dead on the floor with pieces of his flesh missing from his skull; and, his face contorted into a ghastly expression of shock and pain.

The white dress I'm wearing-which I suddenly realize I'm wearing-, is completely stained with the man's blood…

Suddenly, I'm screaming again-springing to my feet in the process-and I keep stumbling, until my back hits against the wall.

Pain shoots up through my back and spreads to all the nerves in my body, but I don't care.

I don't care about the pain at the moment…all I can think about is what I have just done!

"I-I…k-killed…someone! No, h-how…c-could I? I killed someone!"

I quickly glance all around the room, but it's empty and bare.

There is no one in the room, but the dead man and me…

Suddenly, I cry out in agony because the pain finally reaches my brain.

In moments I blacked out, from the pain and from the shock, while I kept hearing a strange laughter in the distance.

XXX

"Alice, wake up…it's morning, **sunshine**, and it's a beautiful day outside! Don't waste it by lying around in bed…"

I still have my eyes closed, from when I passed out earlier, so I don't see who is talking to me.

"D-Dad, is that you…?" I questioned nervously.

"**Of course **it's me, who **else **were you expecting?"

"I-I don't…k-know. Hey dad, can I tell you something, I had a crazy dream last night…" I mumbled lazily.

"What was it about, **sweetie**?"

"Someone blindfolded me; and, I accidentally ate someone in a lab coat…" I whispered slowly.

Silence fills the air between us.

"Dad, what's wrong…?" I whispered anxiously as I slowly opened my eyes and I suddenly found myself staring at two strange men.

One of the men is wearing a long, copper, overcoat, a coal suit-with a black tie and black shoes-and tinted sunglasses; and, his hair and eyes are the same copper color as his overcoat.

As for the other man, he is wearing a lavender suit with ebony shoes, a lime green shirt-underneath the purple suit's jacket-, a lime green flower sits on the collar of the suit's jacket, and an orchid bow-tie hangs around his neck.

I quickly glance around the room and I notice that I'm in a similar bare room as my own.

It takes a while for my eyes to adjust to the dimness, however, because there is only one light in the room, which hangs low from the ceiling.

From the dimly lit ceiling light, I suddenly notice that the man-in the lavender suit-has strange hair color and skin color: his jade hair is sleeked back-probably with gel or something-and his skin is deathly pale, almost white in this light.

As I stare at the man in the lavender suit, I also notice that his face is extremely white, as if he is trying to hide his face for some reason.

_Wait, are his eyes red…?!_

**But, it must just be the light…**

_The light is only playing tricks on me!_

Suddenly, I realize I'm sitting in a metal chair, while a table sits in front of me, and the man-with the copper overcoat-is sitting in a chair across from me.

I just assume that he is an interrogator because of the way he dresses; and, the man, in the lavender suit, stands next to the only door in the room.

"Thanks for your help, **Mr. Wilson**. I couldn't have done it without you…" The interrogator spoke seriously.

"No problem, chief, I just want the little murderer to get what's coming to her…" The man, in the lavender suit, replied firmly.

"Couldn't do **what** without him? **Murderer…?! **What are you two talking about?!" I questioned heatedly as I started to panic.

The man, in the lavender suit, casually makes his way over to where I'm sitting and whispers softly into my ear, "Don't worry, Alice…I'm on your side."

_What… does he mean?_

**He's on my side? **

_Why did he say that…?_

**Really…?!**

…

Suddenly, he turns quickly and strides back over to the door; and, then he knocks on it, so that the police can let him out of the room.

But, before he leaves, he flashes a smirk in my direction.

Once he leaves, I quickly turn my attention back to the interrogator.

I try to speak as calmly as I can, "Listen, sir, I didn't do anything wrong, so you can just let me go now…okay?"

"I'm sorry Alice, but killing someone is against the law in Gotham City. So, I'm afraid I'll have to take you to the courthouse, so they can put you on trial."

I suddenly jump out of my chair and I glare at him.

The chair hits the ground instantly and makes a loud metallic bang, which almost makes me jump out of my skin!

"Listen hear, you crazy officer: I didn't kill anybody, alright?! So, stop accusing me already!" I cried angrily as I threw my hands on the table.

"I have you on tape, Alice… You have already admitted that you killed your father." The interrogator replied impatiently with a sigh.

He suddenly pulls out a black tape recorder, from one of his overcoat's pocket, and then he replays my last words: "I ate someone!"

As I'm staring at the man, in front of me, I'm slowly losing the ability to breath.

"I-I…k-killed…my father? Is that what you're telling me?! That I killed my **own** dad!" I screamed angrily at the top of my lungs and as I threw my hands into the air.

My voice doesn't even sound like it belongs to me anymore…

Suddenly, I charge at the interrogator like a cheetah, with my nails going for his throat. But, in a few minutes-give or take a few-police officers swarm into the room and they grab me to stop me from attacking him.

I start to laugh insanely and uncontrollably, while babbling about killing my dad, even as they drag me out of the police station and into a police car.

XXX

"Excuse me, sir…can we pull over? I'm thirsty!" I whined from the back of the police car.

My wrists are hand cuffed together behind my back, so I brought my face close to the metal screen, which separates the car.

"Sit back, you! Or else…" The driver spoke angrily, while glancing over at the officer in the passenger seat.

The officer, in the passenger seat, pulls out a taser-gun and shows me purposefully, so I sit back…a little.

I glance out the window of the car and I see that we are suddenly slowing down.

"Where are we going?" I questioned quietly.

"The chief said not to wait until Monday-because apparently you're too dangerous to keep at the station-so, instead we're taking you to the courthouse now; and, then you'll have your sentence given out." The driver replied grimly.

I become stiff at the thought of going to jail and rotting away there forever…

**Or something even worse than that…**

XXX

We finally arrive at the courthouse, after what seems like hours, only to find at least a dozen reporters waiting to get the scoop on the infamous **kid,** murderer.

_At least, that's why I think they're all here…_

The police officer, who is driving us here, suddenly gets out of the car and starts to push the reporters back; so, the second officer drags me up the stairs, of the courthouse, and straight inside.

…

It takes only seconds for the officer, who is dragging me, to pull me inside the real court room, before he takes off my hand cuffs.

I see the jury is waiting for me, along with a full house of onlookers.

I glance around nervously and thought, for a second, that I see the man in the lavender suit in the crowd, but I just brush it off as my imagination playing tricks on me again.

**Maybe, that is what this is…**

_Maybe, it's just my imagination! _

_I mean, everything is happening so fast, I don't even have the time to react… _

**Ugh, why me?!**

_Why did this have to happen to me?!_

…

I sigh deeply as the judge comes out, then suddenly the judge calls me to the stand.

"This court is now in session. You may sit." The Judge spoke firmly.

I quickly sit down at the stand, as the Bailiff hobbles over to me and he holds out a bible.

"Raise your right hand," He began seriously, so I raised my right hand, and then he added coolly, "Do you, Alice Baker, swear to tell the truth-and nothing but the truth-so help you god?"

"Yes…" I whispered back weakly.

As the Bailiff shuffles away, I turn my attention to the audience and I can feel myself growing sick from all those people staring at me.

I suddenly feel like I'll throw up at any minute!

But, I swallow back any bile that dares to force its way out of my mouth and suddenly I taste human flesh again; which, only makes me want to throw up even more.

"Can't you just sentence me to life, or something… I can't **stand** it anymore…" I whispered hopelessly.

"You can't stand **what**, Alice?" The Judge questioned curiously.

"My stomach hurts so much! I don't want to sit up here anymore…" I replied in a whisper.

"You'll sit there until we've decided what to do with you!" He responded in a huff.

I clench my stomach with tight fists, as it growls in protest, but then I suddenly spring up from my seat; and, I try to swallow back the bile, but it's already too late…

With my hands on either side of the podium, blood pours out of my mouth like there's no tomorrow. After that, I hack up dark chunks of flesh.

It only takes me a few minutes, before I calm down and-with one of my shaky hands over my mouth-I force the rest of it back down.

Suddenly, I stare down at the blood, and flesh chunks, in front of the podium.

There is blood not only on the floor, but splotches of it on the front of the podium; and, as I continue to stare down at the puddle of blood, it begins to spread and make its way towards the audience-section of the court room.

I smile weakly as I'm suddenly starting to feel light-headed.

I can faintly hear laughter, from somewhere in the crowd, in the audience section.

"Stop that laughter, at once!" The Judge ordered heatedly.

People are now shouting and screaming as they try to rush out of the court room, before the blood gets near them.

XXX

After that, I blacked out and the court meeting was just a hazy blur.

When I woke up next, I found myself in Arkham Asylum…for the criminally insane.

**The doctors, here, tell me that I'm not quite right in the head and that I should get used to living here…because this will be my new home from now on!**

**I just hope they can handle a little insanity of my own!**

XXX

* * *

_Until_** we **_meet_** next **_time_**…**


	2. Joker's plans

**~Chapter two-Joker's plans…~**

-Joker-

_It's been a long time since I've seen anyone as crazy as I am…but, this Alice really takes the insanity cake!_

_About a year ago, I _**happened**_ to discover her father, Will Baker, was developing rising debts…debts that were turning violent really fast._

_So, to save himself from the debt collectors, he used his innocent daughter to kill them._

_But the really interesting thing is: _**how**_ she killed them…_

_To think her own father would make her a _**cannibal**_…_

_Poor Alice…she's more messed up than I am…_

XXX

-Joker cont.-

"Hey Joker, what are you doing over there?"

I toss my head slightly, at the sound of my name, and notice a passing guard, standing outside my cell.

I'm crouching on my knees-in one corner of the room-and I have my back to the metal bars of my cell, while I tilt my head to glance in his direction.

"What? What do you want…?" I asked dully and indifferently.

"Why are you sitting over there, in the corner? What the hell are you planning this time?" He questioned suspiciously.

I smirk devilishly, before I whisper nonchalantly, "Silly guard, why should I tell you anything?"

I casually turn my attention back to the corner I'm in and I begin to draw on the wall with a piece of chalk I found.

Suddenly, I hear the guard's footsteps shuffle away from my cell, so I continue my drawing.

The drawing is of Alice…and she is eating my enemies!

"What a lovely idea…!" I whispered evilly as I curled my fingers over my drawing of Alice.

XXX

-Alice-

I sigh heavily as I glare angrily at the guard, who is standing outside **my** door, from the only window-which is a part of the door-in the white room.

_There is nothing here…_

_It's just empty…_

**Just like my old room.**

The doctors thought if there is something in the room, I will just use it against them.

**They're right and all, but still…**

_They could have at least given me a bed…_

**Or, even taken this straight-jacket off!**

Besides the white straight-jacket, I'm wearing a long-sleeve, white shirt and white sweatpants with white hospital shoes-because, of course, that's what all the criminals here are wearing…

I sigh again, before I question anxiously, "Oi, can't you at least take this jacket off me?"

The guard ignores me, purposefully.

"Hey, I know you can hear me, idiot! I said: take this thing off me!" I yelled heatedly, while jumping in front of my door.

Still nothing…

"Ugh! I can't believe this!"

Suddenly, I stomp around the room and I start kicking the walls-which is difficult because of the straight-jacket-, but while I'm about to kick a wall, I trip and run into it instead.

"Ouch! Dammit…stupid wall…" I whispered coolly.

I smirk insanely as my shoulder-length, blonde hair falls into my eyes as I lean against the wall.

_That, _**actually **_felt_** good… **

_The pain I mean…_

I back away from the wall and decide to ram it; and so, once I hit the wall, I suddenly cry out in agony.

I slowly slide down the wall until I land softly on the ground.

**Damn…that hurt! **

_Not even pain can get me to stop thinking about eating people…_

XXX

-Alice cont.-

"Doctor, **she **is at it again…" A brunette nurse-in a white nurse's uniform-spoke softly as she gazed at the quiet room's screen.

"What are you talking about? Do you mean, Alice…? Is she hurting herself again?! God Dammit, she needs help now!" The copper-haired doctor, who is wearing a white doctor's robe over his blue suit, replied in a huff.

In a small, but brightly lit, office stands four employees of Arkham Asylum; and, it is the job of these four to survey the monitors, throughout the Asylum, for anyone that might cause trouble.

So, the doctor and the nurse, along with two muscular guys,-both have black hair and eyes and both are wearing sleeveless, white shirts with white sweatpants-, hurry out of the office and down the long hallway to the **quiet room, **where Alice is currently staying in.

"Now everyone listen up, Alice isn't in her right mind at the moment, so stay away from her! Her arms' confined in the straight-jacket, but she will attack you regardless," The doctor started to say calmly, before he added firmly, "Jon and Phil will restrain Alice, while I give her the sedative; and, that will put her to sleep for a while, until the Psychologist arrives to treat her. Does everyone understand?"

They all nod before the doctor unlocks the grey door with his **master** keys and then, the two muscular guys rush in first.

XXX

-Alice cont.-

I immediately turn away from the wall-I keep running into-when I suddenly hear the door creak open.

Suddenly, I spot two big guys rushing into the room and over to grab me; and, I notice their muscular arms are stretching out wide, so I can't run around them.

I only smirk evilly as I charge at them head on and I suddenly close the gab between us.

Everything starts to happen in slow motion: one of the guys grabs me by my-restrained-right arm; and, while the other tries to grab for my left, I take a bite out of his upper arm.

He screams in agony, which only makes me bite down harder.

I taste blood and flesh as I start to rip his skin off with my bare teeth.

**Hmm…tasty!**

_I guess after all those people my dad made me eat, my teeth have gotten stronger…_

Once I tear a piece of his skin off, the other muscle guy lets go-of my restrained arm-because he is afraid that I will do the same thing to him.

I smirk, while blood is forming at the corner of my mouth, towards the guy who let me go and I whisper softly, "Wise decision…"

The next few things also happens to go in slow motion: I dash past the two idiots,-one crumples on the floor as he holds his upper arm-while I make my way to the open door; and, once I'm **safely **outside of the white room, I quickly glance around me.

As I'm about to run again, I feel a needle bury itself into my skin.

I cry out in pain because the needle hurt…**a lot**…especially since I've never been touched by a needle before.

I quickly turn my head and notice a doctor, standing right next to me, sticking the sharp needle into my left arm.

It even goes right through the straight jacket!

I grit my teeth and start to struggle, when the muscular guy-I hadn't attacked-grabs me from behind.

He pins me to his chest as the doctor is finishing injecting my arm with strange fluids; and, while I'm struggling, he suddenly tightens his grip around me.

"Dammit, let go of me!" I screamed angrily at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly, my head is getting dizzy and the room begins to sway under me.

The next thing I know: the muscular guy releases me from his arms as I pass out on the ground.

XXX

-Joker-

My devilish grin grew wider, after I finished my drawing, not only because of my new plan, but because I heard Alice's voice a little while ago.

"_Dammit, let go of me!"_

_She must have tried to escape…_

**Silly little Alice, you can't escape without help. **

**Just ask old Jacky and he'll tell ya.**

…

I hear a clanging sound in the distance and a rough voice calling out to me, "Hey Joker, wake up! It's dinner time…"

Slowly, I open my eyes and suddenly realize I must have fallen asleep after I finished my drawing.

I yawn lazily as I stretched my arms above my head.

_That was the best sleep I've had in a long time!_

_I wonder what I dreamed about…maybe I'll remember later._

I lift myself up off the metal bed, I find myself sleeping on, and lazily stride over to the guard.

Without another word, he opens the metal bar doors and leads me down the long hallway to the cafeteria.

XXX

-Alice-

I didn't really know what time it was when I opened my eyes, but I knew I had been asleep for a long time.

"It must have been that damn needle! I'll kill that doctor…" I whispered coolly under my breath.

I yawn lazily as I stretched my fingers out from within my straight-jacket.

Slowly, I struggle as I lift myself up off the ground-which isn't easy to do in a straight-jacket, you know-and then I trot over to the door.

My stomach growls angrily at me.

I glance out the small window and I'm looking around for someone, anyone, until I see a doctor walking towards my door.

It is a woman doctor-maybe around her twenties or so-, I also notice that she has blonde hair, which pulls into a bun behind her head, and blue eyes behind black, framed glasses.

She is wearing a white blazer with a maroon shirt underneath, a black tie, and a short ebony skirt with onyx heels.

The most interesting part, about her, is that she wears the most calming smile on her face.

I back away from the door as she unlocks it.

I wait impatiently as she pushes open the door and she walks into the room.

"Hello Alice, my name is Harleen Quinzel and I'm a Psychologist. I can help you with your problems, but first: you're **hungry **right?" She spoke seriously before she almost giggled, but she visibly stopped herself.

I only nod my head in silence.

**Wow, what a nice person…! **

**Not…**

_I feel so calm all of a sudden…_

"Well, come with me and I'll take you to the cafeteria, so we can get you something to eat. But, please don't eat **me**…" She spoke sincerely with a bright smile.

I smirk innocently at her, before I respond earnestly, "Don't worry Miss Harleen, I don't eat **nice **people."

XXX

-Alice cont.-

We're casually striding down a long hall, we past cell after cell as we head to the cafeteria; and, thankfully Miss Harleen took the straight-jacket off me!

I'm making sure to stretch my arms out, in front of me, to check that they still work and thankfully they do!

_She really is a nice person…_

**You don't find too many of those in Gotham City.**

Miss Harleen stops walking as we suddenly stand in front of two deathly, green doors.

Above the doors is the word: "Cafeteria", in red.

"Alright Alice, we're here… I must warn you now: that you better behave yourself or they won't let you eat at the cafeteria anymore." She spoke firmly as she turned to me.

"I will Miss Harleen!" I replied honestly with a cute smile.

"Just call me **Harley**, little Alice. We are friends now, aren't we?" She responded warmly with a smile of her own.

I nod cautiously as she holds open the door for me, before I walk inside.

XXX

-Joker-

As I sit at my usual table, alone in the back of the room, I notice a petite, blonde hair girl walk into the room.

She looks vaguely familiar, so when I notice my Harley standing next to her, I suddenly realize that this girl is Alice.

_Wow…who knew such an innocent girl, could look so…insane!_

I smirk silently, before I whisper devilishly, "Now is the time to put my plan into action!"

From my table, I watch her slowly walk over to the lunch counter to order food.

**It took her nearly forever to decide on something to eat!**

_It's probably because she is so used to eating people…_

After she decides to eat the chicken, and only the chicken, she looks around the cafeteria for a place to sit.

My smirk grows wider as I start to wave in her direction, until she notices me.

_This will be the start of my plan…_

**Step one: **_befriend Alice…_

**Step two: **_break out of the asylum… _

**And step three: **_will be for later…_

XXX

-Alice-

"Alright Alice, I'll come pick you back up when dinner is over," Harley spoke casually.

"Okay…" I whispered softly.

I watch her leave the cafeteria and now I'm standing there all alone as I glance around the cafeteria.

It's weird being surrounded by all these criminally insane people…

**I see few girls in the cafeteria too.**

I sigh heavily as I walk over to the lunch counter.

"What do you want?" The elderly lunch-lady asked impatiently.

I almost shrink back, **but not because of fear**_…oh no! _

The reason is that this woman, **who is so hideous**, that I'm almost about to vomit up the piece of flesh I've eaten earlier.

So, I quickly try to distract myself with the thought of food, other than human flesh.

While I quickly glance around the counter, I noted that nearly every choice of food is **disgusting**.

The only thing I see that looks remotely **normal**, is the last piece of a chicken breast; which, I'm drooling at as I point to it.

"Fine, do you want anything else?" The ugly woman asked indifferently.

I'm shaking my head slightly at her question.

After I grab the tray she hands me, with only chicken on it, I rotate around and quickly scan the room for a place to sit.

After a few minutes or so, I detect someone is waving at me from the back of the room.

I sigh deeply.

**What can possibly go wrong? **

_Even though I think that…why am I suddenly shaking?_

I slowly make my way down aisle after aisle, passing by tables full of criminals, until I find myself at the table in the back corner.

The man who sits here has unusual jade hair-which hangs casually about his face, from not brushing-and blood-shot red eyes; and, he also has dark circles, all around his eyes, and his lips' red.

"Um…excuse me, can I sit here?" I asked nervously.

XXX

-Joker-

_I can't believe it! _

_On the outside, Alice appears dark and insane, but as she asks to sit at my table…I was in awe._

_Yes, I'm the one who waved her down, but still… _

_For her being so innocent _**and**_ nervous, even though she killed people, it amazes me._

My smirk is also what is making her nervous I bet, but I'll still keep on smiling.

"Of course you can sit here, Alice." I replied casually.

"H-how do y-you know my n-name…?" She whispered meekly.

"Everyone here knows who you are, because you're the **youngest** murderer here."

"_Oh, _I see…"

Alice sits her tray down, she takes a seat in front of me, while I'm suddenly beginning to watch her intently as she eats her food.

XXX

-Alice-

After I sat down, and started eating, the man in front of me started to watch me with a strange fascination.

I guess it's only **natural**, since I **eat** people and all, but it just makes me feel uncomfortable being around him.

It's mostly that smirk of his that makes me really nervous.

My stomach suddenly growls angrily, so I sigh deeply.

**I know what my stomach wants…**

_My stomach wants me to eat like before…_**and, since it's already known around here, that I'm a cannibal…**_this man shouldn't mind my eating habits._

My mood changes, as well as how I'm eating, in an instant.

I quickly grab the chicken, with both hands, and tear into with my sharp teeth.

XXX

-Joker-

I'm watching Alice with a new fascination, as she starts to rip the skin off the chicken and as she devours the meat.

She ate it all-with quick and hungry bites-and I waited impatiently to see if she would eat the bone too, but I'm disappointed when she put the bone back down on her tray.

**Oh well, at least she's mostly a monster…**

_I can still work with this._

"Well Alice, since I know your name I might as well tell you mine… Just call me: Joker."

She stares at me innocently, before she asks curiously, "Why the **Joker**…?"

I smirk devilishly, before I respond warmly, "We'll save that for another time Alice, but for now how about we become friends?"

She stares at me in confusion, before she questions with doubt, "Why do you want to become **my** friend?"

"Well, you'll need someone to stick up for you in this asylum, and **I'm** the perfect friend for **you**. So, what do you say Alice, want to become friends?" I spoke sincerely as I flashed her one of my famous **Joker** grins.

XXX

-Alice-

**Joker** asked me if he wanted to become my friend…

In my mind, I am very confused and I can't understand why he wants to become my friend…

Until, he told me that he wanted to stick up for me.

And yet, even that still made me confused.

**Maybe, Joker wants to use me to escape? **

_That's it!_

**I don't really mind at all, **_and it's not like I have a family or a home to go back to anymore; _**since, both of my parents are dead**_, so if he needs me then I'll help him!_

I'm staring at his sinister smile-knowing full well, what the consequences of helping him would be-, but I just smile insanely and told him my answer, "I'd be glad to become your friend, Joker!"

His smile becomes darker and I know that I'm right: the Joker is planning on using me to his advantage.

**And really, I'm totally okay with that.**

_I love being useful…_

XXX

* * *

-End of Chapter two: To be Continued…


	3. Joker's party

**~Chapter three-Joker's party…~**

-Joker-

I'm more than just **happy**, when Alice agreed to work for me…I'm **thrilled**!

But first things first: we have to break out of Arkham Asylum, so that I can get my revenge on Batman!

He is always finding ways to capture me and he is always throwing me back in Arkham Asylum…

I swear, he's a broken record!

Anyway…back on topic, it's been at least three days since I last talked to Alice; and it was, **exactly**, three days ago that I told her about my plan on escaping.

Surprisingly, she wants to help…

_Okay, it's not __**that **__surprising, I did ask her to join me…but, still…_

_So, how can I use Alice's cannibalism to my advantage?_

I smirk devilishly, before I whisper sarcastically, "Do I even need to answer that question?"

XXX

-Alice-

The Joker seems like a strange person-well, stranger than anyone else here at Arkham Asylum, and that's saying something-so, I still find it even stranger that I'm working with him…

I sigh deeply.

In one corner of my white room, I sit with my arms around my knees and I begin day-dreaming about being outside again.

Luckily, the doctors **allowed** me to choose whether I wanted my straight-jacket back on, while inside my room, or to never wear it again.

So, you can probably guess which one I have chosen…

But, any who, back to my day-dreaming!

**I wonder what it looks like outside…**

_I only got a brief look at it when I'm brought to the court-house, all those days ago… _

_I bet it's nice and _**warm**_ outside…right now._

…

Suddenly, I hear someone walking near my door, so I spring to my feet and scramble over to it.

I peer out the little window, but it's completely black because someone is blocking the window; and, so now I'm waiting, but whoever they are isn't even moving.

I sigh again.

_When is the Joker going to start his plan already? _

**I'm bored…!**

Just then, an envelope flies in-from under the door-and I just stare at it, before I realize that it's addressed to me.

The envelope is green and, written in purple letters, on the envelope are the words: "To my little, Alice".

I happily pick up the envelope and tear it open; and, as I pull out the letter, while dancing around the room, I try to read it aloud: _"Dear Alice, it's time…tonight at dinner our fellow inmates will start a riot for us. During which, you and I need to find the doctor with the _**master**_ keys; and once we have those, we can freely walk out of this asylum together.-Love, Joker"_

I'm smirking to myself even after I re-read the note for a second time.

The most interesting part-or strange part, depending on how you see it-is the "**Love**, _Joker_" part…

I keep smirking at that one.

**Did he really mean it…? **

_Or, is it just something that he says, when he writes…? _

**I wonder… **_but, now isn't the time! _

**No, not now… **_I have to focus on escaping!_

XXX

-Joker-

A few minutes ago, I was just standing outside Alice's door when I spotted a muscular, security guard standing in front of her door.

There was absolutely no way that I could get my letter, which I secretly worked on, to Alice without going by this brute first!

I smirked devilishly.

_Unless…_

_I could distract him!_

Suddenly, I began jumping up and down-and all around-the stupid guard, but he didn't look away from me at all!

I growled angrily, under my breath.

**This guy is good…**

_So now, I need to pull out all the tricks in the book!_

While sighing heavily, I spoke to the guard half-jokingly, "I admit defeat, Mr. Guard…but, my assistant, however, is just getting started!"

Harley, who dressed in a pink maid's outfit, sauntered over to the guard and successfully distracted him.

She distracted him long enough so that I finally was able to shove the letter under the door, before the guard could realize Harley worked here.

XXX

-Joker cont.-

Later on, Harley is complaining to me in her **office**; and, while she is sitting at her desk, I pull up a chair so I can sit in front of her desk.

"What the hell are you up to, Joker? And why are you using that **kid**?" She questioned angrily.

I only glare at her, before I reply casually, "Calm down, Harley, it's all a part of my plan… You just worry too much."

Harley hesitates, before she speaks again, "I'm just worried that you're getting too **attached** to Alice…that's all."

She lowers her gaze from me and now I see that her face is suddenly flushed.

I lean across Harley's desk then and I place my pointer finger under her chin.

Suddenly, I slowly lift her head, so that she will look at me again, and I grin at her.

"What's the matter Harley, are you **jealous**?" I whispered softly.

"J-Joker…" She breathed nervously.

The smirk never leaves my face, even as I lean closer to her and as I'm kissing her softly; however, even as I'm kissing her, I'm still thinking about Alice…

_Maybe Harley's right…maybe, I'm getting too close to Alice._

**Alice, if only you are twenty years old…**

XXX

-Alice-

I'm far beyond **excited** as Harley leads the way, down the hall, towards the cafeteria: in fact, you could say I'm **hyped-up**!

There I am: practically skipping from joy and anticipation, as I stroll down the hallway; and, heck I even start swinging my arms back and forth at my sides!

I'm almost through the cafeteria door, when Harley suddenly slams me against a wall.

"Don't think, that for one second, I don't know what you're up to, you little brat!" Harley yelled heatedly in my face.

I only stare at her in shock; and, I'm stunned that her nice personality is only a **façade**.

"The Joker is mine, do you hear me? You can help him all you want to, but he **loves **_me_ and not **you**!"

I suddenly burst into a laughing fit in her face, before I whisper seriously, "Is **that** what you're worried about, Harley?"

Suddenly, she takes a step back from me and now she wears a look of pure confusion.

"I'm not in **love** with the Joker! And I never **will** be… If you hadn't noticed, I'm just a **kid**; so, why would I fall in love with someone who is way…way **older **than me?" I questioned coolly.

Harley thought about this for a moment, before she suddenly smiles back at me.

"I guess you're right, Alice… It was a little **silly **of me to think that. Just forget I ever said anything to you, okay?"

I watch indifferently as Harley rotates on her heels and she strides back down the hallway we had just come from.

**How can I just forget? **

_If anything _**does**_ happen between the Joker and me…you'll just probably _**kill**_ me…_

**Oh well, no sense in worrying about that now! **

_Any way, I have to worry about escaping…_

XXX

-Alice cont.-

I sigh deeply as I enter the cafeteria; and, I notice right away that everyone, in the cafeteria, is in a good mood because they are all smiling and laughing insanely.

**Almost like the Joker…**

Suddenly, I dash to the back of the room, to the back corner table, where Joker is waiting for me.

I quickly sit down in front of him, before he even spot me.

"What took you so long?" He asked impatiently and dully.

I reply, in a flat tone, "**I was talking with Harley…so, am I to assume that she is also working for you**?"

The Joker nods automatically, before he answers casually, "Yes, she was working for me **long** before I ever met **you**…Why are you asking me this?"

"**It's nothing, I was just wondering…that's all. **_You also seem in a bored mood today, I thought you'd be happy…_"

Joker shakes his head, lazily, before he responds dully, "How can I be happy, when I can't even find the stupid doctor with the **master** keys?"

I grin at Joker then, before I slowly pull the keys out from under the table-which I have hidden in my fist-and I suddenly toss them over to him.

"W-Where did you get these, Alice?" He asked, getting excited.

I'm still smirking, even as I reply confidently, "**The first time I tried to escape, I managed to swipe the good, old doctor's keys. You should have said something sooner about using them…**"

_That's not true Joker…_

_Harley gave me these keys earlier…_

**Quiet you! **

**I'm**** talking to the Joker now…**

…

Joker returns my grin with one of his own, before he reaches over the table and he pats me on the head.

"That's my little Alice…" He whispered warmly.

I stare at him then and I begin having mixed feeling about him: _one, because I'm happy that he praised me _and **two, I'm nervous because he touched me**.

Suddenly, his words bring me back to reality, "The party is about to start… Are you ready, Alice?"

"**Of course, Joker…whatever you say…**"

XXX

-Joker-

After I patted Alice on her head, I turned my attention to the nearby inmates and I nodded to them.

They nod back to me and the real party starts now!

I see a rough-looking man picking up his tray and then, he begins throwing food at the guards and lunch women.

Suddenly, my eyes gleam and a devilish smirk sits on my lips, as everyone in the cafeteria picks up their trays and does the following: they start banging their trays off the walls-or off tables-and some even hit their trays off the guards' heads!

Suddenly, I turn my attention back to Alice and, without even saying a word, she nods automatically.

I grab one of her hands, before we start to work our way through the crowd of criminals, who are purposefully blocking us from the guards' view.

We **finally** make it to a side exit, near the lunch lines, so I shove the keys into the lock and I fling the door open; and, after the door opened, I dash out with Alice right behind me.

We suddenly find ourselves in the courtyard; and, I realize quickly, that it's open and empty…which will make the last escape difficult.

The alarm goes off as soon as the door opened, so now nearly all the guards starts to swarm out of Arkham after us.

But, luckily for Alice and I, our fellow inmates rush out too-in order to slow the guards down.

I quickly glance back, while running, to see the guards jabbing the others with taser guns-which makes me run faster.

Suddenly, I hear dogs barking behind us now, which makes me glance back again.

"Hold on Joker, I can't run as fast as you!" Alice gasped desperately.

Behind us, I spy a few guards and dogs are now closing the gap between us.

I'm suddenly cursing under my breath.

I twist back around, in front of me, and finally I see the tall, electric fence up ahead.

_Damn, we're so close! _

_But, by the time we get there, and start climbing, Alice will probably be captured…_

**What's more important to you Jack: your freedom…or a little cannibal?**

_Shut up _**you**_! _

_Of course _**Alice**_ is more important!_

**Why is she so important to you, Jack? **

**She means absolutely nothing to you, other than eating your enemies…**

_I know that but, still…she is…_

**Face it, Jack, you like Alice!**

_So what, I _**like**_ her…it's no big deal!_

**Now that's more like it! **

**Finally, admit that you like Alice more than Harley!**

…

Suddenly, I glance back to stare at Alice-who was having a hard time breathing-and I see her innocent face again.

"Do you trust me, Alice?" I whispered seriously.

She stares at me, for a moment or two, before she answers firmly, "Yes Joker, I trust you completely."

I smile warmly at her, before I quickly rotate around and I catch Alice in my arms.

"J-Joker, w-what are you d-doing…?" She asked nervously.

"We're going to jump the fence now…so, hold on me tightly, Alice." I replied anxiously.

She nods slowly, before her fingers latch on my crazy harlequin costume for dear life.

**Wow…I never thought you liked her **_this_** much, Jack!**

My arms suddenly tighten around Alice, as I crouch down and then I quickly spring into the air.

Of course Alice starts to scream at first, but when we land safely on the other side of the fence, she calms down a little.

I glance back, just in time, to see the guards all run into the electric fence-because they didn't slow down in time-and because they didn't expect me to jump high over the fence; and, as I'm watching them getting electric shocks, they suddenly roll away from the fence.

I smirk devilishly at their stupidity.

"J-Joker…w-what do we do now?" Alice asked nervously from my arms.

I stare down at her then and, for the first time in my life, my heart beat quickens.

"W-We're going to find ourselves a new home…one where no one will know about, Alice." I replied excitedly.

XXX

-Alice-

Joker and I escaped from Arkham Asylum today; and, well, I'm not happy about it-and I kind of am happy about it-but…well, just see for yourselves.

"Alice, what about this one, do you like it?" The Joker asked eagerly, while jumping all around me in an alley.

Joker had stolen a magazine, from somewhere, and since it has nothing but houses in Gotham City, he is trying to get me to pick one out.

"Um, Joker…are you sure you want a **house**, house? I mean, because we'll get easily spotted in one of those…" I replied grimly.

Joker suddenly stops jumping around excitedly and he just stares at me.

"You don't want to **live** with me, Alice?" He asked with a frown.

An imaginary rock hits me on the head at this realization.

**I should have known! **

_Joker has snapped and now, he thinks he likes me… _

**What should I do?!**

…

"I-I have no p-problem l-living with you Joker, but what about your plan? Which involves using me?" I questioned nervously.

"Alice, why would I use an innocent girl, **like you**, for any plan of mine?" Joker spoke with open arms towards me.

**He's totally snapped…**

_There's no doubt about it now!_

Suddenly, I slowly back up-until I hear cars in the street behind me-, before I respond nervously, "**No, **_thanks_**, I don't like hugs…**_so_**, stay away from me**!"

"Aw, come on Alice…I won't bite you…**much**!" Joker replied with a smirk.

He slowly starts to walk towards me again with his arms still open.

**If only **_Harley_** could hear this deranged, Joker! **

_By the way, where _**is**_ she?_

"Hey, Joker," I began-trying to distract him-, before I added seriously, "**Where is Harley? **_Wasn't she working with us, too_?"

The Joker stops walking towards me and then, suddenly his mood turns grim.

"Why would I want **her** around me, when I have **you**? I swear Alice, it's almost like you don't **love** me…"

**That's it… **

_I'm getting out of here!_

I quickly turn towards the street, getting ready to run, when Joker grabs me around the waist and then-while he's holding me-he suddenly jumps into the air.

We land safely, on a nearby building's roof; and, as I'm breathing heavily from the jump, I'm also trying to break free of Joker's grasp.

"**Like I'd ever let you **_leave_** me, Alice… You're **_mine_** now, so don't even think about escaping again.**"

_Oh great, I'm stuck with a _**madman**_, _**all alone**_, who thinks he _**loves**_ me!_

**What can possibly go wrong?**

XXX

* * *

-End of Chapter three: To be Continued…


	4. Joker is in love

**~Chapter four-Joker is in **_love__**…~**_

-Alice-

**The Joker is getting much worse… **

**What I/**_we_** mean is: **_he keeps claiming that he _**loves**_ me/_**us** _and I'm worried about my/_**our**_ safety._

A few days ago, he found an abandoned mansion in the older, and less developed, side of Gotham City.

Joker had told me that no one would find us here, because this area is practically deserted, which worries me…**a lot**!

…

So, here I stand in the entrance hall, of the empty mansion, while Joker is out looking for furniture to put into **our** house.

_Saying _**our**_, gets me every time! _

**It makes me shiver so violently…**

While I'm waiting for him to come back, I'm contemplating on whether I should run away.

"_If I/_**we** _run away…he'll just find me/_**us** _again_! _But, I/_**we**_ can't stay here when he's acting so crazy_! _Okay, so he's acting crazier than normal, but still…_"I/**we** whispered nervously.

_Have I ever told you how much I hate when you add "_**we**_" or "_**us**_" in my sentences!_

**We don't have time for silly questions, now! **

**We need to run away, Alice!**

**We need to hurry up and find Harley…because **_you_** need to tell her what has become of the Joker!**

**Besides, we don't have much time left, until **_he_** comes back…**

_And_**, truthfully, you have never admitted your **_real_**age to Joker, yet…**

"Shut up, **you**! I don't want to hear anything from **you**…" I whispered heatedly, while shaking away **her** thoughts.

"O-Of course, I-I don't want Joker to know my **real** age…t-then, he won't stop until I really do fall in love with him!" I added nervously.

Suddenly, the world feels as if it's closing in on me-and I'm going to get crushed by it-then, the doors fly open and there, in the archway, stands Joker with a huge grin on his face.

"Ah, Alice, I didn't think you would wait up for me!" Joker exclaimed excitedly.

Joker is carrying many things at once and I'm in shock at his super human strength.

**But, it's not **_too_** surprising, considering how he jumped that fence at Arkham Asylum!**

_What did I _**just** _say about _**that**_?_

**Well, it's different **_this_** time! **

**I just contradicted you…is all.**

_Ugh…never mind!_

…

I'm just standing there, staring at him, when my heart beat quickens as I notice what else he is carrying.

Among the things he's carrying in his arms is: a queen's size bed!

My heart nearly explodes into a million pieces!

**I'm not even going to comment on this scene…**

_N-No w-way…_

**L-Let's just move on from this scene, now!**

…

"What are you looking so intently at, Alice?" Joker questioned with curiosity.

I try to distract myself-from the thought-as I stare directly at Joker, I speak nervously, "I just realize something…we have, **absolutely**, no food in this mansion, so I'll go out and buy some!"

Joker only stares at me-he isn't convinced that I'm telling the truth-, and then he suddenly replies reluctantly, "I don't know, Alice… The last time I let you go anywhere, you **ran** away! Maybe, I should go with you…"

As he stares at me, I almost shrink back because of his intense stare, but I hold my head high.

_What should I do?_

**Joker is going to ruin my plans!**

_I've got to think…_

**Come on, Alice…do something!**

..

Suddenly, I reply as calmly as I can, "Ah…no, Joker, if you go with me then, I'm sure we'll get caught and we'll be thrown back into Arkham Asylum! _Yeah…that's right_…Because, I can blend in, while you stick out too much!"

"**Oh wait, doesn't that saying only apply to gardening, though**?" **I** questioned _myself_.

It's at this time, that I'm starting to stare at him again: I notice that his pale skin seems to glow in the moonlight, along with his strange jade hair-which is long enough, that it touches his shoulders.

_Joker is also taller than me, _**but considering how he's older than me, I guess it's natural…**

Instead of the harlequin costume, he had worn in the asylum, now he is wearing the same purple suit that I first saw him in.

Strangely enough, my heart begins to react differently when I notice these things about him.

**Are you trying to tell me that you actually **_love_** him now, Alice?**

I listen to **her** words, while they echo in my head, so I don't even notice as Joker starts talking again.

"I guess you have a point, Alice… It did take a lot to get out of the asylum, to just be thrown back in! You're pretty smart, you know." Joker spoke warmly as he flashed me one of his crooked grins.

I suddenly blush as he complimented me.

"T-Thank y-you, Joker…" I whispered nervously.

He suddenly takes a step aside, away from the front doors, and I'm only half way out the door when he grabs my arm.

I quickly turn around to face him-while realizing he has just put everything, he had held, aside-and he suddenly leans closer to me then necessary.

"Alice, make sure you don't take **too** long… Or, I'll miss you so much that I'll forget to breathe." Joker whispered passionately.

_Normally, I assumed that his breath would smell awful_-**just because most villains don't really seem to care much about how people see them**-**, **_but I think he actually brushed his teeth, because I smelled toothpaste as he spoke softly._

**Funny…**

_Joker doesn't seem the _**type**_ to care about appearances…_

**Which, could only mean…!**

…

Joker wraps his arms around my waist as he pulls me closer to him, until we are only inches apart.

"Joker, wait…I don't think you should-" I started to say, before he suddenly gave me an intense look.

His eyes are ablaze, which makes my heart inflame, and suddenly I'm freezing in place.

Joker smirks devilishly at me, before he leans closer to me and then he covers my lips with his!

XXX

-Alice cont.-

I sigh happily as I stroll down the streets of Gotham City.

Suddenly, I'm beginning to giggle like mad and I'm having a hard time thinking straight.

All I can think about is Joker kissing me!

_I've never been kissed before, _**so it's a new sensation for me…**

A sudden blush spreads across my face as I think about his lips against mine.

I squeal excitedly, "Ah, I knew it…! I **love** Joker! Dammit… I never thought the day would come when I would actually say **that** about him… Ugh!"

Of course, I know that it's wrong being love with Joker-considering what Harley will do to me-, but I'm slowly forgetting why it's so wrong…

XXX

-Alice cont.-

Suddenly, I find myself in a random grocery store and then, while I'm hardly paying any attention to my surroundings, I bump into a woman.

I collapse to the ground with a thud and the woman falls over as well.

"Ouch…that hurt!" I spoke in a huff, before I added worriedly, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, and you…?" The woman responded indifferently.

My heart shudders, while I recoil from the woman, as the blood suddenly drains from my face.

**I know that voice anywhere!**

_Oh my god, it can't be…can it?_

As I gawk at the blonde woman, who suddenly springs to her feet, she leans towards me-to help me off the ground-, before she suddenly realizes who I am.

It is then, as her blue eyes gleam angrily, when I realize without a doubt in my mind that she is Harley!

Also, I know it's her mostly because she's still wearing the same clothes from when she was at Arkham Asylum!

"H-Hey…H-Harley! W-What's up…?" I questioned nervously as I scrambled to my feet and I began to back away slowly.

"You…little…witch! You are the one who made Joker fire me…and now you're taking my place?! Oh, I don't think so!" Harley screamed heatedly at me.

Suddenly, Harley charges at me and I'm barely able to dodge her as she topples over into a stand of tomatoes.

I'm quickly glancing around-searching for an exit-, before I start speeding towards an exit just as Harley grabs a hand full of tomatoes and begins to throw them in my direction.

Instead of hitting me, they land on nearby people as I dash around a corner.

Finally, I see an exit up ahead and I begin to wonder if I can make it out of the store, so that I can get back to the Joker…

_Wait, why would I _**want**_ to go back to Joker?_

_It's not like _**love**_ him…right?_

Slowly, I come to a halt and I can still hear Harley yelling at me from behind.

Suddenly, all other sounds-including Harley-drains from my ears as I think about Joker.

_Do I even _**love**_ him…?_

**I don't know…**

_And, _**more importantly, **_wasn't he supposed to use me/_**us**_ for his plans?_

**What happened to **_that_**?**

_Also, what happened to my/_**our****cannibalism**_?_

**What am I even doing here…? **

**Especially with **_you…_

_For the last time, shut up!_

…

I quickly thrust my legs forwards again, as I dash out of the store, and I don't stop until Harley can't keep up with me anymore.

While leaning against a brick wall, in a dark alley, I sigh heavily.

"**It's decided then…**! _If Joker doesn't want to _**use** _me/_**us**, _then I'll just become __infamous_ _on my own_!" _I_ whispered to **myself**.

**Heh, not without **_me_**, Alice!**

XXX

-Joker-

I can still taste Alice's lips on mine even as I careen all over the mansion.

My heart fills to the brim with an overwhelming sensation of happiness-which I have never felt before, until now-and that thought alone excites me!

"I feel great! No, wait, I feel better than **great**… I'm completely **intoxicated** by this sensation!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I only wish Alice comes home soon…" I suddenly whispered greedily.

**So, now that you've tasted her…you want **_more…_

**Is that what you're trying to tell me, Jack?**

_Of course, because I _**love** _Alice!_

**What if she runs away, though?**

_She won't, because she _**loves**_ me too…_

**What makes you so sure, Jack?**

_Because of the kiss!_

_If she didn't love me, then she wouldn't have let me kiss her…_

**Well, maybe we should go and find her…**

…

I only nod at the **other **me's comment, mostly because I'm beginning to worry that something really **did** happen to her.

Since, after all, Alice has been gone for too long…although, I'm not worrying that she'll run away.

Instead, I'm worrying if **Harley** finds her…**alone.**

XXX

-Alice-

I'm breathing heavily as I stand outside a costume shop with my name all over it.

Literally, it's called: **Alice in Wonderland**!

_Go figure, huh?_

I laugh slightly as I wander inside and an overly happy woman instantly greets me.

The woman has short-and-curly, bronze hair and her amber eyes sits behind thick-framed, crimson glasses; and, she is also wearing a **Mad Hatter** costume-which is basically a big, onyx top hat with an onyx suit to go with it.

"Can I help you with anything today, Miss?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, do you have any **Cheshire Cat** costumes?" I questioned impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we're all out of those… We do, however, have plenty of **Alice** costumes!"

"Figures…that's just my luck! Ok, let's see them, then." I responded indifferently.

The **Mad Hatter** clerk shows me many costumes, hanging on the walls or on stands-so, I'm having a hard time deciding on just the one for me-when suddenly, a red queen **Alice** costume stands out the most.

"Does that red queen costume come with a mask and a hat?" I questioned with curiosity.

"Of course it does, is that the one you want?"

I nod silently as I stare at the costume intensely.

"Would you like to try it on, before you buy it?" She asked casually.

"Yes, please…" I responded automatically.

The **Mad Hatter** clerk pulls the red queen costume off the shelf, she hands it over to me, and I stroll over to the indigo dressing room to try it on.

Once safely inside, I quickly begin to pull off the long-sleeve, white shirt-and the white pants with the white hospital shoes-, which I've worn since I was in Arkham Asylum; and, I slowly slide into the **Alice** costume.

The **Alice** costume itself is: a mini dress-which ends just before my knees-; and, a black vest, with red frills on either sides of the shoulders, stitches to the dress.

The pattern, on the dress, is mixed-matched with hearts of color: some are red-black-red and others are black-red-black.

A white, collar goes around the neck of the dress and it has little red hearts all around the collar.

The **Alice** costume also comes with striped, red-and-black gloves-which ends at my elbows.

I pull on the gloves and suddenly a crimson mask falls out of the plastic wrapping.

I pick the mask off the ground, while brushing it off, and then I place it over my sky blue eyes.

**Hold on a minute!**

_What now?_

**How do you even know what color your eyes are, if you've always worn that blind fold?**

**The readers must think you're improvising or something…**

_Fine…how about this then?_

…

From within the dressing room mirror, I place the crimson mask over my sky blue eyes.

**That's better…I guess.**

As for the hat, it's as big as my fist and it looks like a queen's crown; and, the outline of the crown is in gold, while the rest is in red.

I place the crown on top of my shoulder-length, blonde hair as I flick my hair out from the costume's collar.

I spy, with my little eye, **Alice in Wonderland** socks hanging on a nearby hook-red socks, which has little pictures of **Alice,** in black hearts-and I slowly pull them on, before I grab a pair of black ankle-boots to complete my costume.

"So, how is it coming along?" The **Mad Hatter** clerk questioned anxiously.

"Just fine…" I responded indifferently.

"How will you be paying today?"

I smirk devilishly from behind the indigo dressing room door.

"**I'll just take it to go…**" I replied devilishly, or rather, the **other** me spoke.

"What do you mean, miss?"

I'm silent as the dead, while I'm waiting impatiently, until the **Mad Hatter** clerk suddenly presses a switch, which makes the alarm go off.

Suddenly, I charge out of the dressing room and dash towards her with a devilish expression still on my face.

As I'm leaving the costume shop, I can still taste her blood on my lips.

XXX

-Joker-

I practically dash to every store, but I still don't spot Alice anywhere.

I'm far beyond the point of **worry**, I'm **frantic**!

"What'll I do…? What if something terrible **did** happen to her?"

Suddenly, I mentally slap myself for overreacting.

_Stop it, Joker!_

_You need to have a clear head to find Alice!_

_Otherwise…_

…

Just as I'm about to jump on the nearest building, I spot a blonde hair girl stroll out of a costume shop.

I just thought she's an ordinary girl, until I realize that it's Alice!

Alice dresses as a strange red queen, which is why I didn't notice her at first.

"Alice!" I called out to her.

Alice quickly turns her head to face me and she has an angry look on her face.

"Alice…what's wrong?"

XXX

-Alice-

"**What's wrong**? I'll tell you what's wrong, Joker! We had a plan, which you made, and now what has happened to that plan?" I questioned heatedly.

"Alice, I can explain…" Joker whispered pleadingly as he suddenly took a step towards me.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted angrily, which made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Joker, you've already forgotten why I helped you escape… Now, you think you're in love me and the plan is beyond ruined!"

He takes another step towards me, before he whispers firmly, "But I do **love** you, Alice…"

"**Stop it**! _Just stop it, Joker_! **I don't want to hear anymore**!" I/**we** screamed heatedly as I/**we** covered my ears.

Joker is now standing directly in front of me and my heart skips a beat as I'm suddenly remembering his kiss.

Suddenly, I feel an overwhelming sense of wanting to look at him, so I slowly raise my head and I glare at him angrily.

He only returns my glare with a heart-warming smile, a smile that also reflects in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Joker…" I whispered angrily.

"How should I look at you, then?" He whispered back sweetly.

I can't answer him at that point because my throat is dry and I'm just standing here, not even knowing what I should do next.

So, I just lower my head again, to avoid his intense stare.

Joker suddenly places his hand under my chin and he lifts my head, so that I will look at him again.

"Alice, I…**love** you." He breathed.

A tear falls, from the corner of my eye, as I realize what I have to do to escape him.

_Forgive me, Joker…but, we shouldn't get together…_

_I'm…more messed up than you even know!_

**You're telling me…**

…

Suddenly, I slap his hand away from my face and I turn on him with a glare.

"I want nothing to do with you! Do you hear me? Harley even attacked me because of you and just where were you when I needed you, Joker?" I shouted angrily.

Joker instantly has the most pained look on his face as he realizes that he left me alone with Harley.

I want to cry out, to make his grim expression go away, but I mentally slap myself to keep myself from doing anything.

So instead, I turn my back to Joker, while glancing back over my shoulder to look at him one last time, before I dash off into the night.

XXX

-Joker-

"She's right…" I whispered grimly, after watching Alice run away from me, before I added solemnly, "I left her all alone…"

**Hold on a sec, Jack!**

**I thought you said you **_love_** her?**

_I _**did**_, and still _**do**_…but, how can I say that I _**love**_ her when I wasn't even there to protect her from Harley?_

**Come on you weakling, stop beating yourself up!**

**That's **_my _**job…**

**Think for a second, will you?**

**So, what if Harley attacked her…**

**She got away, didn't she?**

_Yeah, so what?  
_

**Well, you idiot, she only said those things to get away from you!**

_Why would Alice want to do that?_

**Ugh, you truly are hopeless with out me…**

**Alice is hiding something from us, duh!**

…

"That's it…! She only said those things to get away and to keep her secrets from me!" I cried excitedly.

**Isn't that what I **_just_**said?**

"Yes, but that means…that Alice…really does **love** me!"

**Why does Alice mean so much to you?**

**What about **_Harley_**…didn't she use to come first?**

"With Harley, I only felt like I was using her for my plans… But, when I kissed Alice, it felt so **real**…you know?"

Silence only answered me.

I sigh heavily, before I whisper casually to myself, "Well, we better not worry about it, for now…"

I stalk away from the costume shop and towards the mansion.

**Wait, what about **_Alice_**?**

"If Alice is like me, like I know she is, she'll want to get infamous really fast… All we need to do is to watch the news to find out where she'll hit first!"

**Sounds like a plan…**

**I just hope she doesn't get **_caught_**!**

A strange laugh-I never heard before-echoed all around me and it wasn't until I was back inside the mansion, when I realize that the one laughing is me…

XXX

* * *

-End of Chapter four: To be Continued…


	5. Alice's gang

**~Chapter five-Alice's gang…~**

-Alice-

It's been four months since I/**we** ran away from the Joker, and to say that I've/**we've** are changing will be an understatement…

I no longer feel like a child anymore-**yeah right**-, but my insanity is reaching new heights then I can imagine…

**Well, without me you wouldn't have gotten even **_this_** far!**

_How many times do I have to tell you: I don't need _**your**_ advice!_

_Sure_** you don't…Alice.**

First off, I should begin by explaining what I've done these last four months…

**I mean we would, but then we'd have to eat you. **

_Just kidding! _

**Or **_are_** we…?**

_Any who, as _**I**_was saying…_

XXX

"Alice, the TV isn't working again!" Spike whined.

"Ugh, can't you see that I'm in the middle of my inner monologue? I'm trying to tell the readers what's been going on lately…sheesh!" I replied jokingly.

XXX

My headquarters' set up in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city-**because, of course, that's where all the **_cool_** bad guys hang out**-; and, since I left the Joker, I acquired some help.

**Not that **_I_** really need any help to begin with! **

_It's just, well, they basically came to _**me**_…_

XXX

So, I first met Spike Wolfe under a full moon.

I know what you're thinking, yes: Spike is a werewolf.

_Huh? _

_You weren't thinking that at all? _

_Oh...well then, never mind._

Anyway, I met Spike while I was out looking for a hiding place-**because I'd just stolen from an electronic store**-and I also needed a place to set up my base.

Any who, back to my back-story…

XXX

_I'm in the middle of a forest, which surrounds the warehouse district, and I suddenly decide that a warehouse will be the perfect base of operations; and so, as I head towards one, I hear a loud, ear-piercing howl in the distance._

_**It's the call of a wolf. **_

_My heart beat quickens and I'm suddenly motionless. _

_I quickly glance around me, in all directions, but I can't find the source of the gut-wrenching sound._

XXX

"Hold on a minute! If you keep talking that way, aren't the readers going to think you're a completely different person now?" Spike interrupted.

I glare at him from my-very comfortable-black armchair, before I respond heatedly, "**Don't interrupt, it's very rude**! _And besides, that's the new thing with insanity today, didn't you know? _**I have a split personality…**"

_Wait, _**you're**_ the split personality!_

**Are you **_sure_** about that, Alice?**

…

"Oh, so what you're saying is: there's more than **one** of you?"

I sigh heavily, while shaking my head.

XXX

Spike Wolfe wasn't really born a wolf…

Later on, I found out that this crazy scientist experimented on him, who infused his DNA with a wolf's DNA.

But, because of the wolf's DNA, Spike's mind is…

**Well, how should I put this gently?**

**Let's just say: **_he isn't the brightest barrel in the barn…_

_Oh my god, I never thought I'd say that!_

**You get excited too easily…especially over the weirdest things!**

_Whatever…_

…

"You were just thinking, 'Spike isn't the brightest barrel in the barn', didn't you Alice?" Jack commented indifferently.

"What!?" Spike spoke with shock as he looked at Jack in shock, before his gaze rested on me.

"Jack, that is so **not** what I was thinking just now…" I whispered, full of guilt.

Jack raises an eyebrow at me, before he questions smugly, "Oh, if it isn't, then what were you thinking about?"

Spike's silver wolf ears suddenly appear-on top of his spiky, snow-white hair-, as he waits impatiently for my answer; and, his ocean blue eyes are big and full of tears, which sit at the edges of his eyes.

**What he is wearing hardly matters, but since I'm such a fiend about details…**

Spike has a studded, black collar around his neck and he is also wearing: a white shirt with dark-blue jeans and on his feet are his favorite neon blue shoes.

I look between Spike and Jack, before I sigh deeply and I answer coolly, "_Look, I don't have to go around explaining myself! _**I'm the leader of this gang, so shut up…**"

_Hey you…_

**What…? **

**I'm as much as the leader as **_you_** are!**

_Fine, whatever…like I care!_

…

Now, back to our discussion…

"Meaning, that basically everything I just said was, in fact, true." Jack answered in a smug tone.

"Oh my god Jack, I'm gonna kill you!" I cried half-jokingly, while jumping up from my chair, and I started chasing him around the warehouse.

"Wait Alice, so he's right then!? Tell me the truth, I need to know!" Spike spoke worriedly as he started chasing after us too.

XXX

"Wow, from up here everyone looks like ants!" Eva hooted.

"Looks like everyone's having fun down there… Should we go and join them, Eva?" Elsa asked her twin sister.

"Well, of course we should sister! It ain't a party without us!" Eva cried excitedly.

Eva and Elsa Silva are balancing high up on the support beams near the ceiling; and, they are doing this because they are trying to stay alert and in shape, before they go on another "gang related" mission.

Once the twins spot everyone running about below them, however, they instantly get bored and they decide to join in on the fun.

The twins take deep breaths, as they bend their knees, and they suddenly fall head first off the beams.

The gang, below them, look up in shock and awe as the twins twist, turn, and flip in the air, before they land safely on the ground.

XXX

"Must you comment about us like that? We're not in the circus anymore, Alice!" Elsa spoke with mild anger.

I chuckle softly, before I respond teasingly, "Oh Elsa, what kind of leader am I, if I don't criticize you every once in a while?"

"You would probably still **be** with Joker…" Elsa whispered casually.

The gang, besides Elsa and myself, gasped.

My heart clenches at the very mention of **his** name.

Tears start to well up in my eyes and I suddenly fling myself on my chair.

"Why…why is it like this? Why?" I mumbled incoherently.

**What a sap you are!**

_S-Shut up! _

_You will never even _**know**_…_

…

"Oh no, lookie what you've done now, sister! The boss is upset…" Eva whispered sweetly.

Eva rushes over to where I'm sitting and as she begins to pat my head, she speaks softly, "It's okay boss, it'll be okay."

Elsa looks at me apologetically as she tries to speak sincerely, "Alice, I'm…so-" She stopped short and tried again and again, but to no avail because she just can't say that one little word.

**It's **_her_** fault that Alice is whimpering like a baby! **

**Ugh…I hate this!**

"You should give it up, Elsa… You have never been able to apologize before, in your life, so it's impossible now." Jack commented casually.

"B-But, I was mean to the boss… I-I'm, **often**, told that I'm too straight-forward…" Elsa whispered grimly.

"It's…alright…Elsa, I forgive you." I said in-between sobs.

I wipe my tears away, with some random handkerchief, and then I sigh heavily.

Spike pouts at my feet, until he speaks reluctantly, "You don't need that **loser **any way! He walked away from you…so, as far as I see it, **he's** the one at fault!"

"_Thanks Spike, really, __I_ _was the one who walked away…_" _I_replied firmly, before **I** added seriously, "**Well, now that we got **_that_** out-of-the-way, it's finally time to introduce yourselves to the readers, gang.**"

"Okay!" They said in unison.

XXX

Spike, as I said before, is a werewolf-**technically, he's a genetically altered human being fused with wolf DNA**-, but a wolf just the same.

After I first saw him transform from a snow wolf and then into a guy, I suddenly realized that I wasn't really all that special.

XXX

"That's not true, boss! You're definitely special!" Spike interrupted again.

"Keep him quiet, so Alice can finish the introductions!" Jack ordered to the twins.

The twins suddenly tackle Spike to the ground, while tying him up, and they put duck tape on his mouth.

"Please, continue Alice…" Jack spoke seriously.

I nod silently.

XXX

After I saw Spike's transformation, he went and attacked me-in his human form-; but, once I convinced Spike that I'm on his side, he then decided to join my gang-which Spike suddenly just created.

…

Any who, next up on the list is: the twins Eva and Elsa.

They **were**circus performers for Devil's Carnage and they had to work day in and day out…

Every day it was high-wire act this, any day it was high-wire act that, so do you see where I'm going with this?

Well, one day, they got sick and tired of performing for some skin-flint ringleader, who didn't even appreciate their work!

So, they told him that they quit…

As they were leaving the circus tent, I happened across at that same time, they then ran right into me.

The twins wanted to make up for knocking me to the ground, so they asked what they could do to apologize-except, Eva was the one who was saying sorry, of course-; and, I told them about Spike and me, so they also seemed interested.

They both put on their purple-and-gold stitched, harlequin costumes-complete with purple-and-gold stitched, jester hats, white gloves, and golden shoes-and then, the twins joined my gang.

By the way, their harlequin costume also matches their short, indigo hair and golden eyes.

The only way I can tell these two twins apart, is because they both have matching symbols painted on their faces: Eva's golden snake/ribbon symbol is under her left eye and Elsa's golden snake/ribbon symbol is under her right eye.

…

And the last member of our gang, but certainly not the least, is: Jack Fearfield.

XXX

_Jack…_

**Hmm, what to say about Jack…**

_Um…_

"Alice…"

"Hmm…?"

"Why does everyone else get a nice introduction, but me?"

"Well that's because: I don't really know what kind of situation you were in, before you joined my gang!" I chuckled self-consciously.

Jack sighs heavily, before he replies seriously, "Alright then, I'll tell you…"

Everyone leans in closer to Jack-because he suddenly has a serious face-and also when he talks, everyone in the room ends up staring at him.

Mostly, I think it's because he looks like **Jack Skellington**…since, after all, he's always wearing that black cloak over his black clothes anyway.

**Oh yeah, and because his face is practically just a white skull! **

The only other color on him is: his red eyes…and his red sneakers.

XXX

"Well, it all began while I was working over at a power plant… There was a bridge-which hung over the vats-that I needed to cross everyday to get to my office, but it had decayed over time," Jack starts seriously, before he added grimly, "I didn't know about the bridge falling apart, until it suddenly gave way and then I had plunged head first into the putrid acids."

"Um, some of us don't know most of the words you were saying just now, Jack." Eva commented with a confused look.

Jack sighs, before he replies impatiently, "Basically the bridge was old, it broke apart and I fell, and I became the walking skeleton you see before you today."

"Oh, ok… I guess that explains why your skin is so white and why you're so bony!" Eva giggled innocently.

"Eva, it's not polite to make fun of others…even if they are freaks." Elsa chided, while trying not to laugh.

Jack glares at Elsa, before he responds, "Thank you, so much, for making me feel **worse **about the way I look, Elsa…"

An awkward silence fills the room, before I decide to break the silence by saying nonchalantly, "Well, now that the introductions are out of the way…what should we do today?"

"We could always find out what the Joker is up to." Elsa whispered casually.

I'm suddenly dead silent as I stare at her vacantly.

Eva jabs her sister in the gut as she whispers heatedly, "You idiot, don't say **his** name around her…"

"I'm s-so-, boss."

"T-That's o-okay Elsa, everyone makes mistakes…**twice **in one day." I stuttered absently.

Spike tugs nervously at his studded, black collar, before he put his head on my lap and whispers hopefully, "Boss, I mean **Alice**…we could always go out and steal stuff. Will **that**, make you feel better?"

I glance at him and then at the warehouse around me.

…

There is a flat screen TV, on a black stand, which is along one of the Game Room's walls.

My black arm-chair sits in direct view of the screen, the twin's purple love seat sits on the left of my chair, Spike's blue beanbag chair sits in front of my chair, and Jack's green recliner sits to the right of my chair; but, they are all still facing the screen like my chair is.

A Sony surround system sits dead-center on the black stand, any video game system you can possibly think of sits around the surround system, and the cabinets holds all kinds video games and movies.

XXX

As for the rest of the warehouse, it's set up in sections to accommodate for all of us living together; and, we each got to name each different section, specifically.

The sections are: Queen's Domain, Twin's Utopia, Wolf's Cave, Skeleton's Lane, Game Room, and finally Kitchen and Dinning Room.

I'm sure, just by reading the titles, you know what they are.

Oh, **just so you know**, each section is in a medium-sized shed-house.

This whole warehouse has, nearly millions of, shed-houses in them…

We just decided to convert them into our rooms and whatnot.

…

Queen's Domain is my room and I customized it to according to its name, so it's practically just full-to-the-brim with frilly princess stuff.

_Hey, just because I'm no longer a child, doesn't mean my room's mature!_

_Don't you look at me that way! _

_I don't care if I _**contradicted**_myself! _

_I'm the main character…I can do what I want…_

**Yeah **_right_**, ****I'm**** the main character…not **_you…_

_Haha, you're wrong this time _**me**_!_

_Joker__ and _**I**_ are _**both**_ the main characters…_

_Oh, whatever, it doesn't even matter…_

…

And, if you ask me what any of the other rooms are like, well, don't even bother.

I don't go into anyone's room…**ever**.

…

As for the Game Room, it's pretty much the living room described earlier with the TV and the chairs; and, as for the Kitchen and Dinning Room, they are just as they sound…

Besides those rooms above, this warehouse is pretty empty…

**You know, except for the millions of medium-sized, shed-houses.**

_Quit it! _

_Stop __**contradicting**_** me**_!_

XXX

"Alright gang, we need to set up a new room," I spoke eagerly, before I added firmly, "We need a Treasure Room!"

"Treasure Room, what's that for boss?" Eva asked excitedly.

"My guess is: it's a room where we put all our stolen things, right Alice?" Jack stated indifferently.

"That's right Jack, but quit being so smug!" I replied teasingly, before I asked seriously, "Does anyone have ideas on where we should go first?"

A commercial comes on and I suddenly feel like watching it…

**Oh my god, you have such a short attention span!**

_Shut up! _

_This commercial looks really important…_

_Oh wait, never mind…it's just some commercial about bath soap again._

**And, I'm stuck with a useless person like **_you_**.**

…

"I say we hit the gallery… It should have all kinds of priceless treasures." Elsa whispered casually.

"It's decided then, we hit Gotham Gallery tonight!" I ordered.

XXX

It's strange, how every time I/**we** plan a heist, I/**we** always end up being reminded of the Joker.

No matter where I/**we** go or what I/**we** do, _**all I/**__we__** see is his face…**_

I go by **myself** to scope out Gotham's Gallery, when out of the corner of my eye, I spy a man in a lavender suit.

I know, though, that it's just my mind playing tricks on me again.

Since, I haven't seen the Joker in four months, there is no way that he found me.

Gotham's a small city, but it's still a city…

Also, I hid myself pretty well, these past four months.

"Oh, but how I wish it were him… I wonder if he's thinking about me, now." I whispered hopefully.

I shake my head at the thought as I continue down the street, until I make it to the intersection across from the gallery.

There are more people here because they are all heading to see the gallery and I'm beginning to feel uneasy from all the stares I'm getting.

I made sure to change out of my red queen costume, before I left the warehouse and into my street clothes: a black knit hat, a short-sleeve, purple shirt, a black overcoat, blue jeans, and black boots.

_Maybe it's all the black I'm wearing…_

_Even if it's cold outside, I might have gone just a _**little**_ overboard._

**I'll say…although, I do like your sense of fashion!**

_Really…? You're not just saying that?_

**Would I lie to you?**

…

_They also probably think I'm going to mug them or something…_

**So true…but their stares are totally uncalled for!**

…

I sigh heavily as the DO NOT CROSS sign changes into WALK and while everyone around me hurries across the street, I just stand still.

As the WALK sign begins flashing, I take a couple of steps into the street.

Suddenly, my head starts getting a little dizzy-and I'm having a hard time breathing-, but when I glance up, I see the Joker standing on the other side of the road.

Just then, the WALK sign vanishes and on-coming traffic is heading my way.

I almost get hit by a speeding commuter bus, when Joker suddenly grabs my arm and he pulls me towards him, on his side of the street.

As soon as the bus speeds past, I breathe a sigh-of-relief.

When I breathe in, I inhale Joker's scent, which smells like cologne.

**Did Joker even wear cologne before? **

_Or did he just put something on, for when he would see me? _

**I don't even know…**

…

"Joker…" I whispered breathlessly.

"You don't have to say anything, yet… Just let me hold you." He barely whispered as he held me tightly.

I nod into his chest and wrap my arms around him, while holding him for dear life, because I'm afraid of letting go and never seeing him again…

After what seemed like hours, I finally pull away-just enough-to stare up at him.

"Joker…"

"Yes, Alice?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

XXX

"Gang I have big news!" I shouted excitedly, once safely inside my warehouse again.

"We already know Alice, you found the Joker and you brought him back here with you." Jack spoke remotely, while he confronted me first.

"How did you know so fast?" I questioned skeptically.

"Because, when you didn't come back until seven, we started worrying about you, Alice." Eva whispered grimly with crossed arms.

"And, when we went looking for you…" Elsa added solemnly with a tight frown.

"We found you, but in the arms of the man who walked away from you!" Spike finished angrily, while he pointed at Joker.

"Gang, stop giving me such a hard time!"

"It's not **you** we're giving a hard time, it's **him**." Spike spoke seriously, before he spat out that last word, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Joker just stands next to me emotionless, which seems odd for him, but considering the situation I completely understand.

"Everyone, come on…" I begged.

"No Alice, there is a reason why you ran away from him the in first place, right?" Jack began seriously, before he added coolly, "So why bring him back now? Why…?"

"Because she **loves** me…" Joker answered automatically.

I stare at him then and I see a dark smirk on his face.

_Joker…? _

_What's wrong…? _

**Something's…**_different_** about you today.**

…

"Listen Alice, we'll follow you anywhere…but, if **he** is staying here then **we** are out," Spike spoke as calmly as he could, before he added dramatically, "I can't **stand** being in the same room with this guy, let alone **live **with him!"

Everyone starts complaining in the same way, until Joker finally speaks up.

"**Leave **if you want to leave, I certainly won't stop you, but know this," Joker spoke seriously, before he suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist and then he added possessively, "If you do leave, then Alice will be all alone with **me**."

Joker suddenly licks my cheek and I gasp while I struggle to break free.

Everyone tenses up as they glare at Joker, but no one makes a move for the door.

"Good now that **that's** settled…Where's **our** room Alice?" Joker asked playfully.

"Oh no you don't! You are getting your own room, just like everyone else!" Spike argued heatedly.

"I couldn't agree more!" Jack agreed coolly.

The two of them grab Joker by either arm, they drag him away from me, and they take him towards the back of the warehouse instead.

Once the boys are out of ear shot, Eva runs over to me and she hugs me tightly.

"Oh my gosh, I am so happy for you, Alice!" She giggled with excitement.

Elsa strides over, puts her hand on my shoulder, and she asks eagerly, "Did he kiss you?"

Eva and Elsa look at me intently, until I finally say happily, "Yes, he kissed me!"

All three of us squeal, like the girls we are, and it's a happy time-for **most** of us anyway.

**Am I one of those "**_most_**", Alice?**

_Maybe…since you never liked Joker from the beginning!_

**I like him…as a ****partner**** in **_crime_**! **

**Not as…well, anything **_more_**than that!**

…

Now that I have a gang of my own, and the love of my life back, **nothing **can bring me down!

XXX

"How did this happen?" I whispered softly and with disbelief.

Armed cops surround my gang and I; and, their guns are pointing at us from every angle, so there is no escape.

"Surrender or we'll shoot!" They shouted again.

"But we didn't even steal anything! **Yet…**" I shouted back.

**How did this happen? **

_Where did it all go wrong?_

I'm still clutching the paper-which is tapped to the inside door of the gallery-tightly in my hands, as I stare at the police officers all around us.

On the gold sheet of paper, in pink letters, read: _"Dear Alice, do you remember me? You should…you are the one who ruined my life. So, now I'm going to ruin yours! Love always-Your Best Friend, Lucie."_

XXX

* * *

-End of Chapter five: To be Continued…


	6. Alice's doubts

**~Chapter six-Alice's doubts~**

-Alice-

"_Alice…Alice! What are you doing over here, all by yourself?"_

"_Oh Lucie, it's terrible, daddy said something horrible happened to mommy today, after she came home from work. He said that I'll never be able to see her again!" I spoke hopelessly, while crying._

_Lucie rushes over to where I'm perched on the swing, at our kindergarten school, and throws her arms around me._

"_It'll be okay Alice, you still have _**Lucie**_…" She whispered sincerely into my hair._

"_But Lucie…daddy says we'll have to move away soon." I barely whispered in between sobs._

"_What, why…?" She spoke worriedly as she pulled back from me a little and she stared at me with worry._

"_Because, daddy says some men are after him, for some reason, and he doesn't want to put me in danger."_

"_Alice, your father is a big fat liar! Don't believe a word he says! _**I'll**_protect Alice!" Lucie yelled heatedly._

_I smile warmly at her and she hugs me again._

XXX

-Alice cont.-

I'm awaken to the sound of screaming and it takes me a while to figure out that I'm the one screaming.

I struggle with my pink and white bed sheets, as I try to sit up in bed.

Once I sit up, I instantly remember what I had dreamed about.

"Oh my god…Lucie! I totally forgot all about her… How long has it been now since I last seen her? What would she say if she knew about me now?" I whispered softly.

My head is suddenly throbbing with pain and as I reach up to grasp my head, the **other** me whispers in my ear.

**Alice…something bad will happen today. **

**That I am sure of.**

"How can you be so sure? You've been wrong before… _me_." I whispered to my **other** self.

"Alice…are you alright?" A familiar voice called from the shadows.

"Joker…don't sneak up on me like that! I nearly had a heart-attack…"

"I'm sorry for startling you, but I heard you scream so I had to make sure you were alright." He whispered earnestly as he crossed the room and he kneeled next to my bed.

"If the boys found out, that you snuck in here…" I started to say, but I'm cut off by Joker's gaze.

"Alice, does it look like I **care** what they think?"

I shake my head in silence.

"Good, now that **that's** out of the way…Are you really okay?"

I only nod in silence.

"Why won't you say something?"

"I'm still a little shaken from yesterday…" I whispered nervously.

Joker gets up then, so he can sit next to me on my bed; and, then he suddenly wraps his arms around me and he pulls me closer to him.

"It'll be okay, Alice… I'll protect you." He whispered softly.

_Déjà vu… _

_I swear I heard this somewhere before, but where…? _

_I-I…c-can't remember now._

…

"Alice…?"

"Hmm…?"

"Do you still love me?"

I stare up at him for a long time, before I answer, "Yes."

He smiles then-not that dark smile from yesterday, but his crooked smile-, before he leans down and kisses me passionately.

XXX

-Alice cont.-

I suppose I should recap what has happened recently…since a lot happened in one day.

Okay, so, where do I begin?

Oh right, I guess I should start by saying that I have a new gang and that I'm a cannibal.

**Duh **_moron_**, it's not like we can't remember what had already happened…**

_I just thought a nice recap will make things clear…so, quit bothering _**me**_!_

**Whatever…**

…

Next I should tell you what happened after I ran into the Joker yesterday.

XXX

-Alice cont.-

"_Alice…"_

"_Hmm…?"_

"_Although, I don't mind hugging you out in the open like this…shouldn't we go somewhere more, secluded?" Joker finally asked._

_I glance around us and I see people stop and stare, before they continue down the sidewalk. _

_I guess I would stare too if I saw a girl, dressed in almost-all-black, hugging a guy-with pale skin and green hair-for dear life._

_I sigh heavily as I speak reluctantly, "I suppose you're right Joker…so, where should we go?"_

_Joker's crazy little smirk appears on his face then, as he thinks of the perfect place. _

_He suddenly grabs my hand and leads me down the sidewalk, in the opposite direction of the gallery._

…

"_No way, this place is still open?" I doubted._

_Joker's smirk grows wider as he pulls me inside the little ice cream pallor we used to go to._

**[****Now, I know you're making **_this _**up…****]**

**[****No where, in the earlier chapters, was this even mentioned!****]**

_[__Shut up!__]_

_[__It's what us writers call: _**improv**_…__] _

_[__Besides, I need a quiet place for Joker and I to talk…and _**that**_ is the only place I can think of, on such short notice!__]_

…

"_Joker I don't know, isn't this place just as bad as being outside?" I whispered anxiously._

"_Yet, you seem like you're enjoying that vanilla ice cream cone, pretty well, for someone who doubts me." He replied casually with a smirk._

_I smile warmly at him. _

_He never ceases to make me smile…but wait, why isn't he bombarding me with questions?_

"_I can wait to ask questions…now that I've found you, we've got all the time in the world." He answered my thoughts._

"_Joker…"_

"_But, I do want to ask something right here and now."_

_I take a deep breath and prepare for any possible question._

"_Do you, have a boyfriend now…?"_

_I almost choke on my ice cream cone, which is hard to do because it's so cold. _

_As I'm taking slow and even breaths to calm myself, I stare at him and wonder where that idea had come from._

_[__But then again, I did just up and leave him in the middle of the street last time…so…__]_

**[****Don't you mean**_ we_** just up and left him in the middle of the street?]**

**[****You can't take **_all _**the credit, Alice!****]**

_[__Whatever _**me**_, I don't really care about what _**you **_have to say!__] _

_[__Joker is back…so, nothing you say will bother me.__]_

…

"_No, of course not!" I spoke a little too quickly._

_He smirks at this statement and I feel my face flush, so I turn my head away to look out the window. _

_From here, I think I can see my gang sitting on a nearby rooftop, but that's absurd… _

_What would they be doing out here?_

_And then it hit me…_

_[__Do they see me with Joker?__]_

**[****What are so worried about?****]**

_[__Oh no, how am I going to explain this one to them?__]_

**[****You are their **_boss_**! You don't have to explain **_anything_** to them!****]**

…

"_Alice."_

_I turn my attention back to my long-lost-love, just in time, to notice how close he suddenly is to me. _

_A minute ago he was sitting right across from me, but now he is kneeling-so we are at eye level-and he is suddenly looking at me intently._

"_Joker…I-"_

_He silences me by placing his lips over mine; and then, he suddenly wraps his arms around my waist, while pulling me closer to him, to deepen the kiss._

_I'm lost in a wave of emotions, but I end up coming back to one: pure bliss._

_Even as he finally pulls away, I can still taste his lips; and, now there is a devilish smirk on his face, which is infectious, so I can't help but smile too._

XXX

-Alice cont.-

After we kissed, Joker asked me where I had stayed at these past four months, so I told him about my warehouse; and then, he wanted to tag along to see it for himself.

I can only imagine why: he wants to come live with me, regardless of **whoever** or **whatever** is there in the warehouse.

So, I let him follow me, to the edge of town, and I show him which warehouse belongs to my gang and I.

"So, what's your gang called?" Joker finally asked as we stood outside my warehouse.

"Um, we haven't decided on a name yet. We are just coming up with names, recently…" I whispered slightly.

"How about: Band of Misfits? Because, from what you've told me about your gang, the name fits perfectly." He spoke jokingly.

**At least I hope he is joking, **_because that name is horrible!_

I'm thinking about asking the gang about the name, as I pull open the metal sliding door, when they are suddenly standing there-in front of Joker and I-with evil glares on their faces.

"Gang I have big news!"

…

Wait, didn't we already go through this part?

Oh we did?

Then, I guess we can skip this part and pick back up where we left off this morning.

XXX

-Alice cont.-

After Joker refused to leave my room, until he was sure I was alright, I fell back asleep.

It wasn't until ten in the morning, when I'm awakened by angry shouts.

No doubt from Spike and Joker going at each other throats.

Or it can even be Jack and Joker…or Spike, Jack and Joker…or Spike, Jack, Elsa, and Joker…

Or…well, you get the picture.

"What the hell, are **you** doing in her room, Joker?" Spike shouted first.

"I don't think I need **your** permission, in **Alice's** room!" Joker shot back.

"It doesn't matter, we told you that you weren't allowed in her room, **ever**. And yet you **still,** went behind our backs!" Jack yelled.

"Behind your **back**…? I didn't think you even **had** a back, skeleton boy!" Joker replied half-jokingly.

"Alright that's enough!" I spoke angrily as I jumped out of bed and I glared at the three guys standing in my bedroom.

They all stare at me in shock and then they start laughing.

My glare never leaves my face as I ask angrily, "And, what is just so darn funny guys?"

"Your hair!" One said hysterically.

"No, your pajamas!" Another hooted.

"No, it's your eyes!" The last spoke jokingly.

"What's wrong with my hair, pajamas, and eyes?" I asked angrily.

Joker walks over to me suddenly and he wraps his arms around me.

Jack and Spike suddenly tense up, but they remain motionless.

"Oh my sweet Alice, I have missed **this** side of you…" He whispered in my ear.

I decide to put an end to this, so I shout heatedly, "All of you, GET OUT NOW!"

They all rush to get out of my room, even Joker, and so I'm finally alone to tend to myself.

…

After getting dressed in my red queen costume-while also straightening my shoulder-length blonde hair, and putting on my crimson mask over my sky blue eyes-I left my bedroom and made my way through the warehouse to the Game Room.

Once inside the Game Room, I notice a new chair right next to mine; and, I'm also taking note that this chair's red, green, and purple.

The arms of the chair is in red, the back rest is green, and the seat is purple.

I can only guess whose chair this belongs to.

"I'm calling a meeting, so everyone to their chairs at once!" I commanded as I sat down in my black arm-chair.

The twins bound into their purple love seat without a second thought, Jack reluctantly sits in his green recliner-which is now on the other side of Joker's chair-and Spike sits grimly in his blue beanbag chair.

"Where's Joker?" I questioned first.

"I don't **know** and I don't **care**. Let's just start the meeting without him!" Spike replied in a huff.

"Now Spike," I stated in a soothing tone, before I added seriously, "Joker is one of us now and we need to treat him like he's a member of this gang."

"I couldn't agree with you more, my sweet, Alice."

Joker appears from behind my chair and he suddenly wraps his arms around my shoulders.

I gasp at his sudden intimacy and a shiver passes through me, before I regain my composure.

"J-Joker, w-what do you think you're d-doing? We're having a meeting now, so please take your seat!" I tried to speak as calmly as I could.

"_Why _**so** serious? Just because you're the boss, doesn't mean you have to act like one twenty-four/seven…" Joker whispered jokingly in my ear, which made me shiver more.

"Joker, if you don't listen to the boss then, get out. We don't need insubordination." Jack spoke remotely.

Joker ignores him as if he isn't even there, because then he whispers sweetly, "We should go somewhere more…**private**, Alice."

I take a deep breath, before I respond seriously, "Joker, please just sit down, because I don't want to use force on you."

He purrs in my ear, "Please, use force Alice…"

"SIT, JOKER!"

The next minute, Joker is in his arm-chair with a hurt expression on his face; which, he tries to hide with a grim frown, but fails miserably.

I sigh heavily.

_I'm so sorry Joker, but I need order in the gang…I hope you'll forgive me!_

**Don't apologize to that jerk! **

**He needs to **_listen_** to us more…or he can get out!**

_Shut up! _

_I don't need_** your**_ input nor will I _**ever**_ ask for it!_

**Whatever…then, don't come crawling back to me when you need help!**

…

"So, I'm calling this meeting to order… We need to discuss a few things, before we head out to the gallery tonight." I spoke assuredly.

"The gallery…? You mean: Gotham's Treasure Trove Gallery? The one you looked like you were going into, before you ran into me?" Joker questioned casually.

"Yes Joker, that's the very one. Now, before we begin our plan for the gallery, we need to discuss something very serious…"

Everyone stares at me intently as they wait patiently for me to continue, except maybe Joker-who is impatiently tapping his fingers on his arm-chair.

"We need a gang name."

"Oh, that's right we still haven't come up with one yet, have we? Ooh I know, how about: Queen's Company?" Eva asked excitedly.

I stare at her blankly, before I respond reluctantly, "Although, I like the **Queen **part in it… That name sounds like some beauty company. Next!"

"How about: Queen's Party?" Spike spoke full of hope. His wolf ears suddenly appeared, as he waited for my approval.

"Next!" I replied hastily, completely rejecting his idea; and, his wolf ears flattened at my dismissal.

"What about: Queen's Raid?" Jack inquired.

"Hmm…I like it but we'll need something else. So, we'll save that one as a last option. Elsa, what do you got?" I questioned curiously.

"Queen and Thorns."

"Not in a million years, Elsa… Next! Joker, you're my only hope, so please think of something better!" I begged him.

A sly grin appears on his face as he thinks of a name and minutes slowly ticked by, before he finally answers firmly, "Bloody Rose."

Everyone goes silent, as we all stare at Joker, and each one of us is silently thinking to ourselves: _should we say how awesome that name sounds?_

Finally, I speak up for everyone by saying, "It's decided, from now on we're called: Bloody Rose!"

Everyone cheers as they all get up, so they can stand around Joker and they can tell him how much they like his gang name; and, for a while, they all forgot how much they hated him.

_You know, except Eva…who doesn't seem to mind him._

**That girl is just dimwitted…enough said.**

_Don't say that about Eva! _

_Sure, she may speak before she thinks…but, …um…_

**You really have nothing **_nice_** to say about her, do you?**

_No comment at this time…try again later._

**You're not a Magic 8-ball, Alice.**

…

It's a peaceful time…but it doesn't last for very long.

While I sit here in my chair, and I stare at everyone, my **other** self warns me again.

**Be wary Alice, the time has come for you to face your greatest fear.**

_What do you mean? _

_My greatest fear…you can't mean?_

**There is a reason why you dreamed of your long-lost-friend. **

**This is a warning you should not take so lightly: you're going to reunite with **_her_**very soon, but this time it's not on good terms.**

_What, why? _

_What on earth could you mean? _

_Hey, _**answer**_me__!_

…

But my **other** self remains silent and now I'm all alone with my vicious thoughts.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Joker staring at me intently.

Must've been my imagination…

XXX

-Joker-

After four months of searching and watching the news, I found no signs or traces of my sweet Alice.

My insanity is getting the best of me without her around and the **other** me keeps fighting with me constantly.

**Why don't we just go and search all of Gotham for her? **

**It'll be better than just sitting here, in this stupid mansion, waiting for her to come back!**

_But you just said: _**all**_ of Gotham… _

_Do you know how big, this small city is?_

**Do you even know how that sounds?**

_It doesn't matter, anyway, I can't find her… _

_So, I'll never see my sweet Alice again…_

**You want to know something, Jack? **

**I really can't stand how pathetic were! **

**If it were **_me_**, I'd searched for her even if it **_killed_** me!**

**At least **_then_**, I could say that I **_tried_** to find her…**

**But **_look_** at yourself…you're a disgrace! **

**A former shell, of who you used to be!**

_Maybe you're right…_

**I **_know _**I'm right…and you know what else?**

_What…?_

"**Maybe I should take control for now… Since, you can't even handle the pain, it's my turn!**"My **other** self spoke devilishly through me and I shuddered inside.

I had looked at myself, through a full-length mirror, when suddenly everything went black and I lost consciousness.

Just then, my **other** self took complete control over my body and I no longer had a will of my own.

XXX

-Joker's dark side-

Once I took control of that babbling idiot, I dressed in my purple suit, ran my hand-**Joker's hand**-through my hair-**Joker's hair**-, and put cologne on, for when I run into Alice.

After all that, I left the decaying mansion and headed for the city in search of Alice.

XXX

-Joker's dark side cont.-

It took me nearly forever to even get a lead on **my **Alice, but I finally did it!

A passing hobo-or seemingly hobo, but really an informant-stops me on my quest, pulls me into a dark alley, and then confronts me.

"Jack, it's good to see you up, and about, and out of the stony lonesome again." The beggar croaked.

"It's **Joker** to you, scum." I replied heatedly angrily at his formal greeting.

"Oh…so it's **you** then, is it?"

"What exactly do you want with me anyway, old man? I've no time to spare on your pointless stories and lies…I'm looking for someone." I answered in a huff.

The beggar's eyes suddenly go white as he peers inside my head, he speaks seriously, "You're looking for a girl who goes by the name of: Alice. She left you suddenly, one night and never returned…"

My hand moves on instinct and it instantly tightens around the old man's throat.

"Don't speak another word to me, **bastard**! You have no right, whatsoever, to talk about **her**!" I shouted angrily.

The old man's eyes return to their ugly muddy brown color and he speaks to me then-completely oblivious to my pressure, on his neck-, "I can tell you where she'll be today. You should know that not only can I read other people's minds, but I can also see into their futures."

My grip relaxes, but I don't release him as I reply with doubt, "And why should I trust a beggar, like **you**?"

"Because, I'm you're only **hope** of saving her…"

"What…!?" I spoke with shock, before I added anxiously, "What's going to happen to Alice, today?"

"If you release me, then I'll tell you."

XXX

-Joker's dark side cont.-

Once the-**idiot**-beggar told me where Alice headed today, I used every ounce of energy to get to the gallery on time.

I had to run on the rooftop of houses, so that pedestrians and speeding cars wouldn't get in my way.

I had to get there before she crosses the street, if I don't…a damn bus will kill her!

Once I spot the gallery from the rooftops, I jump down on the sidewalk so I can intercept her.

I notice that she is walking right past me, since I'm standing on the opposite side of the sidewalk from her, and I watch her head to the intersection which will lead her to her death.

I run with lighting speed, shoving people out of my way, until I end up at the intersection across from where she is standing.

I sigh heavily as I try to steady myself.

_I won't let that bastard, beggar's fortune come true… _

_I'll save Alice!_

Just as the WALK sign begins flashing, Alice takes a couple of steps out into the street and my heart nearly stops as I see the bus come speeding down the street.

I only have a few seconds to react, so I rush forward-while grabbing Alice by her arm-and I suddenly pull her closer to me just as the bus speeds past us.

"Joker…" She whispered breathlessly.

"You don't have to say anything, yet…Just let me hold you." I barely whispered as I held her tightly.

After what seemed like hours, Alice finally pulls away-just enough-to stare up at me.

"Joker…"

"Yes, Alice?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

XXX

-Joker's dark side cont.-

To say that I'm shocked Alice has a gang of her own, will be an understatement…

I'm **beyond **shocked; and, I can't believe that she didn't tell me where she was!

Oh trust me, I'm also **beyond** angry!

_If only Jack could see her now…_

_Speaking of _**Jack**_, I haven't heard from him in a while. _

**I**_, at least, thought he'd show up when he saw Alice in danger, but nope there is still no sign of him. _

_Oh well…his loss is my gain!_

…

As Alice introduced me to her gang, I stared vacantly at each of them.

They're the worst gang members-in the history of gang members-, but I smiled at them for Alice's sake.

XXX

-Joker's dark side cont.-

Today went by in a blur, of which, I can't say I recall…

So, tomorrow came and before I knew it, it's already ten at night.

…

Alice suddenly gathers all of us together in the Game Room-as she calls it-for yet another meeting, but this time it is about our heist tonight.

"Alright here's the plan: first, the twins will scale the side of the gallery, lowering down two ropes. One for us none climbers-me and Jack-and the other rope is for the drop inside the gallery. Jack and the twins will go in first, so it's your job to shut off all lasers and motion sensors." Alice spoke with authority.

"You can count on us!" The twins spoke in unison.

"I'm perfect for this sort of work." Jack commented casually.

"After that, Spike will be standing by, on the rooftop, as a watch dog; and, then he can alert us if he sees any cops coming. Anything could go wrong with this plan, so stay alert!" Alice ordered.

"Alright, boss!" Spike answered excitedly.

Alice turns to me then and I'm awe-struck at how cute her serious face is, before she speaks firmly, "Joker, you're with me… As soon as Jack and the twins finish their work, they'll catch up with us and that's when we'll ransack the place."

A small smirk dances on my lips as I think about those few moments alone with her.

Alice turns her attention back to everyone and she questions anxiously, "Is everybody ready?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone replied together.

XXX

-Alice-

The plan went off without a hitch, until we actually got inside the gallery itself!

The lasers and motion sensors are already shut off, a different rope has hung down into the gallery, and **oh yeah everything is already stolen**!

"W-What the? W-Where is everything?" I spoke nervously.

I can't believe what I'm seeing; and, if the others weren't around me, I probably wouldn't have even believed it myself!

"Boss, there's a note on the inside of the door!" Eva shouted from the door.

"Bring it here, Eva!"

She bound across the room and lands gracefully in front of me, while handing the gold sheet of paper over to me.

As I read the pink letters aloud, the warning from earlier today kept ringing in my ears: _"Dear Alice, do you remember me? You should…you are the one who ruined my life. So, now, I'm going to ruin yours! Love always-Your Best Friend, Lucie."_

My heart nearly stops in my chest and I feel all eyes on me, just as the police sirens sound outside the gallery.

"Alice, who is **Lucie**…?" Joker is the first to ask.

"The letter said: **best friend**, moron." Elsa replied harshly.

Joker glares at her, but his gaze falls on me again as he whispers worriedly, "Alice…?"

"Alice, what are we going to do, the police are already surrounding the place!" Jack yelled frantically.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Eva asked with concern.

Everything suddenly drowns out: everyone's voices, the police sirens, even Joker's voice couldn't reach me.

_All I could think about is: _**Lucie…**

_My best friend Lucie, _**whom I hadn't seen since kindergarten**, _is here in Gotham City! _

_Not only that, _**but she framed me/**_us_** for a crime** _that I/_**we**_ didn't even get the chance to commit_!

…

Police stormed into the gallery, at that moment, and completely surrounds us, before they shout, "Surrender or we'll shoot!"

I come back to reality once I notice the cops, so I yell back, "But we didn't even steal anything! **Yet…**"

"Surrender or we'll shoot!" They shouted again.

**How did this happen? **

_Where did it all go wrong?_

I'm still holding the gold sheet of paper tightly in my hands, as I finally decide to put **Plan B **into action.

I whistle loudly, so that Spike can hear me from the rooftop.

Spike immediately hurdles down from the roof and he lands right in front of me, before he speaks seriously, "I'll hold them off, everyone hurry up and escape!"

Spike growls as he suddenly begins to change into his wolf form- after he had taken off his studded, black collar, of course-: his clothes suddenly rip and tear, as his body contorts into a medium-sized, snow wolf.

The police force shrink back in fear, but because of their special training this wolf transformation didn't shock them…much.

The police aims their guns at the wolf and they pull the trigger, but-because the wolf is too fast for them-Spike suddenly leaps high into the air when the first bullet goes off.

Spike pounces on the nearest cop and he pins the cop's shoulders down, so the officer can't fire his gun.

"GO, I'LL HOLD THEM OFF AS LONG AS I CAN!" Spike spoke in his wolf form-which sounded like growls, but is understandable enough.

I nod to him and then I turn to the rope hanging from the ceiling.

"It'll take too long for you to climb! Just get on my back, Alice!" Joker ordered.

I did so without objection, but I think there's a grin on his face when: I'm wrapping my arms around his neck and as he places one of his arms under my legs; and, he did so because if I can't hold on long enough.

**At least that's what I'm **_hoping_** is true.**

My face flushes as I cling on him for dear life; and then, he bends he knees and suddenly he vaults into the air, more like bounced in his case, but we still land safely on the roof.

The twins land right next to us, with a slightly scared Jack clinging to them.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad was it?" Eva asked him with a grin.

"N-Never…a-again…" He breathed anxiously as the hood of his cloak fell, so you could see his blood-red eyes-which are full of fear from jumping so high.

"Enough jokes, let's get out of here!" Joker spoke impatiently, while taking command since I'm so obviously flustered at that point.

The twins nod as they grab a hold of Jack again and they are following after Joker and I; since, Joker is the one who is leading the way back to the warehouse.

XXX

-Alice cont.-

Once safely inside the warehouse, we all crashed in the Game Room and fell asleep at once.

All of us fell asleep except for the Joker, who decided to stand watch until Spike arrived.

…

It wasn't until two in the morning, when I woke up and realized what transpired yesterday.

My head is throbbing as my **other** self starts to chastise me for not realizing sooner what Lucie had planned for me.

_See_**, I told you didn't I? **

**But you never **_listen_**, Alice…**

_Oh be quiet…it's bad enough I get headaches when you show up, let alone _**your **_sense of justice!_

**It's not **_justice,_** I can just **_sense_** outcomes… **

**That's all.**

_Yeah, whatever…_

…

I quickly glance around the living room and I sigh happily when I spot Spike-_fully clothed, mind you readers_-sleeping soundly in his beanbag chair.

"At least he made it out, safe…" I whispered absently.

I yawn slightly as I leave the Game Room and then I slowly make my way through the warehouse to get to my bedroom.

Once safely inside, I realize I still have the note Lucie left for me in my hand.

So, I'm about to rip the stupid letter to pieces when I notice white hand-writing on the back side of the paper.

I flick my light switch on and I wait impatiently for the light bulb, on the ceiling, to come on.

Once the light comes on, I quickly read the small print aloud: _"Dear Alice, it's me Lucie… I know you might want to rip this letter up-once you get back to your secret headquarters, wherever that is-, but before you do, I have something important that I want to tell you. But, I won't tell you in this letter, oh no. It'll be done in-person, if you know where I'm going with this… Meet me in Gotham City's National Park tomorrow morning, and come alone. Love always-Your Best Friend, Lucie."_

After I read the stupid letter, I tore it to pieces and I tossed it in my purple wastebasket.

I yank on my black overcoat, over my red queen costume, and snatch my black knit hat from its hanger as I race out of the warehouse, before anyone wakes up.

Lucie has a lot of explaining to do and I don't want anyone there to stop me.

Although I have a sinking suspicion Joker is following me, I'm just going to ignore the thought and continue to race down the sidewalk until I reach the park.

XXX

-Alice cont.-

I can barely breathe, by the time I get to the park; and, as I scan crowd after crowd of people, I finally notice Lucie sitting on a park bench alone.

She waves at me as I approach her and I can hardly believe my eyes…Lucie has pretty much stayed the same, since we were kids!

Her long red curls fall in every direction, freckles dot every visible spot on her skin, and her caramel eyes seem to gleam at me.

**What she wears hardly matters, but I guess for details sake, I'll describe what she is wearing**: a green trench coat that goes down past her knees-concealing whatever she is wearing or is storing underneath-and she is wearing yellow rain boots, on her feet, with white diamonds on them; and, she also is wearing pink and white striped socks.

"Lucie…it's you." I barely whispered.

"It's been a long time, Alice. Too long…" Lucie replied casually in her same angelic voice she had when we were kids.

She gets up and saunters over to hug me, but she immediately draws back when she comes too close; and then, she suddenly tosses aside her green trench coat, revealing what she is wearing underneath.

Lucie is wearing a Queen of Diamonds mini dress-that I had seen in the same **Alice in Wonderland **shop, which I got my Red Queen costume from-her dress itself is gold and it ends just before her knees.

A white vest, with golden frills on either side of her shoulders, stitches to her mini dress.

The pattern, on her dress, is mixed-matched with diamonds of color: some are white-pink-white and others are pink-white-pink.

There is a white, collar that goes around the neck of Lucie's dress and it has little golden diamonds around it.

Also, she slides on these white gloves, which end just before her elbows; and, she had dragged them out of her trench coat.

Then, Lucie drags out two more things from her coat: a crown and a golden mask.

The crown is as big as her fist and outlined in white, while the rest is pink; and, she suddenly places it on top of her head

Lucie then places the golden mask over her eyes.

"Well Alice, **how** do I look? **Remind** you of someone?" Lucie asked menacingly as she twirled around.

"Lucie…what's happened to you?"

"You ruined my life and you took my precious **Alice** away from me! Now, I'm going to get my revenge!" Lucie shouted heatedly.

"But Lucie, it's me **Alice**…" I started to say.

"No, you're wrong, **my** Alice is shy and nice! She isn't a murderer, like **you**!"

Suddenly, Lucie yanks out huge, silver, diamond-shaped blades, from inside her green trench coat, and shows them to me, before she speaks firmly, "Don't let these cut you, they're dipped in poison… Even **I** don't know, if there's an antidote for them!"

Lucie charges at me and I'm motionless, while I watch her get closer.

_Oh Lucie…_**what happened to you**_? _

_We're best friends, remember…? _

_When did it all go wrong?_

XXX

* * *

-End of Chapter six: To be Continued…


	7. Alice's Rival

**~Chapter seven-Alice's rival~**

-Alice-

As Lucie is charging towards me, I begin to remember the good, old days when we were kids…

…

_On our first day of kindergarten, during recess, I sat under the slide away from all the other kids. _

_Ever since I was little, I never really had any friends because of daddy's work, whatever that was; and, so as I stared at the other kids, I wondered what it would be like to have a friend._

_Just then Lucie, kid Lucie, leaned over the side of the slide and looked at me upside down and she asked curiously, "What are you doing here, all alone?"_

"_I don't know anyone…and…I'm scared of others."_

_She smirked up at me, then she slid down the slide and came around to where I sat. _

"_Well, of course you don't know anyone, it's only the first day! And, why are you so scared of everyone?"_

"_Well, daddy said not to easily trust people."_

_Lucie made a face then, which made me laugh, and she replied sincerely, "Forget your daddy, he ain't here is he? Nope, it's just _**you**_and _**me**_! So I say, let's become best friends and I'll protect you from everyone, okay?"_

_I stared at her for the longest time, at least until the bell rang and recess was over, before I answered hopefully, "Okay."_

_Lucie held her hand out to me and I hesitated, before I smiled at her and I suddenly took her hand. _

_Lucie led me back to the brick-red building; and, for the first time in my life, I had someone to rely on. _

_A best friend even!_

**I wonder what best friends are**_, though…_

XXX

-Alice cont.-

I come back to reality, as Lucie speaks heatedly, "Alice, how could you leave me?! I told you I would protect you, so why didn't you let me?!"

Before I can even answer her, Lucie is now only a few feet away from me and I suddenly spot the poison diamonds in her hands.

I shrink away instantly, until I realize I have a back-up plan if this would happen.

I glare at her before I toss aside my overcoat to show my Red Queen's costume and I drag out a long red whip from one of the overcoat pockets.

"So, the Queen, herself, finally reveals her true identity!" Lucie yelled sarcastically.

"I don't want to do this Lucie, but you give me no choice!"

My hand instantly finds the end of the whip on instinct and, in one fluid movement, I flick the whip which makes it unfurl.

I inhale slowly and steady my thoughts, before I open my eyes just as Lucie closes the gap between us.

As she lunges at me with one silver diamond, I dodge by moving to the side ever-so-slightly and I counter by flicking the whip towards her.

I'm aiming it far away from any vitals, mostly because: she is still my best friend and I will never forgive myself if I do any **real** damage to her.

Lucie sees the whip coming but she doesn't have enough time to dodge, so it suddenly collides with her right ankle.

She cries out in pain and I'm about to race over to her, until she glares in my direction and she yells angrily, "You'll pay for that one, Alice!"

I cringe as I see her charging at me again, because this time she has to practically half drag her ankle after her.

I'm hoping I didn't break it, as she suddenly flings one diamond past my head.

"Oops, guess I missed!"

I gasp as I quickly glance around me, to see where the diamond had landed, and I sigh a-sigh-of-relief when I see it stuck inside a tree trunk.

I quickly turn my attention back to Lucie, before I notice the people passing by us.

Some whisper anxiously, "What's going on over there?"

Others say worriedly, "Oh my god, are they criminals? Someone, call the police!"

I call out to Lucie, "We need to stop this, Lucie! Innocent people could get hurt!"

Lucie just laughs-a cruel and menacing laugh, that makes me shudder-, before she spits out the words, "Now **you** care about hurting innocent people?! What about **me****,** Alice?! You hurt **me** and never even apologized!"

I stare at her blankly-while I'm wondering what-in-the-world I ever did that could have hurt her-, but my mind keeps coming up blank.

"You still don't know, **do** you?! On that day you left, I was so heart-broken because I was all **alone**; and, you didn't even care!" Lucie spoke angrily, while crying.

I rush forward towards her, but she holds me in place by waving the diamonds in front of her.

"Don't forget I still have **these**, Alice… So, don't come near me!"

"Lucie, please let's just talk… It's all just a misunderstanding! I never wanted to leave, it's all my dad's fault!" I responded whole-heartedly.

Lucie's expression softens, for a minute or two, before she remembers something and then her cold, heart-less face returns.

"Oh really, you expect me to believe that? Maybe it's true, but I went looking for you Alice and guess what I found: **my** innocent Alice became a **murderer**!"

This is the last straw… how dare **she** blame **me** for what my **father** did to **me**!

"You don't even know what kind of hell I went through because of **him**, Lucie! And, I can see now that there's no more point in trying to prove my innocence to you, either!" I shouted at her.

"Now that you finally understand my point, let's get this over already! I have my afternoon tea, to look forward to." Lucie responded casually.

We both tense up, from where we are standing, while people around us start to sense the danger and they begin to back away.

As we ready our weapons for the last blow, someone grabs me from behind.

I scream instantly, before I hear a familiar voice whisper in my ear, "Calm yourself, Alice… It's only **me**."

"**Joker**…you did come after me. I knew it!" I spoke happily before I gasped.

I can barely breathe, since I held my breath as soon as the battle began.

Joker leans forward-pressing his chest against my back-and kisses my neck softly, before he whispers, "You have no idea how worried I was, when I saw you run out of the warehouse…"

I shiver from the touch of his lips on my skin; and-comparing to him-I'm burning up, while his skin is so cold…

Although it does feel nice, you know, considering how delirious I'm getting from the sun.

**Ugh…you're gonna make me barf!**

_Don't you ruin this moment!_

…

"I'm so glad you came after me…" I whispered happily.

I try to break free from his grip-to turn and face him-, but he just holds me in place.

"No Alice, stay right here… I need to keep an eye on both of you."

"Joker…"

"This is all very touching…**literally**, but just who the hell are you?" Lucie yelled anxiously from where she stood.

Joker's devilish smirk-which he is now directing at Lucie-suddenly appears again, before he speaks seriously, "You don't know who **I** am?! I thought everyone in Gotham **knows **me… Guess I haven't been in business in a while. Oh well, never mind that. Before answering your question, I have one of my own!"

"Well, get on with it! I don't have all the time in the world…" Lucie replied in a huff as she crossed her arms.

"What do you want with Alice…?"

"Isn't it obvious…? I'm going to make her regret ever leaving me!"

"And, how do you plan on doing that?" Joker questioned coolly, while he raised an eye brow.

Lucie suddenly stands there, with an open-mouth, and she is at a loss as how to answer that question, before she replies dejectedly, "I-I thought if I can at least poison her, then that will be enough…"

"Huh I see, well seeing as how I know all about toxins... Your idle threat, is just that. Come on, Alice, it's time to go home now. Everyone is probably wondering where I took you; and, don't say that they won't think that, because they will."

Before I can answer him-in one quick movement-, Joker sweeps me off my feet and he is suddenly carrying me in his arms.

Joker turns to leave but he glances one last time in Lucie's direction and he speaks to her softly, "If you ever come near **my** Alice again, you'll wish you never met me."

Lucie's mouth still hangs wide open, as Joker carries me away from the park.

_I gotta say that I'm just as shocked as she is! _

**I never knew that Joker is so…**_overprotective_**, over **_me__._

_But, boy do I find out later, just how overprotective he really is…_

XXX

-Alice cont.-

To say that the gang is angry with me-when they found out I had a secret meeting with Lucie-, will be an understatement.

They are **beyond **the point of anger…even Spike, who never gets mad at me, is mad!

"That's enough everyone, can't you see she's tired enough as it is? Besides, aren't you all her **friends**? Some **friends **you are…" Joker chastised the gang.

"We're soo sorry boss! I mean **Alice**… If we had known you were going to meet with your best friend, we would've gone with ya." Eva whispered with less energy.

"**Ex-**best friend…apparently." I barely whispered.

I feel so hollow inside, at that moment, then ever before.

Here I am, in front of my friends, and my…_**love**_and yet, it isn't enough for me.

I still want to become friends with Lucie again…I'm so horrible!

**You're not horrible…you're just not good at being friends with anyone!**

_That's not really helping me nor is it making me feel any better…_

**Who said anything about **_helping you_** or** **trying to make **_you _**feel**_ better_**?**

_Right, I should have known better than to expect anything nice out of _**you**_._

**Come on now, it's not all bad!**

**At least you still have **_me_**.**

_Great…good for _**me**_._

…

"Let's give Alice some time to recuperate, before we ask more questions." Elsa commented seriously.

They all nod grimly as Joker suddenly carries me back to my room.

Once we are safely inside, I suddenly expect **he** will start asking questions too, but he says nothing.

Joker places me down on my bed, before he finally speaks up, "No matter what you decide to do from now on, I will always be by your side. You are, after all, my **precious** Alice and I will **never** leave you alone."

My heart nearly soars out of my chest, before I smile at him warmly.

Out of all the people here, Joker won't judge me unfairly or leave me even if I make the wrong choice.

He will **stay**…

I have never been so happy, before in my life, until that exact moment.

**You know…except when he kissed you for the first time.**

_Ugh…_

**Why don't you just cuss me out already? **

**I know you want to…**

_I'm trying not to do _**that**_ anymore!_

_Besides, people will think I'm crazy enough just by talking to _**you**_, let alone if I cuss _**you**_ out…_

**You're just a chicken…that's all.**

…

"Joker…" I whispered happily as I threw my arms around him and he embraced me.

"Alice, it'll be okay, as long as I'm here, you're safe." He whispered sincerely into my hair.

Suddenly, the weight of what happened today collapsed down on me and I fell unconscious.

XXX

-Alice cont.-

"Are you going to tell her or am I?" Eva whispered anxiously from somewhere nearby.

"I think I should, since you don't really have a way with words…" Elsa dismissed her sister.

"Neither do you, sister!" Eva pouted.

"Quiet, I think she's waking up…" Her twin replied.

"Huh…" I whispered lazily as I slowly opened my eyes; and, I suddenly see the twins leaning over my bed, with mix emotions on their faces.

"What's up girls?" I asked curiously, while sitting up.

They glance at each other, before they return their attention back to me.

Elsa is the first to speak cautiously, "Alice, don't get worried or anything…but, Joker suddenly left soon after he put you into your room."

I'm just staring at her as if she hadn't spoken at all.

I turn to her sister and I ask absently, "Hey Eva, do we still have breakfast from yesterday?"

"Um, boss, are you okay? You're taking this pretty well… I thought, at least, you'd be panicking!" Eva exclaimed with worry.

I tilt my head to one side and I think about what she is saying for a minute or two; and, then I suddenly remember what Joker had said before I fell asleep and I smile warmly.

"Joker will be back…don't worry, it just might take him awhile is all." I responded indifferently.

I toss aside my pink covers, jump to my feet, and glide across the pink carpet-of my room-over to my white dresser.

I'm in a complete daze-not just from what the twins had said-, but also because I'm pretending that I didn't hear them.

I'm starting to dig through the drawers-for some casual clothes to wear-, when Elsa comments, "Well, if you truly believe he will come back, then we will support you fully. And, to answer your earlier question: no, we ate all the breakfast from yesterday. We can make more though, if that's what you want."

"Yes, please…I'll be out in a minute."

"Okie dokie, roger that boss!" Eva said excitedly.

Eva grabs her sister's hand and drags her out of the room.

Once they are safely out of ear shot, I suddenly collapse to the carpet and tears stream my face.

I'm forcing myself not to scream, or cry out, so instead I'm crying silently like that.

**You're pathetic, you know that!**

**So what, the Joker isn't here…Suck it up!**

_I'm not…as strong…as _**you**_ are!_

**Alright crybaby, I understand…**_just this __**once**_**…I'll leave you be.**

_T-Thank y-you!_

**Just don't make a habit out of this whole crying thing, okay?**

'_Kay._

**Good.**

…

After a while, I willed myself to my feet, I grabbed whatever was closest to me, and I threw it on-when I took off my Red Queen costume.

I brush my hair and I throw water on my face, to hide my crying eyes, before looking into my full-length mirror.

The clothes I'm wearing is a mixture between plain and frilly: the white shirt is frilly-except the straps-which goes all around the shirt and I'm wearing plain, pink shorts with white along the edges.

I slide my feet into my pink sandals and head for my bedroom door.

I take a deep breath, my hand trembles on the door knob, and finally I will myself to shove the door open.

XXX

-Joker's dark side-

There's no point in replaying what happened earlier today, in my mind, because there was never any doubt about Alice's safety.

The beggar had said that she would've died at that intersection, if I didn't get there on time; and so, I made sure to follow Alice this time to prevent any future problems.

_And man, I found a problem alright…_

"**Lucie**, huh? I need to find out all I can about this **Lucie** girl…" I whispered grimly.

I'm scouring the streets, the sidewalks, even the alleyways to find that beggar informant.

_He might have the answers I'm looking for…_

"**Joker**, is that **you**?"

A smug smirk appears on my face as I spy the beggar huddling in an alley.

He is far worse now then the last time I met him: his muddy brown hair is almost completely white now, his eyes hold a vacant expression, his clothes' tattered and ruined, and his feet are bare and scarred.

"Well, I never thought you could sink lower than this, but apparently you've proven me wrong yet again." I spoke smugly.

"Laugh at this old man as long as you like Joker, you still come to me for advise." He barely whispered.

The beggar breaks out into a coughing fit and I wait impatiently for it to subside, before I speak impatiently, "Listen old man, I need to know about someone and I know that you have the answers I want to hear. Nothing goes on in this city without passing by your **powers**, so spill!"

He sighs heavily, full of dread, but still he answers seriously, "It's about **Lucie**, correct?"

"So **you **do **know** her then…"

"I know **of** her, yes. But, seeing into other people's lives takes a lot out of me… As you can clearly see, this is what happened the last time. So, why should I tell you anything about her?" The beggar questioned lazily.

I take a step towards the old man, before unwanted smells wafts in my direction, so I back farther away then necessary.

"You'll tell me, or **else**-"

"Or **else**, what? What can **you** do to a **dying** man, to make him cooperate with you, Joker?"

"**I **can **end **your life and **spare** you from this suffering."

Silence closes the space between us and I fear that death has already taken him, until I hear him coughing again.

"Would you **really** do that? Would you **really**…kill me?" He wheezed and he sounded as if he were pleading.

"Does it hurt that much to see into people's lives?" I asked only half-heartedly.

He nods gravely, before he answers remorsefully, "You have no idea how painful it is…"

"Alright I promise that, once you give me the answers that I seek, I shall end your suffering." I spoke firmly.

"Thank you, Joker!"

"**Enough**, tell me all you know about Lucie!"

XXX

-Alice-

**I can't believe what I'm seeing! **

As I/**we** are entering into the Kitchen and Dining Room, I/**we** see the strangest thing before me/**us**…

**Everyone **_is _**helping **_to _**make **_breakfast_**!**

"Oh my god, I think it's going to snow…" I whispered cautiously.

Everyone stops for a minute-and they glance in my direction-, before they flash me warm smiles.

I see Spike-who is wearing a black shirt and blue jeans with his neon blue sneakers; and, he also has his studded, black collar on, of course-making French toast at one end of the counter; and, I notice his silver wolf ears and tail are showing, so I can tell that he is working really hard.

Jack-who is wearing a black **Jack Skellington **t-shirt and black jeans with his red sneakers-tosses some Belgian waffles into the toaster, before he notices me.

I also notice that, he isn't wearing his black cloak today.

_Probably because he's cooking breakfast and he doesn't want to stain it…_

Eva is cooking eggs and Elsa is cooking potatoes; and, both of them are wearing matching outfits: short-sleeved, purple-striped t-shirts and beige shorts with white sandals.

"You finally made it, Alice! We're just about to finish up here, so just go have a seat over there." Eva spoke excitedly, while she pointed to the dining table with her spatula.

I nod silently-still in shock from what I'm seeing-, as I make my way to the table and I sit down in a chair.

Spike is the first to come over-with a fresh batch of French toast, on a plate-and he smiles warmly at me, before he looks down at his slightly burnt food.

"I hope you don't mind, this is my first time cooking…" He whispered shyly.

Suddenly, I want to jump up and hug him, because of the cute face he was making, but I must restrain myself.

_After all I am their _**leader**_…_**but**_, with his wolf ears and tail still out, how can I not want to hug him?_

**You just have a crazy fetish for animal ears…**

_S-Shut up! _

_I don't have a problem…_

_Sure_**you don't, Alice.**

…

So, to distract myself from him, I reply sincerely, "Looks fine to me, why don't you sit and we can try them together?"

Spike nods, eagerness springing to his eyes, and I have to look away for a moment.

When I turn my head back around, I notice he's already sitting down and he's waiting for me to take the first bite.

I grab my fork, slice the French toast into little pieces, and I shove the fork into my mouth.

Spike waits impatiently for my verdict and as I chew his food, I think about how wonderful they turned out.

_Even if they are a little burnt…_

**Burnt food is always the best in my book!**

_And what book is that…? _

_Cooking for Evil__?_

**Haha, very funny, Alice. **

**I **_never_** would have thought of **_that_** one…**

_Sarcasm will get you no where in life._

**Whatever…**

…

"They're great Spike, **better **than great, they're **excellent**! Are you sure you didn't cook before, because you're amazing!" I exclaimed.

**Now you're just humoring the poor kid…**

_Quiet, I'm trying to see if it'll work first…_

**So, you **_are_** humoring him…interesting.**

…

Spike blushes at my compliment and now he is silent as he eats his plate full of French toast.

Jack comes over next, with his plate of waffles, and he places them right in front of him.

Jack takes a seat across from me-grabs both waffles and French toast-, before he says indifferently, "My waffles aren't home cooked, they're just toaster waffles…I know I can't cook at all, or I'd just burn this warehouse down!"

I laugh at his comment, before I reply honestly, "It's the thought that counts, so thank you for making them."

A small smile appears on Jack's face-**which is hard to tell since his skin is bleach white**-, before he responds warmly, "You're welcome."

Eva and Elsa comes last, placing their food down wherever there is room, and they sit down on either side of me.

I decide to take a bit of everything-just like everyone else does-and before we all begin eating, we all say in unison, "Thanks for the food!"

XXX

-Joker's dark side-

"You want to run that by me again, **old man**?" I questioned coolly after his eyes returned to the color of mud.

"As I said, Lucie is Alice's **cousin**…" He wheezed and it's not long now until his time is up.

I can barely believe what I heard and if it wasn't for the source of the information, I wouldn't have believed it either.

"Does Alice know…?" Was all I could manage to say at that point.

"No…and Lucie doesn't know either, because both of their parents never told them the truth."

"What exactly do you mean?" I questioned again.

He is coughing again and I notice blood is forming, underneath the hand, over his mouth.

_I need him to hurry, because he won't last any longer…_

"Answer the question, hurry!" I shouted angrily.

"Please Joker, just **end **it…I can't bear the pain any more!"

"Just **answer **the question and I'll grant your wish!"

"Both of the girl's parents used to work for the same company, but-because of the secret actions taking place inside-their parents wanted out. Of course, the company wouldn't hear of it; and, so when they tried to leak out information, that they had learned, the company ordered a hit on them."

I'm just staring at him as if the world suddenly is devoid of sound…

_Now I finally know what happened to Alice's parent's!_

_Well, I already know what she did to her father, but at least now I can understand why he made her a cannibal in the first place: to protect himself from getting killed…how ironic._

_Not to mention that those _**debt collectors **_were probably…from that company!_

…

"Please…before my pain ends me. I want **you** to do it, Joker." He begged once last time.

I nod grimly as slowly I pull out a small knife, with a black handle, from inside my purple suit's pocket.

I whisper my words of thanks to him, before my knife pierces his heart.

"T-thank y-you, Joker…" Was the last words he ever said to me.

"You're a fool, old man. Your life could have extended, with technology's help. But, you're stubborn to change and yet you can see it in other people's lives. I have **no **pity for you…" Was the last words I spoke to him.

As I place the bloody knife back into my suit's jacket pocket, I'm contemplating on what to do next.

_Should I tell Alice about her parents? _

_Should I tell her about Lucie? _

_Or should I just wait a little longer, before I tell the truth?_

As I stalk out of the dark and dank alley, a voice cries out in the back of my mind, _"You should tell her…"_

"And, here I thought you were gone for good, **Jack**. Welcome back, there's a lot you need catching up on… Come, take a walk with me." I whispered jokingly to my **other** self.

XXX

* * *

-End of Chapter seven: To be Continued…


	8. Lucie's gang

**~Chapter eight-Lucie's gang~**

-Lucie-

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a little princess who had everything she ever wanted.

Her mother and father were the king and queen of this kingdom; therefore, the little princess got what ever she desired.

She spent most days just playing with her vast amount of toys or playing dress-up with the servants.

It wasn't until the princess was **sent** to kindergarten, when she had made a **real **friend.

The girl she met there was also a princess, from yet another kingdom, so they became friends straight away; although, this princess didn't have the same wealth as the other, they were still the best of friends.

The princesses did practically everything together, but when it came time for a sleepover: the girls went to the rich princess's house instead.

The rich princess often wondered why she was never allowed at the other princess's house, but the girl kept repeatedly saying that it wasn't safe for them to **both **be there.

No matter how much the rich princess asked, the other wouldn't budge on the subject.

So they continued on in this way, until one day the poor princess had to leave forever.

After she had left, everything began to change…

…

A few years later, the rich princess heard about what happened to the other princess's parents: they had both been murdered.

The princess had often wondered why the other princess had once said-when they were younger-, _"Daddy said something horrible happened to mommy today, after she came home from work. He said that I'll never be able to see her again!" _

So now, the rich princess asked her parents to use their vast amount of money to go out and find the other girl.

But, the rich princess's parents had said no; and, no matter how much she begged and pleaded, the answer was still no.

And, as she was about to go out and find the princess herself, something horrible happened which changed the rich princess's life forever…

Her parent's were **murdered**, right in front of her eyes!

XXX

-Lucie cont.-

_It was late at night, when I awake to a ghastly noise… it was the sound of a man screaming!_

_I immediately shoved the bed sheets aside and I raced to my bedroom door, while I pressed one ear to the cold wood. _

_Another scream, this one belonged to a woman._

_As I was about to race out to see what was happening, the woman cried out, "P-Please, s-spare my daughter…_**please**_…"_

_The voice that spoke next didn't belong to either of my parents, because it was low and deep, and so it had to have been a man who spoke coolly, "I'm hired to kill just the _**two**_ of you, so I will not harm your daughter…"_

_There was a pause after he spoke and I thought he had whispered under his breath, "_**Yet**_…"_

_I opened the door, the tiniest bit, and I saw two figures in the hallway in front of my parent's room._

_A woman lay on the carpet, bleeding really badly, and the man towered over the woman on the ground. _

_It was dark in the hallway, so it was hard to see what the man looked like._

_Suddenly, I wanted to scream, to call out, to do something! _

_But, I was too terrified to even move a muscle…_

_So, I stood there, petrified, as the man pulled out what looked like a cane with a clown's head on it._

_He pressed some secret button and a knife protruded from the end of the cane. _

_He brought the cane high over one shoulder, before he plunged the sharp object into the woman's chest._

_It was then that I realized the woman is my mother!_

_I muffled a scream as I pulled away from the door and I cowered under my mattress. _

_I stayed like that until morning, when the servants found me and they found out what had transpired while they were on leave._

_Never again was I left alone… _

_As the only heir to the kingdom, I'm guarded from morning 'till night._

XXX

-Lucie cont.-

It wasn't until the princess was exactly eighteen years old when the servants, who guarded her, decided to leave one day.

They told the girl that she was no longer a child and that she could fend for herself.

They also told her that it would be for her own best interest to leave the mansion, she lived in, and move far away.

The girl said no and as she sat there-on the staircase-steps inside her **kingdom**-she watched everyone, who truly cared about her, leave forever.

XXX

-Lucie cont.-

Now you all know **my **side of the story…not like it matters much.

I'm not blaming Alice for what happened to my parents, since she was long gone before their murder happened.

The reason why I hate her so much is: because we're both alone in the world and she never came back for me…

Do I hate her so much that I could kill her?

No…

Yesterday was only my anger, which piles up so high from all that happens, and I just let it all out on her.

I really **do** miss her and I really **want **to talk with her…

But, it was like **another **me took over…

So, I had no control…

_So here I sit all alone, in my empty mansion, _**while people who love Alice are completely surrounding her**!

_You better stop it _**me**_, I don't _**care**_ if she has people who care about her._

**You should care! **

**Alice was your friend first, yet she still left you and she replaced you! **

**How can you just sit here, while she's out there having fun?**

_Because, it's not _**her **_fault… _

_She doesn't know the reason _**why **_our parent's died…_

_And, neither do I…_

**She killed her own father…**

_That was an accident…she didn't know what she was doing._

**She killed people before, she'll do it again.**

_Your wrong! _

_Alice isn't like that…_

**If you say so…**

…

I press my forehead on my knees and I wrap my arms around my legs.

The **other** me slowly starts to fade away, until I can't hear her voice anymore.

I sigh heavily when there is suddenly a knock on the front door.

I glance up at the front door, of my mansion, and I wonder who in the world can it be.

So, I sit there for a minute or two until the knocking continues, before I sigh again-while willing myself to my feet-and I cross the room over to the front door.

When I open the oak door, my heart nearly stops beating as I stare at a emo guy smirking at me.

He is holding a gold flyer in his hands and he suddenly tosses it over to me, which I catch with ease.

On the gold piece of paper, in pink letters, are the words: _"Come one, come all: I'm looking for people to join my new gang! I need talented youths with _**strange **_and __**fantastic**__ abilities. There are only four positions in my gang and once they're filled up, I'll be taking no more requests. -Yours truly, Queen of Diamonds."_

"I didn't make this, you must have the wrong girl…" I whispered indifferently to the emo guy.

His smirk turns into a slight frown, before he grabs the flyer again-and as he re-reads it-he speaks seriously, "No, see, it says where to find you at, right here. Isn't this your address?"

I glance at where he is pointing at, on the paper, and low-and-behold there is a map of my mansion.

"Huh, so that **other** me must have sent out a quest for a gang to challenge Alice…When I get my hands on that **other** self, **she'll **regret messing with **me**!" I whispered coolly to myself.

The emo guy chuckles at my whispering and I blush slightly.

It is, at this time, when I finally stop to notice him.

His coal-color, hair's cut short-it stops just before his shoulders and is straight-his hair parts to one side, but his bangs always seem to get in his eyes anyway.

His eyes are the brightest, but deepest, shade of sapphire I have ever seen; and, I used to believe that Alice's eyes are bright!

The emo guy is wearing a long-sleeve, striped, black-and-white t-shirt; and, around his neck, he has a black collar with a cross attached to it.

He also is wearing black jeans, which tears at the knees, and black combat boots adorn his feet.

He is the picturesque image of my **dream **guy!

I nearly die on the spot for not changing into something more appealing.

I still have on my Queen of Diamond costume I wore yesterday…

As I continue to stare at him, his smirk returns when he catches me staring and I blush again.

"My name is Felix Shadowton; and, you're the Queen of Diamonds, am I right?" He asked curiously, with a voice so heavenly.

"Um, yeah, but you can just call me **Lucie** when you're here." I whispered shyly.

I'm secretly hoping that he likes shy girls, as he crosses the threshold into my kingdom.

"Nice place you got here, Lucie." He spoke casually, while he glanced all around.

My heart flutters at hearing him say my name, but I compose myself as I reply grimly, "It's my…It **was** my parent's house, but now it all belongs to me."

Felix whistles suddenly and as I'm staring at him again, another knock comes from the front door.

I turn and reach for the handle-angry at the person who is distracting me from my day-dreaming-, but I'm cut short by Felix's hand.

"Here let me Lucie, after all you are the **princess**. There's no need for you to do any manual work." He purred in my ear.

Suddenly, I gasp…

_No one, but me, ever calls me a princess! _

I've never been so happy, before in my life, until that exact moment.

**Even being with Alice, **_can't compete with being with Felix…_

I'm smiling contentedly to myself as Felix slowly opens the door and there, on the other side of the oak door, stands twin magicians.

They both hold up matching gold letters and they say in unison, "We're Edward and Erik Finch and we're applying for the job."

I think it's so cute how they talk together or how they finish each others' sentences!

_Even if they are seventeen…_

**How can you tell?**

_Because they just have that look, you know?_

**I guess…**

…

Since they are twins, it'll be easy to describe them together: they both have short golden hair-their bangs stopping short, before their topaz eyes-and they both are wearing the same matching magician costume.

The magician costume itself is: a black hat with playing cards-the cards tuck into the red velvet of the hat-, a black suit-complete with a white dress shirt and a black tie-, and lastly on their feet are black evening shoes.

Later, I learned that Erik is the twin who has little, light brown freckles above his nose, so that is how I can tell them apart.

"Welcome to the gang boys, come on in and we'll move this party to the library." I spoke seriously, while taking charge of the situation again.

As the three guys follow me, I keep day-dreaming them as love-sick puppies; mostly, because guys never follow after me…ever.

As I seat myself in my golden armchair-which sits behind an oak desk-and the others find a place to sit, another knock comes from the front door.

"Do you want us to go and get them?" Erik asked eagerly.

"Since we came in last and all…" Edward added sincerely.

"Sure that's fine, just hurry back and we'll begin our meeting." I answered casually.

I watch them rise, slowly, and then they hurry out of the room with endless amounts of energy.

"So, Lucie…what happened to your parents." Felix spoke seriously when the twins were out of ear shot.

My heart freezes at this subject.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then I'll leave you be. I just want to tell you how sorry I am to hear that they're gone." He whispered sincerely from the black chaise lounge he was laying on.

I nod grimly, but I say nothing.

I'm thankful for when the twins return and I watch silently as they take their place back on the red love-seat, which is across from the chaise lounge.

_What comes next is a surprise to us all, _**but considering the request I had made,**_ I suppose it isn't really that shocking…_

The girl, who is standing by the library's door, is quiet and still and I hardly notice her at all until I see her blinking.

But, even though my eyes are showing me a girl, my mind is telling me that she isn't human at all.

The girl has long, straight ebony hair-which parts to one side and is hold up by a purple headband.

Her glassy amethyst eyes are watchful and distant.

The girl's skin stitches together here and there, the skin-patches are many different colors: dark blue, light purple, pink, and even human skin.

Her clothes are simple enough: she is wearing a black and white stitch dress, which ends at her knees; and, white, lace boots rests on her feet.

"My name is Lydia Gothberg," The girl whispered quietly with shifty eyes, before she added remotely, "I'm a doll girl; and, a puppeteer, with dark magic, created me…"

"Welcome Lydia, my name is Lucie Baker." I responded seriously with a warm smile.

"Won't you come in and have a seat?" I added sweetly.

**This is the first girl I've seen in a while, **_or at least since I seen Alice yesterday…_

Lydia nods slowly and then she quickly glances around the room, before she notices a black stool, near my desk, which she suddenly stalks over to sit on it.

I'm about to ask her if she is uncomfortable sitting on the stool, when Felix suddenly speaks eagerly, "Now that **one **introduction is out-of-the-way, it's my turn."

Felix jumps off the chaise lounge and he lands right in front of my desk; and, he suddenly is smirking at me again.

I blush at his grin, before I ask curiously, "And what **strange **and _**fantastic**_ abilities do you have Felix?"

"Just watch and I'll amaze you, _your highness_." Felix purred dramatically.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, black cat ears appear on top of Felix's head and a black tail swishes behind him.

Just as suddenly as his strange cat appendages appear, the shadows in the library start to sway back and forth as Felix moves.

In one quick movement, all the shadows in the room jump into the air and shoot towards Felix, making me gasp.

The shadows cling to his arms and the shadows enlarge themselves until they are giant, shadowy cat claws.

"Impressed yet?" He whispered softly.

"**That's **nothing…" The twins said together.

The twins push Felix aside as the they take his place, in front of my desk, and Felix just lands softly back on the chaise lounge.

Felix's smirk never leaves his face as he whispers jokingly, "**Impatient**, much?"

Edward reaches inside his hat and he pulls out a big black book with a red pentagram on it; and, as he does so, Erik pulls the playing cards down from his hat and he suddenly holds them in front of him.

Edward opens his spell-caster book and while he begins chanting ancient-and-unidentifiable words, the playing cards are circling his brother.

It seems the more Edward chants, the more the cards fly around Erik.

Erik closes his eyes, while this is all going on, and suddenly he reaches out his hand and grabs blindly at a card.

With a random card in Erik's hand, Edward stops chanting and he closes his book.

As soon as the book closes, the cards stop flying and they just hang there in mid-air.

Erik opens his eyes-which are suddenly white all-of-a-sudden-and he shows everyone the card he holds in his hand: it is the eight of diamonds.

"The diamond represents you, Lucie. A person of the diamond is: either fair or red haired-with fair eyes-who is also impulsive, has a quick temper, and is very impatient," Erik began seriously, he before added solemnly, "While the eight represents **Strength**, which has many meanings, one including: **bravery **in facing incredible odds."

"Did something happen to you, in the past or recently, that you faced, Lucie?" Erik questioned curiously, while his eyes were still white.

I only stare at him in shock and I choke back the words that come bubbling up from my throat: _My parents…I watched them die…does that count? _

_Maybe, I'm just jumping to conclusions._

_He did say _**bravery,** _which I had none…_

So instead of answering, I just sit there quietly, while pulling at a strand of my hair.

Felix speaks up then, to ease the tension, "So, how about you Lydia? What can you do?"

The twins sigh-Erik's eyes suddenly returns to normal-and they return to their comfy love-seat, while glancing over at Lydia.

All eyes are on her and if Lydia is nervous, she doesn't show it; or rather, her face is frozen in a permanent nervous expression.

Lydia stands up then-walking casually over to where Felix and the twins had once stood-and her hands start to search her sides, until she finds what she is looking for: a little brown bear that has stitches on its eyes and mouth, keeping them closed shut.

Lydia unzips the little bear's mouth and she pulls out two long, sowing needles.

"What are you going to do with **those**, are you going to **sew** us something?" Felix asked jokingly.

Lydia's nervous expression never seems to change and-as I'm wondering what that puppeteer did to make her face freeze like that-she does something so amazing that I have to replay it again in my mind to understand it.

She sticks both needles into her chest, right where her heart is, and she begins to unravel her skin; and, after her skin is beginning to unravel, she starts stitching a new layer of skin in its place.

Lydia doesn't stop stitching until her skin is pure white-while freckles dot her skin here and there-and when her hair turns from ebony to auburn.

Suddenly, her glassy, amethyst eyes slide back into her head and when they come back again they are the color of caramel.

The clothes she stitches matches my **Queen of Diamonds **costume and she even has the yellow rain boots to complete the transformation!

Everyone just stares at her with open mouths and I'm the one shocked most of all…

She is like an exact copy of me, to every last detail!

_I'm completely speechless…_

**No you're not…you just said something just then, right?**

_You know what I mean, _**me**_!_

…

"Wow, Lydia, I'm totally amazed! I had no idea you could do something so amazing!" I said excitedly.

"We can definitely use this to our advantage, Lucie." Felix commented casually.

As Lydia is re-stitching herself back to normal, she speaks indifferently, "The stitch only lasts for thirty minutes. Any more after that and I'm permanently trapped in the person's skin. Please keep that in mind, when calling on my power…"

"Sure, no problem…" I whispered nervously.

When Lydia is **back** to **normal**, she shoves the needles back into her teddy bear and then she takes her place back on the stool.

"So…" Erik started anxiously.

"What's our gang's name, Lucie?" Edward finished excitedly.

I look at each of them in turn and I think about this question for a good long time.

**Take in consideration what Alice's gang is: Bloody Rose.**

_Stay out of this, _**you**_! _

_I can do this_ **myself**_…_

_Sure_** you can…Lucie.**

**But, let's not forget who really brought these four here and that would be **_me_**!**

_What are you trying to say?_

**I'm saying this: it was **_my_** idea to bring us all together; and, so I already have a name in mind…**

_Which is…?_

"**White Rose…**" I finally answered deviously, or rather the **other** me spoke.

Everyone stares at me intensely, before they cheer towards the name and that is that.

We are now White Rose; and, it is only a matter of time until we cross paths with our sister rose: Bloody Rose.

XXX

* * *

-End of Chapter eight: To be Continued…


	9. Bloody Rose vs White Rose

**~Chapter nine-Bloody Rose vs. White Rose~**

-Alice-

"I feel a disturbance…" I whispered suspiciously one late afternoon.

The gang and I all sit around in the Game Room, playing a new final fantasy game we stole last week, when I spoke of my foreboding feeling.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Spike asked curiously from his bean bag chair with a controller in his hand.

Each of us are taking turns playing the game we stole; and so, when one gets frustrated, another one takes their place.

"What I mean is: I can feel an omen about to happen!"

"Now that is highly illogical, there is no possible way for you to have such a feeling, Alice." Jack corrected as he shrugged and as he threw his hands at his sides, all at the same time.

_How can I possibly tell them that the _**other**_ me told me something bad is about to happen soon…?_

_First: they'll never believe me about __**her**__ foresight; and, second: no one will ever know about the _**other**_ me…not even Joker. _

_If they know about _**her**_…what will they think of _**me**_?_

…

I sigh heavily as I try to think of a way to get them to believe me, when Joker suddenly walks into the room.

"Joker…" I whispered softly and I could barely breathe at that point.

I haven't seen him for days!

Well, not since that day when I/**we** went to meet Lucie alone…

So, believe me when **I **say: **I'm** beyond the point of nervousness!

**Good for you, Alice…**

**At least you don't see **_me_** being nervous over **_him_**!**

_Oh really? _

_Think so?_

**What's **_that_** supposed to mean?**

…

Everyone, in the room, stops watching Spike play the game and they turn their attention to the Joker.

Joker is expressionless as he makes his way across the room and then he just collapses on his arm-chair.

Suddenly, they are all talking at once, asking him all kinds of questions like: where have you been, what have you been doing all this time, and why didn't you tell us where you were going?

That last question belongs to me…

Joker looks from one person to the next, before his eyes rest on me and he speaks very seriously, "Alice, we need to talk…I have to tell you something that's really important."

My heart slows its beating, all on its own, as if it already knows what the Joker is going to talk about.

"O-okay Joker, tell me what you need to tell me…" I whispered slowly.

Joker leans over his chair-his hands find mine-and as he holds my hands tightly, he speaks solemnly, "I know the reason to your parents' murder…"

Now everyone's attention is on me as they wait impatiently for Joker to continue.

"Go on…" I urged.

"Alice, your parents used to work for a company that was doing shady things. Once your parents realized what was really going on, they wanted out of the company…but, not without a **price**."

"W-What k-kind of shady things was this company doing?" I questioned nervously.

"Well…that's the thing, I didn't get a chance to find that part out, **yet**."

"Then, we need to find out what was really going on!"

"Alice, I know what you're thinking, but we shouldn't try to dig up the past anymore than we already have…" Joker whispered softly.

His fingers run softly over my hands, trying to keep me calm.

"But, Joker, everyone thinks…that **I** was the one who **killed** them! I was wrongly accused of a crime I didn't commit…" I sobbed.

"Even though you **did**, accidentally, **kill **your dad…" Elsa whispered grimly.

"Elsa, shut up!" Eva spoke indignantly, before she jabbed her sister in the side with an elbow.

Joker glares at them both, before they apologize-Eva apologizes for the both of them, of course-and they suddenly leave the room.

"Alice…" Spike and Jack both whispered worriedly.

I half sit in my chair, while I lean across the space between my chair and Joker's, as I rest my head on Joker's shoulder.

"Could you two give us a minute alone?" Joker asked as politely as he could.

Spike looks at Jack and Jack looks at Spike, before they nod grimly and they leave the room together.

I cry into his shoulder then and I cry like never before.

It feels like a great weight is lifting itself from my shoulders; and, I don't want this feeling to end.

"Ssh, Alice it'll be alright… I'm here, so I'll protect you. Please, cry as much as you want…" Joker whispered sincerely into my hair.

_So…I didn't…I couldn't have…_

_Someone else murdered my parents!_

**Well actually-**

_No! _

_If you remember, someone threw my father into that _**quiet** **room**_!_

**Yeah, but you still-**

_Yes, I know…_

**Sheesh, at least let me finish my sentences before you stop me!**

_Sorry…_

…

"This is an important news announcement, I repeat: this is an important news announcement." A reporter spoke firmly-from within the TV-, before she addedseriously, "In these past few days, we've received recent reports of gang activity throughout Gotham City. This gang has already stolen from, almost, every major jewelry store; and, the police are struggling to bring this gang down."

The reporter pauses, before-I hear a shuffling of paper-she speaks again, "Here is a picture of the culprits; and, if you have seen these five people anywhere, please contact the police immediately. That is the end of this important news announcement…"

I lift my head away from Joker's shoulder, only a little, so that I can see the news broadcast-which came on when Spike turned the game off.

My heart nearly stops beating, altogether, at what I see on the screen: I'm expecting to see my gang and I on the news, but instead the person that I see on the picture is Lucie! And her gang…

"W-What is this? Is this a sick, cruel joke?" I questioned in disbelief.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" Joker asked softly.

He doesn't see the picture yet, instead he is still staring at me.

"Look Joker, look at the nonsense on the news!" I spoke indignantly as I pointed to Lucie's picture.

Joker finally pulls his attention away from me, just quick enough, to see Lucie and **her** gang, before the picture disappears off the screen.

"What the-"

"I know, it's a prank! Lucie would **never **do something like this…" I whispered in a huff.

"Alice, can you honestly say that? Even after she attacked you?" Joker questioned seriously.

I stare up at him and I'm at a loss for words, so instead I just fold my arms and I try my best to deny what I just saw.

"We need to tell the others, since it concerns all of us…" Joker spoke firmly.

"What, exactly, do you mean?"

"If Lucie has her own gang-and she closely resembles you-then, people will think you are committing the crimes instead."

I gasp and suddenly it all becomes clear to me.

_I finally understand why Lucie dresses as the Queen of Diamonds!_

**She wants everything that I have!**

"_I won't forgive her! _**How dare she try to steal **_my_** image away from me?** _This_** means **_war!_" I/**we** cried angrily as I/**we** stomped out of the room to search for the others and to tell them what had just happened.

XXX

-Joker's dark side-

"Oh Alice, why must you fight her? She's your **cousin** after all…" I spoke solemnly, to no one in particular.

Once Alice leaves the room, all sense of **being** leaves me entirely…

I'm devoid of any happiness and my heart aches to see her again, even if she is still in the warehouse…

_Is this what you felt all the time, Jack?_

**Yes…painful, isn't it? **

**Not being able to see her all the time or be by her side, constantly…it can drive a man insane.**

_What should I do, then? _

_What can I do to make these awful feelings go away?_

**There's only one thing to do…**

**You have to make **_her_**, **_**yours**_**and **_**yours**_** alone. **

**Only then, **_will _**you ever be satisfied.**

_Is that so? _

_You really think that would work? _

_And, why the hell are _**you**_ giving _**me **_advice anyway?_

…

Silence fills the space around me, as I think about this new idea.

"_I'll do it…I'll make Alice _**mine!**"

XXX

-Lucie-

"Do you guys think Alice watched the news this morning?" I questioned absently.

Since it is such a beautiful day outside, I told my gang that we ought to go swimming!

Of course the swimming pool is indoors, but at least the roof, over the pool, is glass so the sun can get through…

"I bet she saw it," Erik began eagerly, before he added smugly, "How can anyone miss a news broadcast like that…?"

"When normally, only supervillians are on television?" Edward finished deviously.

I only nod silently to myself.

I'm lounging on a pink inner tube, my arms and legs are hanging lazily over the sides, as I float aimlessly around the pool.

I'm wearing a white, frilly two-piece bathing suit with pink polka dots on it.

And, since I'm such a nervous person, I'm not even going to begin to describe what bathing suits the guys are wearing…

So…

Erik and Edward are racing each other from one side of the pool to the other, seeing which twin is the fastest.

But, from where I'm lounging, I can't tell the difference between the two…they are just blobs of color because they're that fast.

Lydia said that, because of her patch skin, she can't get wet at all or she might unravel and then she'll just be a pile of skin; and, so of course, she still is wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday.

The thing about Lydia's skin unraveling is totally gross, but I don't say as much, while she finds a pool chair and she lounges on it 'til we finish swimming.

And, as for Felix…

_Please don't make me talk about him! _

_It's too embarrassing…_

**You're just a chicken…**

_Hush up! _

_Like _**you**_ know anything about _**me…**

**I**_do_** know all about **_you_**…**

…

He's cute enough just wearing his emo clothes, but seeing him without a shirt on is just too much for me!

Which is why I'm lounging on this inner tube…because, I almost drowned when I saw him come out of the changing room.

Suddenly, as if he knew I'm thinking about him, Felix swims over to where I am and he smirks his famous grin at me.

"You're not going to swim…? Are you tired already, Lucie?" He asked teasingly.

I have to look away-before he catches me staring-while I whisper nervously, "I'm fine, really…I'm just relaxing is all."

I can feel my face flush, so I splash some water on myself to cool down, but it barely helps at all…

"Alright if you say so, _your highness_." Felix spoke warmly, before he swam away.

These past few days he's been calling me that, which only makes me blush even more!

I sigh deeply as I stare up at the glass ceiling.

The sky is the perfect shade of blue and there is hardly a cloud in the sky…**an ominous day indeed.**

Whenever there is a perfect day like this, you just know something bad is going to happen…because, there is no such thing as **perfect** in this world.

**It could mean what I think it means…**

_Tell me, what you're thinking about…_**me**_._

**Well, if you think about it…it's probably got something to do with Alice!**

_Oh, is that so? _

_I hadn't noticed…_

**Don't you get smart with **_me_**! **

**What's with **_you _**today anyway? **

**Why are you being so lazy?**

_I don't know…maybe it's the sun. _

_Whenever the sun is out, I just don't feel like doing anything…_

**It's probably because of your sensitive skin…**

_Maybe you're right…who knows._

…

"Lucie, are you alright?"

I'm being brought back to reality by the sound of Felix's voice; and, suddenly I realize I'm not in the water anymore, instead I find myself on one of the pool chairs.

"How did I get here…?" I whispered dully.

"You passed out in the water and I carried you out." Felix answered worriedly.

I stare at him now and I realize, a little too late, just how close he is to me; and, as I sit on the pool chair, I notice that he is hovering over the left side of the chair.

He is standing closer than the **allow****-**space-which is ten feet away in every direction-and as I try to remember how to breathe, he comes a little closer.

"Lucie, what's wrong are you not feeling well?"

He reaches out his hand towards me and when his hand comes too close, I flinch away to hide my face in my hands.

"Lucie…"

"Please…don't touch me…" I barely whispered.

My body is shaking all over at a long-lost memory: the memory of a stranger killing my parents.

_No…don't come near me! _

_I don't _**trust **_anyone…they're all out to get me!_

**Do you really believe **_that_**? **

**You must really be traumatized then, to believe such a **_childish _**thing!**

_Shut up! _

_What do you know any way?_

_I was so scared…_**so scared**_…_

…

Suddenly, I feel a towel placing ever so lightly on my shoulders, so I glance up and I see a very concerned Felix staring back at me.

"Lucie, I'm sorry if I startled you…I didn't mean it, honestly." He whispered sincerely.

Regret and guilt gnaws at my consciousness, when I realize what I had done.

I turned away from him so abruptly that he probably blames himself for it!

"Felix, no, **I'm **the one who should apologize…" I whispered softly.

I glance around to notice the others are staring at the two of us, before they go back to what they were doing: the twins continue swimming and Lydia is reading a book she found.

"It's fine Lucie, you don't need to apologize. I can understand why you moved away from me…" He spoke firmly as he sat down, next to me, on a nearby pool chair.

"It's just…I remembered something pretty painful just now, and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." I whispered grimly.

Felix reaches his hand out again and he touches the towel-that still rests on my shoulders-, before he replies softly, "You didn't hurt my feelings, I understand completely."

I'm looking into his eyes then and I see understanding there in his eyes.

"Oh, that's right…you deal with the shadows. So then, **they** must have told you…"

He nods grimly.

I gasp and suddenly I feel like a great weight is lifting itself off my shoulders.

_At last, someone who knows my past without me even telling them! _

_Thank god…_

"Felix…I-"

"It's alright Lucie, you don't have to say anything. And, we don't have to tell the others about it, if you're not ready. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, okay?" Felix spoke earnestly as he smirked at me again.

I only nod silently.

I'm suddenly turning my attention to the twins, who are still swimming in the pool, and I keep wondering where they get all their energy from as I'm watching them.

They're still racing each other and they're acting as if they never get tired at all.

"Gang," I finally spoke up, before I added seriously, "It's time to put: Operation Battle Rose, into action!"

Even from where I'm sitting, Lydia and the twins hear what I had said and suddenly they're all standing in front of me.

I look at each of them in turn: Erik and Edward smirk excitedly, Lydia still holds her famous vacant expression, and Felix grins like crazy.

"**Alright gang, it's **_Showtime__…_" I whispered devilishly with an evil grin.

XXX

-Alice-

After I called everyone to the Game Room for a meeting-and told them what I saw on the news this morning-, I found an interesting piece of paper taped to the outside doors of the warehouse.

This piece of paper is exactly like the first I had received: the paper itself is golden and the words written in white letters.

The letters, themselves, read: _"Dear Alice, I'm sure you probably saw the news today, that's good, at least now you know how serious I am! Well after a long day of thinking, I decided we should meet again. Oh, it's okay if you want to bring your gang. In fact, I insist that you bring them! Because this concerns all of them too… I know what you're thinking now: let's settle this once and for all! Well, I couldn't agree with you more! Let's meet up at Angela's Jewels tonight at ten and then, we'll see just who has the better gang. -Love Always, Your Best Friend, Lucie."_

"How dare she! Try to make a fool of me, eh? I think not!" I mumbled heatedly to myself as I returned to the Game Room.

Everyone is still sitting where I had left them-when there had been a knock at the warehouse door and I went to answer it-and they're staring at me as I return to sit in my comfy arm-chair.

"So, who was it Alice?" Eva questioned curiously.

"Oh, it was a **pest **no doubt about that! Just see for yourselves…" I spoke indignantly as I tossed the letter at no on in particular.

Spike is the one who catches it first.

He slowly reads it silently and then he reads it out loud, before he says coolly, "So, she wants a fight? Then, we'll give her a fight!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Spike!" I agreed anxiously.

Eva and Elsa get the paper next and they look between each other, before Eva speaks worriedly, "Are you sure this is alright, Alice?"

"Doesn't this sound like a trap?" Elsa commented cautiously.

"Who cares, I've had enough of her sick games! This ends now…" I whispered grimly.

"But, you're thinking too rashly, Alice. You are the leader of this gang, so you need to have a clear head when your making decisions." Jack advised.

"Who's side are you on, any way?!" Spike and I spoke angrily together.

"I'm on your side, **clearly**, but I'm only suggesting that we bide our time, before we head into battle." Jack responded calmly.

"He's right Alice, we should prepare first…" Eva and Elsa whispered seriously.

I feel totally powerless at that point…

What kind of leader am I, if I can't even get my gang to follow my ideas?

"We'll if you won't help me, then Spike and I will go alone!" I said in a huff.

I quickly get up and I head for the door-leaving the others behind before they can say anything else-when I suddenly notice that Joker stands in front of the only exit.

"**Move **Joker, I'm leaving and there's nothing you can say to stop me!" I spoke heatedly with my arms crossed.

Joker smirks slightly, before-in one quick movement-he stands directly in front of me.

Joker grabs my arms lightly and he moves them to my sides, while he places his arms around me.

"Joker…" I whispered reluctantly.

Before I can say anymore, Joker's lips are on mine and I nearly drown in the sensation.

He's gentle at first, but when I struggle to break free of him, the kiss becomes more possessive.

When he finally pulls away from me, I take a deep breath-that I don't remember I held-and I just stare up at him.

"Joker, w-why did y-you…?"

"You said so yourself, 'there's nothing **you** can **say** to stop me'. So, I **kissed** you instead…" He answered jokingly.

He chuckles softly and even I giggle a bit because it was pretty funny after all.

**He used my words against me…**

_Joker always knows how to make me smile._

"I overheard your conversation Alice, and even though I don't want to admit it, your friends are right. We need to prepare for battle, before we just rush in without a plan." Joker finally spoke firmly.

I nod grimly.

_He's right…what was I thinking? _

_Just what kind of leader am I? _

_Rushing in without a plan, what came over me?_

**Don't you mean what came over **_me_**?**

_I'm not even going to start with _**you**_._

**I win by default then!**

…

I lower my head and I try to hide my shame.

"Hey, it's alright Alice…so, please, look at me," Joker spoke sweetly-I lifted my head and I looked into Joker's eyes-, before he added sincerely, "I know it's painful for you now… You just found out what really happened to your parents and now your best friend is fighting against you. It's overwhelming, right?"

I can only nod in silence.

"Well you don't have to deal with this by yourself anymore! I'm here and you've got your friends. You're not alone anymore, Alice." Joker whispered earnestly.

"Are you sure about that…? I am really, not alone anymore?" I asked absently.

Joker's arms tighten around me, while he lowers his head and he kisses my forehead softly.

"I'm **here **now, aren't I?"

I slowly nod again.

"Oh Joker, don't ever leave me again!" I spoke desperately as I suddenly pulled my arms free, while wrapping them around Joker, and I hugged him tightly.

"I promise Alice, I'll never leave you again." Joker whispered honestly into my hair.

Silence fills the air and I can feel everyone staring at me, but it's okay since I have my back to them.

_I don't think I can have handle everyone staring at me directly…_

**You're telling me…**

**Ugh, I hate when people stare at **_me_**.**

…

I sigh deeply, clearing my thoughts, and I'm finally able to calm down.

"Um Joker…"

"Yes?"

"You can let go of me now…" I whispered nervously.

"Do I **have **to?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes, we have to prepare don't we?"

"Oh darn and here I wanted to hold you like this forever!"

Joker finally releases me and as I stretch out my arms, which are sore from hugging him, I sigh again.

"Alright gang, do we have any ideas on how we should attack?" I asked seriously everyone, once I sat in my arm-chair again.

I look at each of them in turn: Eva and Elsa smile at me reassuringly, Spike grins no matter what the situation, Joker glances at me lovingly, and Jack is calm and collected as ever.

"**Let's **_begin__, _**shall we?**" I whispered deviously with an evil grin.

XXX

-Lucie-

My gang and I are the first to arrive at Angela's Jewels-right on time might I add-, so as we hang out in the lobby, we scope out the area.

The store itself has two levels to it: the first level is the "lobby" or gallery and the second level is the "prize room" or jewel room.

_I came up with the names myself…_

**I'm sure we all noticed that, Lucie.**

_I have nothing to say to _**you**_ now._

**Fine with **_me_**!**

…

In the lobby: boring paintings are on all the walls, while crazy looking sculptures adorn every available stand.

Hallways cut off each section, which the hallways then lead to more paintings and sculptures.

_This level will be for the bonus round, that's for sure…_

Once we all ascend the spiral staircase, at the far right of the room, we find the jackpot: cases upon cases of jewels behind glass.

This level is also cut off by hallways too, just like the first level.

"Are we really going to wait for Alice to show up?" Erik questioned with disbelief.

"Wouldn't it be easier, if we just stole everything now?" Edward added anxiously.

"No, we have to wait! I want to properly challenge her! Besides, it's not every day we get to strut our stuff… If you know what I mean." I answered the twins automatically.

"I think I know what you're talking about, Lucie. You want us to show off our incredible powers and not just steal everything right from under their noses." Felix commented casually.

"Exactly, Felix!" I exclaimed happily.

"But, won't we just lose that way?" Lydia questioned with doubt.

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

"If we show off too much, then we won't steal enough to win against them…" Lydia argued with her vacant expression and her lifeless eyes.

"She's right you know…" Erik whispered grimly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"If we don't take this seriously, then we'll lose…" Edward responded solemnly to his brother.

"Yeah I suppose, that's all true and what not, but I've already got a plan!" I spoke with confidence.

"So, tell us _your highness_, what is this plan of yours?" Felix purred.

"Alright, first off we'll work in teams: team one consists of Felix and Lydia, while team two is Lydia and the twins." I spoke with authority.

"So, I'm in both teams…? What about you, Lucie?" Lydia asked emotionless.

"Yes, you're in both teams and I'll be by myself-stealing as much as I can-because of my "prize" system: the leader of the teams get twenty points for each item they steal, while their team members get only ten points. So, I'm the trump card!" I replied firmly to Lydia.

"Now Felix, I've got a special job for you to do and I'm going to tell you a secret about Alice-that she never told anyone-: she has a super weakness for cat ears!" I whispered deviously to him.

Felix's smirk grows wider as an idea is forming in his head; and,-I have to say-that out of all the grins he's shown me before, this one takes the cake!

"I got it Lucie, you want me to **distract** Alice…right?" He asked evilly.

I nod at him, before I turn to Lydia and I add seriously, "I want you to follow Felix, as he chases after Alice. So, you can use your power on her, by changing into whom ever you think would distract her the most," I paused as I thought about something, before I added firmly, "But, when that wolf boy shows up, I want you out of there! Those claws of his will rip your patch skin to pieces… Once you leave Felix's team, I want you to go and meet up with the twins. Understood?"

"Roger that, **boss**…" Lydia answered solemnly.

I sigh heavily at her statement and her expression.

**Can't the girl at least show a **_little_** enthusiasm?**

_That's exactly what _**I**_ was thinking!_

**Oh really…? **

**I **_never_ **would have guessed…**

…

"What about **us**, boss…?" Erik asked excitedly.

"What do you want us to do, **Lucie**?" Edward added seriously, while correcting Erik.

"There are twins on Alice's team as well, so your job is to distract them until Lydia can meet up with you. Once she does, she will help you distract them…" I answered solemnly to the twins.

"'**Them**'…?" Erik and Edward spoke together.

"Alice will probably buddy up into teams as well as us, so she'll probably send that **Skellington** person with her own twins." I replied casually.

"How do you know all this, Lucie?" Edward asked curiosuly.

_It's because of the _**other me**_…_

_No, I can't tell them that…_

_What will they think of _**me**_, if they find out about _**her**_?_

"Never mind all that! Hurry, I think I hear someone coming! Let's get back down to the lobby, before they find out we're up here." I responded quickly.

XXX

-Alice-

All seems too quiet as we arrive at Angela's Jewels at: 10:45 P.M.

I had tried to get everyone out of the warehouse on time, but we had to eat dinner and all…

Oh well, I like being fashionably late anyway!

"Okay gang, so here's the plan I've come up with," I spoke seriously, as we stood outside the jewelry store-actually in an alley next to it-, before I added firmly, "First we'll split into two teams: team one will be Spike and me, while team two will be Jack and the twins!"

"And, why aren't I included in the team match up?" Joker asked anxiously.

I glance at Joker, through my blonde bangs, and I answer meekly, "Well, knowing Lucie, as I do, she'll probably find a way to make you stay out of this whole battle… So, I want you on standby for when something goes wrong."

"So, what you're saying is: I'm your **Ace**?" Joker asked jokingly.

"That's correct, I'm counting on you Joker!" I exclaimed proudly, while patting his shoulder.

"I was **only **kidding…" Joker whispered grimly under his breath.

"So, what else is there?" Eva asked curiously.

"What my sister is trying to ask: is there more to your plan, Alice?" Elsa corrected her sister.

"Hey Elsa, if I **wanted **to say that, then I would **have **said it! I hate when you keep correcting me, like that…" Eva responded in a huff.

"But, you don't ever complete **any **of your sentences…" Elsa commented dully.

"Girls, enough! I understand it either way… Now, can we get back to my plan?" I asked heatedly.

They both nod silently.

"Now…**where **were we?" I questioned myself.

"You were, just now, going over the teams, Alice." Jack replied casually.

"Oh,-that's right-thanks, Jack! What would I ever do without your photographic memory?" I responded with a smirk.

"It's not photographic memory, I'm just a genius." He replied smugly.

Joker coughs, "Show-off…"

"I heard that Joker!" I spoke dramatically as I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What, I didn't say **nothing**…" Joker whispered with a grin.

"Any who, back to the plan… Knowing Lucie, she'll probably set up a point systems something like this: team leaders get the most points for each item they steal, while their team members get only a handful of points." I whispered seriously to everyone.

"That's why I'm counting on team two, to distract Lucie's main forces, so that I can steal as much as I can!" I whispered firmly to the group.

"Roger that, boss!" Eva responded excitedly, while pulling her teammates into a **group** hug.

"Will you let go of me?" Jack replied coolly to Eva.

"You can **try **asking her that, but she won't listen…" Elsa commented indifferently.

"Alright, anything can go wrong with this plan, so be ready to play it by ear if that happens." I spoke solemnly.

"Alright let's do this!" My gang and I spoke together as we threw our hands up into the air.

XXX

-Alice cont.-

In order to speed up the battle, I think it's best to skip the: "witty banter" and the "I-challenge-you" parts.

After all, it took us nearly an hour just to stop arguing.

So instead, I'll just pick up at the part when Lucie's gang and my gang split into teams…

And, of course Lucie said Joker couldn't take part in the battle, in fact he had to wait outside until the battle was over!

**She even told us the rules in which we had to follow…**

_I mean, are you kidding me? _

_Who, _**in their right mind,** _sets up rules to steal? _

**Clearly, not Lucie…**

…

I sigh deeply as I press my body to the wall and I slowly peer around the corner.

My main forces are on the second floor, distracting the enemy, while I stay on the first floor in defiance to Lucie's rules.

_Can you believe her? _

_Making the first floor a _**bonus round?**

_Everything in the store, is fair game in my eyes!_

As I'm spying towards the hallway to my left, I notice all kinds of fancy paintings and sculptures; and, when I turn to glance down the right hallway, I notice it's a new section that isn't complete yet.

"Better stay out of that area…who knows **who **could be lurking in the shadows…" I whispered anxiously with a chill.

"You **called**…?" A voice purred from behind me.

I turn around, backing into a wall, and I suddenly see one of Lucie's gang members smirking at me.

The guy has short black hair, which parts to one side, and he has the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen.

He is wearing a long-sleeved, striped, black-and-white t-shirt and black jeans-which tear at the knees-; and, he also is wearing, around his neck, a black collar with a cross attached to it and on his feet are black combat boots.

"I have waited **all** night to get you **alone**, Alice." He whispered evilly.

A shiver runs down my spine, before I respond disgustedly, "Do you even know how **creepy **that sounds?"

"Of course, why **else** would I say it?"

Suddenly, he stops walking towards me and something strange happens next: black cat ears appear, on top of his head, and a black cat tail swishes behind him.

_Oh no…n-not a cat!_

"I heard a pretty interesting rumor about you, Alice. One that involves **cats**…" The cat guy purred.

"I-I don't know…w-what you're t-talking about! Heh, what rumor?" I stuttered nervously.

In one quick movement, he stands directly in front of me and he places one hand on the wall to my right-to keep me from running away-as he leans in closer to me.

"That you think cats are **cute**…" He whispered in my ear.

My whole body tenses up at his words and I know right away who told him about **one **of my weakness…**Lucie**!

I muster up all of my strength, at that point, to shove him away from me and he staggers backwards.

"So, the little **Queen **likes to play **rough**, eh?"

Another shiver runs down my spine, before I reply indignantly, "Would you shut the hell up already?! Your creepy words, are creeping me out!"

He smirks at me and he answers seriously, "My name's not **you**, it's Felix."

"Like I care!" I shouted back.

"You **should**…Alice." Felix purred softly.

By now my whole body is tense and I can barely move, that's when the unthinkable happens: I stare at his cat ears intensely.

_I bet…they're soft like real cat ears! _

_I mean…even Spike doesn't have his wolf ears out _**all**_ the time! _

_Maybe, if I just touch them for a second…_

_No, this is all part of Lucie's plan to distract me!_

_I must resist…the urge to touch his cat ears! _

_I must…_

…

"Do you want to touch my ears?" Felix spoke smugly.

My face flushes because of my thoughts, and day-dreaming, so Felix realizes what I'm thinking about.

"N-no, n-not at all…!" I stammered nervously.

Felix moves closer to me again and he lowers his head so I can reach his cat ears.

_No…must resist…something…cat ears…_

_What was I saying again?_

_Cat ears…? _

_Right, something about cat ears…_

_Yeah, just for a minute…!_

…

I slowly reach my hands towards Felix's head and he sighs deeply as my fingers touch his cat ears.

_Aw, they are just like real cat ears! _

_Teehee, this is fun…_

**Alice, what do you think you're doing?**

_Petting a guy's cat ears…_

_What's it look like I'm doing?_

**You need to stop this, now! **

**He's only here to distract you…Alice.**

_Say what now…? _

_Distract me, from what?_

**You idiot, from the battle! **

**You know, against **_Lucie_**?**

…

I gasp suddenly and I let go of Felix's cat ears, before I stutter nervously, "I-I know exactly w-what you're trying to do, y-you fiend! Well, you won't fool me!"

"I did for at least…thirty minutes, Alice." He purred right back.

Anger boils over, from my head to my feet, and I suddenly pull out my **dog** whistle and I blow into the whistle to call Spike.

"H-Hey, w-what's that for?" Felix stuttered anxiously.

"Now you're gonna get it, cat guy! I'm bringing out my back-up!" I answered smugly.

Suddenly, as if out of no where, Spike appears-he looks between Felix and me-, before he realizes why I had called him.

"So, I finally get to meet my nemesis…**cat**." Spike growled eagerly.

"**Dog**…or should I say **mutt**? Because, clearly, the smell coming off from you is not a **dog** at all." Felix responded disgustedly, while pinching his nose.

"It's neither, I'm a **wolf**!" Spike shouted angrily.

"Oh no…that's even **worse**." Felix replied full of dread.

I watch Spike lift his black, studded collar off-from around his neck-to begin his wolf transformation.

Spike's short-sleeve, black shirt starts ripping at the seams and his blue jeans are tearing at the sides; and, his neon blue sneakers are in ruins, as he tosses aside his **wolf collar**.

But, before he turns completely wolf, he yells in my direction, "**Hurry **Alice, you need to get out of here, before you get mixed up in the cross-fire!"

"Roger that, I'm out…" I responded half-jokingly as I saluted Spike.

I turn towards the **painting **hallway and I make a dash for it.

"Oh no you don't, Alice, I won't let you escape!" Felix shouted heatedly at my back.

I quickly glance back to see Felix charge at me, but Spike's wolf form blocks him.

I nod my thanks to Spike, before I continue down the hallway.

…

I sigh deeply as I hide myself between two massive sculptures in a big open room.

_Somehow, this doesn't feel like a _**stealing battle **_anymore…_

**Yeah, you're right.**

**Maybe, Lucie just wants to test your wits…**

**After all, she isn't even on any team!**

_What?! _

_What did you just say?_

**What, you didn't **_know_**? **

**I thought it was so obvious, considering the way she sent Felix after you…**

_So…you're saying that she's _**unguarded**_ now?_

**Now don't go getting any crazy ideas in that head of yours…**

**We need to focus on the plan!**

_Can't you see the plan has already gone to ruins? _

_I say we mix it up a little…_

**Alright…but, it's your funeral…**

…

I sigh deeply, one more time, before I get to my feet and I come out of my hiding place.

Suddenly, a white light flashes in front of my eyes and I go blind temporarily.

When my eye sight comes back, I spot a guy-in a black-and-white, polka-dot jester costume, complete with black gloves and black shoes-coming from a hallway into the room I'm standing in.

"Hey, who are you?! You're not with Lucie's gang… So, just who the **hell **are you?!" I yelled anxiously.

The guy stops running, he slowly turns in my direction, and I see that he is also wearing a white, jester-painted mask.

The mask has black eyes holes-which only he can see through-, a yellow diamond under the left eye and a red heart under the right eye, and red-painted lips where his mouth is.

"W-Who…are y-you?" I questioned more softly this time.

A part of me is afraid to know the answer to my question, but another part knows there is something fishy about this guy.

He starts walking towards me, so I back up in between the two sculptures again; and, now he is only a few feet away from me, before he stops walking altogether.

It's at that point, when I notice his hair is completely white-with a silver-ish blue tint to it-and I begin to wonder if he has the pink eyes to match his '**albino** look'.

"You don't **need **to know who I am." He spoke from behind the mask.

Judging from the sound of his voice-which was hard to hear, since the mask muffled most of it-I have to say that he is around my age or so.

_[Not like I'm going to tell any of you readers my age…]_

_[Because once you guys know, then sooner or later everyone will know!]_

_[And, I can't let a certain someone, __***Joker***__,__know about my age…]_

_[I've pretended being a lot younger than I really am, for a reason…]_

**[No one cares, Alice! So shut up and continue with the story!]**

…

"You like to space out a lot don't you?" The strange jester asked teasingly, before he added seriously, "Do you like to **think **a lot too?"

I can't manage words then, because fear-from this stranger-freezes me to the very spot.

"What's wrong, **cat** got your tongue?" He spoke jokingly as he titled his head to the side.

As he does so, his mask goes with him, which is totally creepy!

_He said _**cat** _just now, didn't he?_

_Does he know about the battle between Lucie and me?_

"I said **stop, **you murderer! You can't out run **me**!" I heard Lucie shout angrily from somewhere nearby.

"Lucie…what's she doing here?" I whispered anxiously to myself.

_Isn't she supposed to steal more than me? _

**Why is she chasing this jester guy?**

"Ah, it seems my **target **has come looking for me again." The jester whispered solemnly, before he added firmly, "Let's meet again, shall we, **Alice**?"

I gasp, before I whisper with shock, "H-How do you know my name?"

Even though he wears a mask, my instincts tells me that he is smirking, before he answers seriously, "Let's save that for another time, Alice. So, instead, I'll leave you with but a name and a parting gift."

Suddenly, he pulls out a white ball with a little clown's head on top.

The strange jester presses a secret button and he tosses it on the floor, before he disappears into the shadows.

Once he drops the ball, white smoke starts pouring out from it and I cover my mouth so I won't inhale whatever the white smoke is.

Lucie appears then-from some hallway nearby-before she notices me then the white smoke, she suddenly dashes over to where I am and she pulls me away from it.

We're coughing and gagging, but we don't inhale any of it as we stand in a corner-the farthest away from the smoke-to just stare at it.

"W-What the-? What is that stuff…?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know Alice, but we better stay away from it…" Lucie answered cautiously.

"Lucie, who was that guy just now? Why were you chasing him?" I questioned with disbelief.

"It's a **really **long story, one I don't feel like telling you now. Just so you know, this game is over and it's a draw…because of that masked jester." Lucie replied grimly.

I nod silently.

Slowly, our gangs start to appear out of different hallways, which connects to this big room.

They first spot us standing together, and not fighting, and then they see the smoke.

"Alice, are you alright?" Spike questioned worriedly as he rushed over to where Lucie and I stood, while checking me from top to bottom.

**[Just so you readers know, Spike brought spare clothes for when he needed to transform into his wolf form!]**

**[You little perverts…just kidding.]**

_[Yeah, so anyway, Spike is now wearing a short-sleeve, blue shirt with blue jeans and neon green shoes.]_

…

"Yeah I'm fine, but just a little spooked." I answered sincerely.

"What happened here?" Jack questioned curiously, while not taking his eyes off Lucie.

"There was this strange jester, who came out of nowhere, and threw that white ball at me." I responded shakily.

The twins come over to me next, but they say nothing and I know they feel bad that they weren't here to protect me.

"It's alright girls, I'm fine. Just look at me… There's no need for you to worry…" I told them honestly.

Lucie's gang surrounds her too and I spy Felix hovering over her-a little too much-, before he glances over at me and he smirks evilly.

I glance away quickly just as Joker sprints across the room and he stops at my side.

"Alice, I saw the white smoke pour out of an open window… Please, tell me you're alright!" Joker spoke worryingly.

I hug him tightly and I whisper seriously to him, "I'm alright Joker, thanks for worrying about me. In fact, Lucie was the one who saved me!"

"She did…?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Listen you, I only saved you because **you're** _my_ **enemy**…see? I can't go around letting other people get rid of you, now can I?" Lucie spoke defiantly.

"What ever girl, I know you still **love **me!" I replied firmly to her with a grin.

"You're so full of yourself, Alice!" Lucie responded half-jokingly with her own grin, before she spoke seriously to her gang, "Come on gang, let's get out of here, before we **befriend **the enemy!"

"Here, here!" Her gang responded eagerly.

I watch silently as Lucie leads her gang towards a rear exit that probably opens-out to an alley.

I turn my attention back to my gang and I smile warmly at them.

"So…does this mean that the battle ended in a draw?" Eva questioned with a confused look.

"Unfortunately, yes Eva…Well, let's head on home gang, we need to start planning for a new battle strategy!" I answered firmly.

"Alright!" My gang replied excitedly as we headed for the same exit as Lucie and her gang.

Before I'm completely out the door, Joker pulls me back inside the store to whisper seriously in my ear, "This changes things and you know it Alice…"

"I know…to think Lucie would risk her life to save me! I think, just maybe, I was wrong about her after all…maybe we can become friends again."

"And…don't forget about that mysterious jester." He added worriedly.

"Oh that's right, you jogged my memory!" I spoke with realization.

I dash over to where the white ball had fallen, and oozed out its strange gas, and I pick it up-while I start turning it over in my hands.

Joker is at my side in a second and he asks curiously, "What are you looking for?"

"Well that jester said he would leave me with a name and a gift. Well, here's the gift, so his name is…" I whispered absently.

I flip the white ball over, so that the little clown's head is facing the ground and I find what I'm looking for: in black letters is the name **Jester**.

"Huh, so his name really is: **Jester**…go figure, huh **Joker**." I whispered jokingly.

"Or, it could be a code name…" He answered solemnly.

"Like yours…?"

"For now, let's just keep this between us."

"No way, I told everyone about him already, so it's only fair they should know his name too!" I spoke defiantly as I stalked out of the store and into the alley.

XXX

-Joker's dark side-

"Oh, Alice…you don't even **know **what you're getting yourself into." I whispered worriedly to myself as I followed Alice out into the alley.

XXX

* * *

-End of Chapter nine: To be Continued…


	10. Introducing the side-kicks

**~Chapter ten-Introducing the 'side-kicks': Chester, Rufus, and Apollo!?~**

-Alice-

Before we begin our tale, **again**, I must go over the first scenes that took place in chapter five.

Just so you all know: Spike and I had talked out-of-character, so you [readers] could understand my situation better…

In no way, shape, or form, do any of my other co-stars know about my **split** personality…**yet**.

They find out more about **her **later down the road…

I just wanted to clear that up, before we begin.

Oh, and one more thing: my co-stars and I will tend to break character a lot, so please keep that in mind.

I'll try to point out when and where we lose character, okay?

**Like we need any help from you, Alice!**

_Shut up _**me**_, no one asked _**you**_ for _**your**_ advice!_

…

Now, let's get started with the show!

XXX

-Alice cont.-

It's the afternoon after the brawl with the White Roses, so Spike, Jack, and I are all chilling out in the Game Room as we wait for the twins to arrive.

As I'm relaxing in my black arm-chair, Spike suddenly pulls his blue beanbag closer to my chair so he can lean his back against my chair.

"Um, Alice…" He whispered softly.

I glance down at him to I notice that his usually spiky hair is now lying flat around his ears.

"Spike, what happened? Why is your hair so straight today?" I questioned with curiosity.

"Well…I usually gel my hair every morning, but since I ran out of my favorite gel I had to go out and get some more."

"And…?"

"And, I didn't get the chance to put the gel in my hair because it took me all day just to find the right one."

"Where are you going with this, Spike?" I asked with dread.

Spike pulls out a small, clear, container of blue-ish/green gel from his back jean's pocket and he holds it up to show me.

"I'm hoping you'll gel my hair for me…" He finally admitted sheepishly.

"Um…I-I don't k-know about this, Spike." I whispered nervously.

"Why are you asking her to do it, Spike? Why don't you just do it yourself?" Jack questioned with curiosity.

"Because, know-it-all, I didn't have enough time to gel it when I got back since Alice called another gang meeting. And, although it's none of your business, I really want Alice to do it now!" Spike answered in a huff.

Jack sits expressionless in his chair and he is completely speechless now because he didn't expect Spike to get so mad at him.

Spike returns his attention back to me and he gives me the puppy-dog-eyes, before he asks, "Please Alice, I want you to do it…"

_Ugh, no, not the puppy-eyes!_

**That's the oldest trick in the book, Alice.**

_Yeah, but…it's so cute when he does it!_

**Don't tell me…You're **_actually_** falling for that old trick?**

…

Suddenly, Spike's wolf ears and tail appear as he begins to pout more; and, as he pouts, his wolf ears lower themselves and his wolf tail is wagging.

"F-Fine, w-whatever, I'll do it o-okay? Just stop with that look already! I can't take it anymore…" I whispered in defeat.

Spike grins triumphantly, before he hands me his gel and then he turns around to face the TV screen.

I sigh heavily as I twist the dark blue lid until it comes off; and, I sigh again as I look between Spike and the gel.

"I've never done this before, Spike…" I spoke with worry.

"It's easy Alice, anyone can do it! All you have to do is to put some gel on your hands and then run them through my hair. It's no problem at all!" Spike spoke reassuringly.

"Yeah right, I doubt it's **that** easy…" I whispered grimly.

I'm forcing myself not to sigh again as I dip my fingers into the cool gel; and, as I pull them out again, the gel sticks to my fingers like glue-except the gel is colder than glue.

I start running my hands through Spike's hair just as the twins saunter into the room.

"Where have you two been?" I questioned accusingly.

"We were out lurking about…" Eva replied secretly.

"Enough, sister, we need to hurry up and tell them what we found out!" Elsa spoke quickly.

"What is it? What's wrong…? Does it have anything to do with Lucie or Jester?" I asked with concern and curiosity.

"Nope, it's got nothing to do with those two. Sorry, boss… It's something even worse than them!" Eva replied grimly.

_If Eva is replying grimly, it can only be something terrible!_

"Well, spit it out you two!" I spoke as I stopped running my hands through Spike's now gelled hair.

Everyone is now staring at the twins intensely, before Eva replies, "It's Chester…he's being poorly treated at Devil's Carnage!"

"Huh? Who's Chester…?" Spike questioned first.

"Isn't Devil's Carnage the circus you two used to work for?" Jack asked next.

"Never mind all that, just listen to what my sister has to say!" Elsa replied angrily.

"Alright everyone, just calm down! Eva, please tell us who this **Chester **is." I ordered calmly.

"Okay, let's see…Where do I begin? Oh, that's right! Um, first, Chester is a Bengal tiger that works for the Devil's Carnage." Eva began seriously, before she added, "My sister and I used to watch him perform all the time, when we were still with the circus, but just recently we both went together to go see one of his shows; and, after the show we saw him in his cage."

"But, when we went to see him, he had bruises under his fur as if his master was beating him all the time!" Elsa added to the story.

"That's horrible!" I spoke disgustedly.

"Human trainers are the worst!" Spike added with a sneer.

"Let them finish…" Jack spoke roughly.

Spike and I both nod as we wait for the twins to continue.

"The reason my sister is bringing this up now is because…" Elsa started to say.

"We want to liberate Chester from Devil's Carnage!" Eva finished for her sister.

"WHAT?!" Spike, Jack, and I all said in unison.

"Well…why not? I mean, you all even seemed concerned for him earlier!" Eva spoke with a pout.

"Yes, we **are** concerned for him, but that doesn't mean we should steal a tiger from a circus! Think about the consequences for a minute you two…" Jack retorted.

"It's not **just** that Jack… We need to think this thing through before we act! Or, have you all already forgotten my little episode, last time, when I wanted to rush in?" I questioned seriously.

"We haven't forgotten, Alice…" Eva and Elsa whispered solemnly together.

"It's just…I've never seen my sister so worked up before, until now. Please, will you at least consider it?" Elsa begged with hope.

I stare at the twins for a minute or two, before I answer reluctantly, "I'll consider it, **after** I see Chester…"

"Oh, thank you so much, Alice!" Eva cried excitedly before she raced over to my chair, threw her arms around me, and she hugged me tightly.

"I didn't say that we would steal-I mean, **liberate** Chester…**yet**. So, don't go getting your hopes up!" I replied discouragingly.

"It sounds like a yes to us…" Elsa responded with a small smile.

"Any who, now that **that's **settled… Does anyone know where Joker ran off to?" I inquired of my gang.

They all suddenly stare at me as if I'm speaking another language; and, so it's safe to assume that none of them even notice when Joker is around.

Let alone when he isn't around…

I sigh heavily as I think about this thought.

XXX

-Joker-

I'm suddenly yawning loudly as I hear birds flying high above my head; and, the bird-calls cause me to slowly open my eyes to glance all around me.

I find myself on the roof of some random, apartment building in the worse side of Gotham City.

"H-How did…I get up here?" I questioned with mild interest.

_I_** brought you here, Jack.**

**You**_ did, huh, why?_

_Why on Earth would you bring me to such a desolate place?_

**Because, Jack, we need to have a major discussion…**

_About what…?_

**You know damn well, **_what_**!**

_It's about Alice, isn't it?_

**Of course it's about her! **

**Why else would I bring you all the way out here, **_alone_**? **

**Maybe, for the scenic view? **

_Alright already, just spit it out then!_

_By the way, why am I in control instead of you?_

**That's an easy one: it's very tiring being in control of your body, so I brought you out here before I lost all control.**

**But, enough about **_me_**…we need to talk about **_her_**!**

_I'm listening…_

**We have two problems now, one of these problems is…?**

_Alice's cousin Lucie._

**And, another of these problems is…?**

_The mask wearing Jester._

**So, can you understand where I'm going with this?**

"I guess, but you know it's really hot up on this roof… Couldn't you have picked somewhere with more shade?" I questioned indignantly.

**Ugh, this is starting off as a long afternoon…**

XXX

-Alice-

Before my gang and I leave the warehouse-to go and see Chester's performance tonight-we dress in our "street clothes", so we won't draw as much attention, as we usually get, to ourselves.

I'm wearing my black, knit hat, a short-sleeve, green shirt with black jeans, my black overcoat, and my black ankle boots.

Spike is wearing his studded, black collar, a white shirt with blue jeans, and-his new favorite-neon green shoes.

The twins are wearing matching outfits: long-sleeve, purple sweaters over golden tank tops, golden track pants with two purple lines going down the sides, and white sneakers.

Jack is wearing a **Jack and Sally** T-shirt underneath his black cloak-the hood of his cloak is up and covering his face-, black pants, and his red sneakers.

"Okay, we don't look like we stand out **too** much…I hope-I mean, let's get going, gang!" I spoke distractedly.

"Right, boss!" They cheered.

…

"So far, I'm not seeing the animal abuse, Eva." I whispered impatiently as the show began.

Of course, Devil's Carnage begins it's show with the first act being: the Bengal tigers!

_So, we are really lucky to have come here early! _

**At this rate, we'll be able to see Chester and leave before the show even ends…Yes!**

…

"Well, of course not! It's not like his human trainer is just going to beat him **on-stage**!" Eva spoke with a small pout.

"We have to go and see him after the show, to show you his bruises!" Elsa added grimly.

_Ugh, so much for leaving early…_

**We tried and failed, epically!**

**But, not really…**

…

So, to speed things up I think I'll skip past the other performers.

I'm not saying they aren't any good, it's just…I'm not that interested in the circus to begin with!

Any who…

…

After the show ends, the twins lead us **back-stage**-which really is just the back of the purple-and-gold, striped circus tent, but it's blocked off from the front with a long purple tarp-and the twins shows us exactly where the cage for the Bengal tigers is.

So, while the circus performers and the circus workers are busily taking things down, we are secretly standing outside the huge metal tiger cage.

"Which one is Chester, Eva?" I questioned anxiously.

There are six tigers in all: five of them are orange and black, while only one of them is white and black.

Eva rushes over to the cage, to get a better look, and she stares at each of them in turn before her eyes rest on the white and black tiger.

"That's him! That's Chester all right…there's no mistaking it!" She cried excitedly.

"How can you tell? They all look the same to me…" Jack commented impatiently.

"I know it's him, because Chester is the one with the pretty blue eyes!" Eva replied enthusiastically.

"Plus, we had asked his trainer, which one was him, when we still worked here…" Elsa added casually.

"Oh, I see…well, call him over here then. We haven't got much time left before the workers, or his trainer, come back!" I responded quickly.

"But, how do we call him over here?" Jack questioned with doubt.

"Leave **that **to me!" Spike answered smugly.

Spike strides up to the cage, gently pushes Eva aside, and he finally opens the cage's gate.

He stands his ground at the gate as all the tigers suddenly stare at him now.

Spike looks Chester in the eyes and Chester looks back at him casually before Chester yawns loudly, opening his mouth up wide to show Spike his sharp teeth.

Spike only smirks back as he adjusts his studded, black collar.

"Come on out, Chester! We want to take a good look at you." Spike spoke calmly.

Chester only stares back at Spike, before Chester suddenly lowers his head on top of his furry paws.

"Ugh, don't you ignore me, cat!" Spike growled heatedly.

Spike took one step into the cage, before Jack grabs one of Spike's arms.

"Are you crazy, Spike? That cat is half your size!" Jack exclaimed anxiously.

"Like I even care! When I transform, I'm twice the size of that cat! So, stand aside…" Spike argued defiantly.

"Wow, I've never seen **this** side of Spike before… He's probably pretty upset that we haven't relied on him in a while." I spoke casually.

"That's it…" Eva commented knowingly.

"Or why else would he be showing off so much?" Elsa added jokingly.

Suddenly, Chester realizes the commotion is about him, so he springs to his feet and he rushes over to the open cage's gate.

"Uh, guys, Chester is coming this way!" I shouted frantically.

The gang stops what they're doing and they realize that Chester is charging right at them!

Before anyone has time to react, a strange man-with shoulder-length, scarlet hair, coal-framed glasses over ash-colored eyes, and a white lab coat over a grey suit with coal shoes-appears right in front of the open cage!

"Leave this to **me**, kids! I'm a professional with **animals**!" The man exclaimed calmly as he held his arms out wide to stop Chester.

"That's not going to work, you idiot!" Spike shouted angrily.

Just as Chester closes the gap between the strange man, a soft, robotic sound echoes nearby-which causes Chester and Spike to flinch.

"What's wrong, Spike? What happened?" I questioned with worry as Spike sank to his knees.

"UGH…! I know that sound anywhere…don't tell me, it's…! Apollo Grey…!" Spike snarled under his breath as he clenched his teeth and as he held both of his hands over his human ears.

"The one and only, kid! Long time no see…" The strange man spoke casually with a grin as he tilted his head back to glance at Spike.

"Bastard, you made me a freak! I'll kill you…!" Spike growled heatedly as he tugged at his studded, black collar.

"I wouldn't do that, Spike… Once you transform, the ear-piercing sound only gets louder." Apollo spoke casually as he kneeled next to Chester-who crouched down low on the ground when the robotic sound went off.

"What did you do to him?!" Eva cried frantically.

"Now isn't the time for that, kid… Don't you have something else you need to do?" Apollo questioned indifferently as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, that's right! We need to check Chester for bruises!" I exclaimed anxiously.

"You better hurry too, my sonic interference only works so long on normal humans." Apollo spoke impatiently as he began to stroke Chester's back with his left hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack questioned with doubt.

"It means, kid, that you only have a few minutes before the circus folk become aware of your little 'liberation' efforts. Just take a look around…" Apollo spoke calmly as he gestured with his free hand.

The gang and I glance around the tent only to realize that no one else sees Apollo, Chester, or the rest of the gang!

The circus performers are still just helping the circus workers put everything away for the next train trip out of Gotham City.

"What's 'sonic interference' anyway? It sounds painful…" Elsa commented worriedly as she glanced from Chester to Spike.

"It's only painful to animals who are within my range of contact. Otherwise, the animal experiences nothing at all…like those Bengal tigers still in the cage." Apollo responded seriously as he lifted his head to glance at the five other tigers.

"I guess that makes sense, but then how are we invisible to the entire circus people?" Jack questioned with disbelief.

"That's an added effect, which I recently installed on the device: when I have to tend to wounded animals in the field, and there are others around, I become invisible temporarily. It wears off immediately once I'm touched by a regular person though, so keep your distance when checking Chester." Apollo answered automatically.

"Right, I think I understand as much…" I whispered anxiously as I approached Apollo and Chester.

Apollo glances up at me and recognition passes over his face, before he turns his head away to look at Spike instead.

"Hang in there, kid… We're just getting started over here!" Apollo called to Spike.

"Oh, shut up already! Ugh…my head is pounding…" Spike howled from where he still kneeled.

_That was weird…why did Apollo look away from me?_

**Maybe it's your face that freaked him out!**

_I doubt that, _**me**_…it was more like: he knows me!_

**We haven't got the time to worry about that, you heard the quack!**

_Right…well, let's see._

…

As I lift chunks of Chester's fur up to inspect his skin underneath, I'm also being extra careful not to touch Apollo's hand-which rests just above Chester's shoulder blades.

Sure enough, it wasn't long until I found purple bruises on Chester's sides and his back.

"It looks like the twins were right after all…" I replied grimly as I patted Chester's fur down.

"It's always the cats that get the worst kind of treatment, I think anyway…" Apollo whispered grimly to me suddenly.

"What makes you say that…?" I asked curiously.

"Well, just think about it: if the cat doesn't listen and obey immediately, they'll get treated roughly." Apollo answered gravely.

"Ah, I see…you must see a lot of this stuff in your job. By the way, what did Spike mean when he said you made him a freak, Apollo?" I questioned anxiously as I reached my hand out to touch Apollo's hand-which still rested above Chester's shoulder blades.

"No Alice, don't touch me now or the invisible barrier will fade!" Apollo shouted frantically.

"H-How do you know my name?!" I cried shakily as my hand suddenly touched Apollo's.

Suddenly, the soft, robotic sound ceases which makes everything go silent, until the circus people notice Apollo and I are hovering over Chester.

"Those two are trying to steal Chester! Stop them…!" One circus performer cried as they pointed to us.

Once the sound completely left Chester's ears, he springs to his feet yet again, but this time I happen to sprawl on top of Chester's back as he jumped up!

"Oh, no someone help me! I don't know what to do!" I cried frantically.

"Hang on for dear life, Alice! Cling to his fur or else you'll fall down and break a bone as he's running!" Apollo called anxiously after Chester and I.

Chester barrels past the twins, Jack, and finally Spike before he dashes out a rear exit of the tent.

The wind hits me hard as soon as Chester dashes out of the tent; and, the wind nearly knocks the breath right out of me!

"Chester, slow down!" I cried anxiously as I clutched at his soft fur.

Chester anxiously glances around the empty parking lot, which we found ourselves in, before he took off running again!

XXX

-Alice cont.-

"This is just great, first you show up and you use your damn technology to stun both the tiger and me; and, now the tiger has run off with Alice! What do you have to say for yourself, Apollo?!" Spike growled at Apollo as soon as everyone had fled to a dark alley, far away from the circus tent.

"That you look pretty skinny, kid… You haven't been hunting lately, have you?" Apollo asked jokingly.

"This is no time for jokes, Apollo! Chester is on the loose with Alice…what are we going to do?!" Eva questioned worriedly.

"Well, I can tell you what we're not going to do: we're not going to lose our heads." Apollo spoke calmly.

"What is that a skeleton joke, because I'm not laughing…" Jack commented harshly.

"Take it easy everyone… It's not like it's Apollo's fault that Chester escaped with Alice! Oh, wait, it is…" Elsa spoke grimly as she glared at Apollo.

"Well, what do we have here…? A congregation…? I see you're missing a few members here; and, what's this…a new member?" A familiar voice spoke causally from the rooftops, before he added as he glanced at Apollo, "Wait, don't I know you from somewhere?"

The gang and Apollo glance up towards the sky to notice a dark silhouette of a jester, who perches on the two edges of the dark alley's rooftops.

"Is that the jester that Alice told us about?" Eva questioned curiously.

"The one and only, just call me: Jester." The dark silhouette spoke calmly.

"What do you want with us?" Elsa asked cautiously.

"I'm here to give you a little advise: if **I** were looking for a huge cat, who **stole **someone precious to **me**, **I'd** look at the warehouse district. I hear there is a new supply of horse-meat being shipped from one of the warehouses…" Jester responded coolly.

"We don't **need** advice from you, Jester!" Spike snarled as he glared up at Jester.

"Easy Spike, you remember what happens to you if you get too angry. You'll transform regardless of your studded collar… I told you that you need a tune up on that old model." Apollo responded calmly.

"I already know that, Apollo…! I just didn't want to go anywhere near **you **again…" Spike replied roughly as he still glared at Jester.

"That's actually one reason why I'm here today, Spike." Apollo spoke reassuringly.

"Now isn't really the time for chit-chat!" Jack spoke cautiously.

"Jeez, you all are pretty talkative aren't you? Don't you care about Alice at all?" Jester questioned with disbelief.

"Why should we trust you anyway, Jester? You could just be leading us to a trap!" Elsa responded coolly.

"Fine, trust me or don't… I haven't a care for either, in fact, I'm pretty busy myself at the moment. So, if you'll excuse me…" Jester spoke casually before he bowed with an arm in front of him and an arm behind him.

In the next second, Jester straightens his back and he jumps on the dark alley's right roof, before he strides off into the distance.

"What a strange guy…" Eva whispered curiously.

"We better hurry! Alice is probably frantic by now…" Spike spoke grimly as he led the way out of the dark alley.

"Right, let's go!" The twins spoke in unison as they followed after Spike.

Jack remains in silence as he trails after the others; and, Apollo is the last to leave the alley, before he glances one last time at the spot where Jester had stood.

"That was close… Jester almost gave me away. I better be more careful when I'm out of my lab…" Apollo whispered grimly as he turned and he slowly followed after the others.

XXX

-Alice-

"Nice, Chester…good, Chester. Please, can I at least get down from your back before you start eating that meat?" I questioned anxiously as I stared down at Chester, while I still sat on his back.

Somehow, Chester ended up bringing me to the warehouse district where he found crates of horse-meat stored away in one of the warehouses.

So, as I sit atop Chester's back, he feasts upon the meat he had pulled out of the crates.

_Ugh, where is Joker when I need him?_

**Maybe he's out robbing a bank?**

_This is no time for jokes!_

**Geez, what crawled under your skin and died?**

_Ugh…I hate your stupid jokes…_

**Just trying to lighten the mood a little…**

…

"A-Alice…is that you?" A familiar voice questioned shakily and full of doubt.

I turn my head to glance behind Chester and I spot Joker standing there by the warehouse's sliding doors.

"Joker! Boy, am I glad to see you…" I whispered happily.

"Alice…it's been so long since I-I mean, I'm glad I finally found you at last!" Joker spoke excitedly as he strolled over to Chester and I.

"You were looking for me?" I questioned with shock.

"Of course, since you weren't at the mansion-I mean warehouse…I was worried!" Joker spoke distractedly.

"Joker, is everything alright? You sound strange…" I whispered worriedly.

"Oh, me, I'm fine! I'm **great** actually…in fact, let me help you get down from there. You're terrified beyond belief, right?" Joker spoke warmly and with a crooked grin.

"Is it really **that** obvious?" I asked shyly.

"Definitely…"

I hold my arms out towards Joker and he wraps his arms around my waist as he pulls me off of Chester's back.

"There now, all better?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you afraid of big cats, Alice?" Joker asked jokingly.

"No, of course not! It's just…I wasn't used to Chester yet. It's really my first time seeing a tiger…" I whispered nervously as I hugged him tighter.

"Ah, now I get it… Well, don't worry anymore because I'm here for you." Joker whispered as he lowered his head closer to me.

I hold my breath as Joker's face hovers over mine, before **finally** his lips find mine and I sigh happily.

"Maybe we shouldn't interrupt them…they seem **busy**." Eva whispered devilishly.

I quickly pull away from Joker to notice my gang and Apollo are standing near the warehouse's doors.

"What took you guys so long to find me?" I cried half-jokingly.

"Well, it's all Apollo's fault really… Apollo said he had to tune Spike's collar and then he would search for both of you." Jack replied grimly as he glared at Apollo.

"Now let's stop playing the blame-game, kids. We found Chester and Alice didn't we? You should never doubt a professional!" Apollo spoke confidently and with a small smirk.

"Any who, now that we're here…what are we going to do with Chester?" Eva commented casually.

Everyone in the warehouse stares at Eva for a long time, before they turn their attention to Chester-who suddenly stops eating long enough to notice everyone staring at him.

"I say we keep him!" I cried excitedly.

"Here, here!" The twins replied enthusiastically.

"Sure, why not… We already stole him anyway." Jack responded indifferently.

"I still hate cats, but since Alice said so… I guess." Spike replied reluctantly.

"If that's what you want, Alice." Joker whispered with a grin.

"Well, since you've decided to keep Chester after all… I think it's time to give him a collar of his own, don't you think so, Alice?" Apollo questioned casually as he strode over to me.

"Will that collar transform him, like Spike can?" I questioned worriedly.

"Nope, since Chester here was born a tiger, he doesn't need to transform. I'm just giving him a special collar which will give him the ability to talk. That way, he will be able to understand you and follow your orders." Apollo responded confidently.

Apollo suddenly pulls a black, robotic collar out from one of his white lab coat's pockets and he hands the collar to me.

"You'll have to put it on him, of course." Apollo spoke firmly.

"Oh, um, sure…I guess." I replied sheepishly as I turned to face Chester.

Chester turns to me as he notices me and he sits down on his hind legs.

"Good Chester, now just sit still while I put this collar around your neck…" I whispered nervously as I placed the collar over Chester's head.

Chester yawns loudly, but he remains on his hind legs as the collar adjusts around his neck.

"Now it's my turn!" Apollo spoke eagerly as he walked over to Chester and he knelt next to him.

Apollo presses several buttons on the robotic collar until a light-blue, light flashes on the collar; and, as the light slowly stops flashing, it turns into a steady green light.

"Alright, you're all set to go, Chester. Now Alice, tell Chester to speak!" Apollo ordered confidently.

"Um, okay… Chester, speak!" I ordered.

"Roar…T-Testing…Testing, one, two, three… This is impossible, I can speak?!" Chester spoke with surprise and with a surprisingly Russian voice.

"Hey Apollo, why does Chester have a Russian accent?" Eva questioned curiously.

"Well, it's simple: I just set his accent to Russian!" Apollo spoke with a smirk.

"No, my sister means: why Russian?" Elsa added.

"Isn't obvious?" Apollo spoke casually.

"Not really…" Jack and Spike spoke dully together.

"Ugh, it would take all day just to explain it to you… Why don't you all just head home for now?" Apollo commented absently.

"Why should we go home? What aren't you telling us?" I questioned with doubt.

"I think, what Apollo means, is that we should head home before anyone finds us with Chester." Joker spoke up.

"Exactly, Joker…" Apollo spoke calmly.

"Wait, how do you know Joker?" Spike asked accusingly.

"More importantly, how do you know **me**?" I added angrily at Apollo.

"Well, would you look at the time…I really need to go. There are a lot of animals out there that need tending too, so…see you kids later!" Apollo spoke distractedly as he glanced at an imaginary watch before he stood up and he waved goodbye at us.

We all watch Apollo leave the warehouse, before we turn our attention back to Chester.

"I'm still hungry, Alice. Can I eat more before we head off to wherever this 'home' is?" Chester asked impatiently as he glanced at me.

"Aw, your accent is so cute, especially with those blue eyes!" I cried excitedly.

"Yes, I know…so, if you don't mind, I'll be helping myself." Chester responded indifferently as he turned his attention back to the horse-meat.

"What are we going to do with you, Chester?" Elsa spoke jokingly.

"Chester needs lots of food to stay healthy, sister." Eva commented casually.

"The question should have been: what are we going to do with Alice." Jack whispered half-jokingly.

"Never mind all that…let's just get out of here! I can't stand the stench of horse-meat any longer!" Spike spoke with disgust as he pinched his nose.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's head home, everyone!" Joker spoke with a grin.

Everyone stops dead in their tracks and they all stare at Joker as if he were a ghost.

"Since when is Joker a nice guy…?" Jack asked with disbelief.

"I'm just as shocked as you are, Jack." Spike commented casually as he nodded.

"Definitely out-of-character…" Elsa added nonchalantly.

"I kind of like this new Joker, though." Eva responded sheepishly.

"You guys are paranoid! Joker is still the same Joker…right?" I spoke hopefully as I glanced at Joker.

We all stare at Joker, before he finally answers seriously, " Of course I'm the same Joker…who else would I be?"

"See, that settles **that**! Now let's head home…" I ordered confidently.

"I'm ready if you are, Alice." Chester spoke up as soon as he finished the horse-meat.

"Is it okay if I climb on your back?" I questioned nervously.

"It would be an honor to serve you, Alice." Chester purred seriously as he crouched down low on the ground for me.

I smile happily as I throw one leg over Chester's back; and, just as I settle my other leg against Chester's side, he springs to his feet.

I clutch at his black, robotic collar as he speeds out of the warehouse and as he heads towards **our **warehouse.

"Wait for us, Chester!" Eva cried excitedly as she dashed out of the warehouse after Chester.

"Slow down sister or you'll trip!" Elsa spoke anxiously as she dashed out of the warehouse after Eva.

"This is the Bloody Roses, huh? I swear, where would we be without **me**?" Jack commented half-jokingly as he casually strode out of the warehouse after the twins.

"He's all talk, though…" Spike whispered jokingly under his breath as he followed after Jack.

"And, I'm just a two-face person…who will never be caught." Joker whispered grimly to **his other self**, before he took off after Alice.

XXX

-Lucie-

"Today sure is a boring day!" I whined as I sat in my comfy, golden armchair.

"Well, we could always go and challenge the Bloody Roses again!" Edward responded hopefully as he sat on the red love-seat.

"Wouldn't **that** be fun?" Erik added enthusiastically as he sat next to his brother on the red love-seat.

"Nah, I can't really come up with a plan today… Let's do something else!" I spoke indifferently.

"We could go and gather information on Jester." Lydia spoke up from her black stool.

I quickly sit up, in my chair, at hearing **his** name and I glare at Lydia.

"Easier said then done, Lydia. I have no idea where we should even begin to search for clues on **his** whereabouts!" I replied grimly.

Silence fills the room until Felix bursts through the library's double doors.

"Have no fear, I bring news of the Bloody Roses' activities!" Felix purred excitedly as he strode over to my desk and he grinned at me.

"Well, what's the news about, Felix?" I questioned curiously.

"Alice and her gang liberated a white Bengal tiger from Devil's Carnage earlier today!" Felix spoke confidently.

"Alice did what?! Wow, I never knew she was such an animal lover… This is a real page turner for me! Any who, we can't let Alice show us up this time…so I say, we go and liberate our own animal!" I spoke smugly.

"Here, here!" My gang cheered.

XXX

-Lucie cont.-

Before we headed out to search for the perfect animal to 'liberate', we all dressed in our street clothes.

I'm wearing a white, knit hat, a short-sleeve pink shirt with blue pants, my green trench coat, and my yellow rain boots with the white diamonds on them.

Felix is wearing a long-sleeve, striped, grey-and-black t-shirt, black pants, and his black combat boots; and, he is still wearing his black collar with the cross attached to it.

The twins are wearing matching outfits: a long-sleeve, red t-shirt, orange pants with brown sneakers.

Lydia is still wearing the same black and white stitch dress with white lace boots, but I gave her an indigo cloak to cover up her patch skin.

…

"Are we really going to 'liberate' a jaguar, Lucie?" Edward asked with disbelief.

"Of course Edward, why else would we be at the Zoo?" I questioned sarcastically.

"I don't know…it sounds kind of dangerous!" Erik spoke nervously as he stared at the big cats.

"Don't worry, I can handle **cats**!" Felix chimed in with a smirk.

"Except, these **cats** are twice the size of you, Felix." Lydia spoke emotionless.

"Haha, very funny doll-girl…" Felix replied jokingly.

As we all stand around the jaguar pen, deep inside the zoo, I stare at each and everyone, before I fall in love with their coats: the top layer-of their coats-is golden brown, while the bottom layer is white, and spots dot their coats here-and-there.

_They remind me a little of myself…_

**Yeah right…if you were a cat that is!**

_Oh, shut up you! I was talking about their fur…_

**Yeah, I knew that.**

…

"Alright, does anyone know which one we should take?" I questioned curiously as I stared at them all.

"More importantly then that…how are we going to get one out of the Zoo?" Erik questioned worriedly.

"That's easy! Um…we…huh, well, this is a lot tougher now." I spoke dismally as I glanced around the Zoo.

The black, iron fence-which stands all around the jaguar pen-looks completely sturdy.

"So, one of us will have to jump the fence and make a jaguar jump back over!" I cried excitedly.

"Great plan, Lucie… There is, however, one flaw with that plan: how will you get the jaguar to listen to you?" Edward questioned with worry.

"That's the easy part. Leave **this** to me!" Felix purred eagerly as he jumped high over the fence and he landed safely, on the ground, on the other side.

Felix stands his ground as he waits for a jaguar to glance in his direction; and, once a jaguar spots Felix, the jaguar charges at him head on.

Before Felix has the time to react, a strange man-with shoulder-length, ruby hair, ebony-framed glasses over onyx-colored eyes, and a white lab coat over a steely suit with jet-black shoes-appears right in front of Felix!

"Leave this to **me**, kid! I'm a professional with **animals**!" The man exclaimed calmly as he held his arms out wide to stop the jaguar.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Felix shouted angrily as he glared at the strange man.

"The name is Apollo Grey; and, you'll be thanking me later." The strange man replied casually as he tossed back his head to glance at Felix.

Suddenly, a soft, robotic sound echoes nearby-which causes the jaguar and Felix to flinch.

"Ugh… what is this?! What are you doing to me?!" Felix howled as he clenched his teeth and he covered his human ears with both his hands.

In the next minute, Felix drops to his knees-while still holding his ears with his hands-and so I muster up my strength as I climb over the jaguar fence.

"Listen here mister, I won't let you go around doing as you please to my gang members!" I cried angrily.

"Wow, you're definitely different from Alice…" Apollo replied jokingly and with a small smirk.

"Wait, what was that?! Do know Alice? Tell me at once!" I spoke frantically.

"Now isn't the time for that, though. Didn't you want to **liberate** one of these jaguars?" Apollo questioned seriously and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, sure…but, how am I going to do that?" I questioned with disbelief.

"Here take this collar and place it around his neck." Apollo spoke firmly as he handed me a black, robotic collar from his white lab coat.

As I take the collar from Apollo, I notice that he inches his hand away from my hand.

"What are you doing?" I questioned skeptically.

"I can't let you touch me or my sonic interference will fade." Apollo replied casually.

"Whatever **that** means…" I responded dully before I turned my attention to the jaguar and I asked eagerly, "Okay, Rufus are you ready to come home with us?"

As I place the collar around the jaguar's neck, Apollo presses buttons on the collar and a light-red, light suddenly flashes; and, as the light slowly stops flashing, it turns into a steady green light.

"So, his name is Rufus is it, Lucie?" Apollo questioned casually.

"Yes, I just came up with it! Do you have a problem with that, mister?" I questioned accusingly.

"Nope, not at all; and, would you please call me: Apollo? I'd rather not be labeled as **mister**." Apollo spoke, feeling disheartened.

"Fine then, **Apollo**. Now what is this collar supposed to do anyway?" I questioned eagerly.

"It would take a very long time to explain everything, so please just ask Rufus to speak." Apollo spoke indifferent.

"Alright…Rufus, speak!" I ordered.

"Roar! T-Testing…Testing, four, five, six… I can't believe this, I can talk!" Rufus, the jaguar, spoke with surprise and with a surprisingly German accent.

"Hold on a second, why does Rufus have a German accent?" Erik questioned curiously.

"I've seen this scene somewhere before. So, to speed things up a bit…I'll say: his 'collar accent' is set to German; and, that you all should go home before my sonic interference fades." Apollo responded casually.

"What happens if your sonic interference fades?" Lydia asked lazily.

"Well, since I already know what's going to happen next… Lucie, please just take Rufus and your gang before I change my mind." Apollo spoke grimly.

"Why so grumpy, Apollo?" I questioned jokingly.

"Because, I've already been through this with Alice and her gang. So, let me tell you, it wasn't the way I wanted it to go!" Apollo spoke grimly as his onyx eyes gleamed.

"Well, if Alice already did it…then so should we!" I spoke excitedly as I grabbed one of Apollo's hand.

"Lucie, don't…!" Apollo spoke with shock.

The soft, robotic sound disappears which makes everything go silent; and, the Zoo keepers suddenly notice Felix, Apollo, and I inside the jaguar pen.

"Those three are trying to steal one of our jaguars!" One Zoo keeper shouted as they pointed to us.

"Not **this** again…!" Apollo spoke angrily as he hopped over the jaguar fence and he took off running.

"What a wimp… Come on White Roses, let's go home!" I ordered.

"I'm at your service, Lucie…" Rufus spoke as he crouched down low on the ground for me.

I throw one leg over Rufus' back and as my other leg rests against his side, Rufus springs to his feet.

I clutch at Rufus' black, robotic collar as he runs past Felix and as he charges at the iron fence.

At the last second, Rufus jumps high over the fence and he lands safely on the other side.

"Well, you all better hurry up or I'll leave you in my dust!" I spoke smugly.

Rufus then springs forward just as two Zoo guards charges at us, which they miss us completely and they run into each other instead; and, we finally barrel past the exit sign and we head towards my mansion.

"Wait, for us Rufus!" Erik spoke eagerly as he dashed, out of the Zoo, after Rufus.

"Slow down brother or I'll trip you!" Edward called arrogantly after Erik as he dashed, out of the Zoo, to follow him.

"So, we end up being left behind, Lydia?" Felix spoke half-jokingly.

"Speak for yourself, cat-boy…" Lydia spoke seriously as she strolled after Lucie and Rufus.

"And, here I thought Lydia was **expressionless**…" Felix whispered sarcastically to himself as he followed after the others.

XXX

-Alice-

"Those fiends went and copied us again!" I cried angrily as I sat in my comfy, black, arm-chair.

"Well, what do you expect? It's Lucie we're dealing with after all…" Spike commented grimly.

We are all sitting in the Game Room-even Chester is lying on his stomach next to Spike's blue, beanbag chair-when a news report came on the TV screen about the White Roses stealing a jaguar from the Zoo.

"Seriously, is there anything she won't copy?" Joker asked sarcastically.

"I know, right? By the way, I'd like to know why Apollo helped out Lucie!" I cried angrily.

"What makes you think Apollo helped them?" Eva asked curiously.

"It has **his **signature all over this! I mean one minute, the White Roses are on one side of the fence and the next minute they're stealing the jaguar… It's definitely Apollo's doing!" Spike argued dully.

"So, does this mean he's on their side?" Elsa commented worriedly.

"I'm on no one's side really… I just like helping animals in need!" Apollo spoke indignantly from behind my chair.

I scream bloody-murder; and, I nearly jump out of my skin, while the others have frozen faces of shock-except Joker, who is more calm than the rest of us.

"What the hell…do…you think you're doing sneaking up on us like that, Apollo?!" I cried frantically.

"I just thought I'd stop by to see how things are adjusting with Chester around. That's all…" Apollo spoke with a smirk.

"Ugh, we don't need you around to 'see how things are', so get lost!" Spike growled heatedly.

"Enough, I'm the most qualified to check up on him, so that's that. Right, Alice?" Apollo spoke smugly as he grinned down at me.

"I really can't stand you, Apollo…" I whispered grimly.

"But, this is only the beginning of our friendship, Alice. By the way, I'll need a place to stay when I come over…" Apollo spoke casually.

"He's already making himself at home, isn't he?" Jack spoke dismally as he shook his head.

Suddenly, a beeping sound goes off and Spike immediately covers his human ears, but he realizes the beeping sound is just a phone going off.

"Whew, close call…" Spike whispered softly.

Apollo pulls out a red, flip phone from one of his white, lab coat's pockets.

"How many things do you hold in your pockets?" I questioned with disbelief.

"Would you like to reach in and found out, Alice?" Apollo asked with a sly grin.

"God, you sound like such a pervert!" I cried frantically as my face flushed and as I turned my head away from him.

"Apollo…-" Joker began, with a warning tone to his voice, but got cut off when Apollo held up one hand to silence him.

"No need to say anything, Joker. I'm leaving now anyway. I've got another case to handle…" Apollo spoke seriously as he headed for the door.

"Is it Lucie's jaguar?" I asked absently as I stared blankly at the TV.

"Maybe…" Apollo responded suspiciously.

"Don't bother trying to hide it… Just whose side are you on?" Spike spoke heatedly.

"I told you already: I'm on no one's side, really. By the way, the jaguar's name is Rufus… Until next time, Alice!" Apollo spoke casually as he strode out the Game Room's door.

"Ugh, I hate that guy…" Spike whispered grimly.

"I think everyone here hates him, Spike." Jack added dismally.

"Alice…are you okay with letting him stay here?" Joker questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, like the saying goes: keep your friends close and your enemies closer…" I whispered absently.

Silence fills the room then, before a knock sounds outside the warehouse.

"I'll go and get it…" I spoke softly as I stood to leave.

"It could be a trap, let one of us go with you!" Joker was the first to speak up.

"Nah, I'll take Chester with me this time. Come on Chester!" I spoke indifferently as I opened the Game Room's door.

"Alright, I'm right behind you, Alice." Chester spoke roughly as he climbed to his feet and he trailed after me.

…

As Chester and I stand right in front of the warehouse's double doors, a white envelope comes flying through under the door.

"Let me guess…" I whispered casually.

Sure enough, on the white envelope is the name: Jester-in black letters.

"I've expected you to send me a message since we last met…Jester!" I spoke angrily as I tore open the envelope.

XXX

* * *

-End of Chapter ten: To be Continued…


	11. Next performer is Jester

**~Chapter eleven-Next performer is…Jester~**

-Alice-

As I silently read Jester's letter, my heart fills with dread from the words on the paper.

"What does the letter say, Alice?" Chester asked with concern as he sat on his hind legs next to me.

"'_Dear Alice, you're probably wondering why I would __**ever**__ send you a letter, right? Fear not, for I harbor no secret feelings for you…no, this letter is to simply set a time and a place for us to meet. Please, by all means, bring your gang with you if you don't want to come alone. I also sent the same letter to Lucie and her gang as well, so she won't feel left out. I'll be waiting patiently for you to arrive. -Jester'_" I spoke grimly as I glared at the paper.

"Why would this Jester want to meet with you?" Chester asked anxiously.

"Most likely, he wants to explain why he's following Lucie and I around…that's my best guess anyway. We need to tell the others about this, now." I spoke impatiently as I led the way back to the Game Room with Chester following right behind me.

…

"Well, what do you want to do about this, Alice?" Joker asked with concern once I told everyone what the letter said.

"I think it's our only way to find out why Jester is here in the first place; and, since the last time-when I ran off to face Lucie alone-, I decided to come to you all first." I spoke seriously as I sat in my chair again.

"If you're going, Alice, then I'm going too!" Spike spoke eagerly.

"Yeah, count us in!" The twins spoke enthusiastically.

"I already know that we'll follow you no matter what, Alice. What I really want to know is: why is Jester targeting Lucie and you?" Jack questioned with curiosity.

"I'd like to know that as well, but we'll only find that out if we go to the meeting place." I spoke firmly.

"Which is where again?" Eva asked anxiously.

"Oh, um…let me check the letter again." I spoke anxiously as I searched through the letter, before I spoke casually, "Well, I didn't see **that** coming…he wants to meet us at an abandoned candy factory, which is actually in the warehouse district."

"So, it's not that far away from us?" Eva asked with surprise.

"Yeah, but we should be careful. Jester already knows where our hideout is-and Lucie's hideout as well-, but we can't let Lucie find out." Jack spoke worriedly.

"True, I don't want her finding out…or she might attack us in our sleep!" I spoke indignantly as I tossed the paper aside.

"What time are we leaving?" Elsa asked anxiously.

"Now…I want to get there before Lucie does!" I spoke impatiently as I stood from my chair.

"Alice, can I talk to you alone…before we leave?" Joker asked seriously as he stood from his chair.

"Sure thing, Joker. I want everyone else to get ready to leave immediately." I spoke seriously as I glanced at Joker first, before I looked at everyone else.

"Yes, Boss!" They all spoke together before they left the room, with Chester right behind them.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Joker?" I asked warmly as I turned to him.

"Alice…I've wanted to tell you something important for a while now." Joker spoke seriously as he stared intensely at me.

"Oh…well, whatever it is you have to tell me can wait until after we meet Jester." I spoke distractedly as I quickly turned away from him.

"No, it can't wait anymore, Alice." Joker spoke firmly as he grabbed my arm to turn me to face him.

"What…is it, Joker?" I asked anxiously.

_The last time Joker was this serious, was when he told me about my parents being apart of some shady company!_

_I wonder what he has to tell me now…_

**I don't know, but it isn't good…**

"Alice…Lucie is your cousin." Joker spoke solemnly.

"What…?! You're joking, right…?" I asked with shock.

"No, I'm not joking." Joker answered sincerely.

"Why…would you tell me this **now**?! If you've known about it, why wait until now to finally tell me?!" I asked heatedly as I yanked my arm away from him.

"Alice, listen to me. I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out, but…I never found the chance to." Joker spoke remorsefully.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Joker! How am I supposed to go meet Jester **and** Lucie now?!" I spoke coolly, before I realized something and I added hastily, "Wait, does Lucie know?"

"No…both of your parents kept it a secret." Joker whispered sorrowfully.

I stare at him in shock, but I find no words to express how angry I am at him now.

Instead of saying anything, I turn towards the door and I stride over to it quickly.

"Alice, please…talk to me." Joker begged anxiously.

"I can't talk to you now, Joker. I have a meeting to go to; and, if you forgot, you do too! We can talk about it later…" I spoke coolly without turning around.

"If that's what you want, Alice…" Joker whispered reluctantly as I stormed out the door and to find the others.

XXX

-Joker-

_Well, _**that**_ could have gone better!_

**I**** told you didn't I? It was better leaving her in the dark about it…**

_No, it was time to tell her the truth and you know it!_

**Well, I suppose you're right for once…and now we don't have to worry about telling her later.**

_All that is important is keeping Alice safe from Jester._

**You don't even know what he wants with her, yet.**

_It doesn't matter…I'll protect Alice no matter what!_

**Wow, Jack, I never knew Alice means so much to you…you've changed since you've met her.**

_And, what about _**you**_? Isn't she just as important to you as she is to me?_

**Jack…since I took control of you, back at the mansion, I think even **_I_** changed. I mean, a little…**

_At least we can finally agree on something…_

**You better be careful, Jack. I might just steal Alice away from you…**

With **his** last words floating around my mind, I silently leave the Game Room and I hurry to find Alice.

XXX

-Lucie-

"Really now, I don't see the point in all of you coming with me…" I spoke indifferently as I pulled my green trench coat over my Queen of Diamonds' clothes.

"I remember the last time, Lucie. You chased after Jester during our battle with the Bloody Roses!" Erik protested as he found me by the front door of my mansion.

"My brother has a point, Lucie. You even called him a murderer!" Edward spoke anxiously as he followed after his brother.

"Well, Jester personally sent me a letter to meet him; and, meet him I shall, poison diamonds and all…" I spoke devilishly as I stashed my diamonds in my trench coat.

"This could be a trap, Lucie!" Felix warned again for the hundredth time since I received Jester's letter.

"And, I told you: everything we do eventually turns into a trap. So, stop worrying so much!" I spoke impatiently and with a frown.

"Please, Lucie…take us with you." Lydia begged quietly from the back of the group.

"Ugh, fine…if you must go. Jester said I could take you all anyway." I spoke nonchalantly.

"You just wanted us to beg, so we could come, right?" Felix purred sarcastically.

"Yeah, that was the plan." I spoke smugly as I led the way out of my mansion, with my gang following right behind me.

…

_What I didn't tell everyone was that I really believe Jester was the person who murdered my parents!_

**You don't know if it was him or not, Lucie.**

_You were _**there**_, you saw what he did to them!_

_I'd know that clown-cane anywhere…_

**Yeah, but did he even have it with him during your battle with the Bloody Roses?**

_Well…no, not really… I didn't see him with it._

**There, case closed.**

_It doesn't matter! I know it's him; and, now I'll finally get the revenge my parents deserve!_

**You are in way over your head, Lucie. But, who am **_I_** to stop you?**

XXX

-Alice-

Once my gang, Joker, and I all regrouped outside the warehouse-we also noticed the sun was setting-, we head straight towards the abandoned candy factory that Jester mentioned in his letter.

We're the first ones to arrive on time, so we check out the building while we wait for Lucie and her gang to show up.

The factory looks like any of the warehouses around us, except they have candy logos on almost all the surfaces; and, it's a two-story building, while all the warehouses are only one-story high.

"It looks like an ordinary building to me, so why would Jester want to meet here?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe he didn't want anyone to notice all of us in one place?" Eva asked with hope.

"Maybe…or maybe he planted a trap somewhere inside!" Spike spoke dramatically.

**What is with everyone and traps?! I swear, if I hear another person mention traps…I'll freak out!**

_What are you talking about, _**me**_?_

_Are you okay…? You're acting weird._

**I've never been better. Now leave me alone!**

…

"Any who, how long are we going to wait before we go in?" Eva asked impatiently.

"Patience, Eva, we're waiting for Lucie and her gang to show up, which doesn't make sense to me." Jack whispered reluctantly.

"Jack, how many times must I tell you? Lucie knows more about Jester than we do, so I wanted to ask her about him…" I spoke absently as I stared at the candy factory.

Every time someone mentions Lucie's name, I end up thinking about what Joker had said earlier.

I just can't believe we're cousins; and, all this time I never even noticed it!

**It's not your fault…obviously there was a reason your parents didn't want to tell you.**

_Yeah…and now, I'll never get to ask them why._

**Don't be so miserable, Alice. I feel that this meeting with Jester will explain everything…**

_You really think so?_

**I know so.**

_Yeah, you're definitely acting weird…_

…

"Ha, look who decided to show her face! Alice, long time no see…" Lucie spoke smugly as she turned a corner, of the candy factory, and her gang followed behind her.

"Lucie…" I whispered emptily as I stared at her.

"W-Why…are you looking at me like that?" Lucie asked worriedly as she stopped a few feet from us.

**Now is the perfect chance for you to tell her that we're cousins.**

_Now…? I don't think so! We're going to meet Jester soon and Lucie will be more focused on him if I don't tell her now._

**Fine, but don't come crying to me when she reacts the same way you did when Joker told you at the last second…**

…

"It's nothing… I just wanted to ask you about Jester." I spoke nonchalantly as I shoved my feelings aside to focus on the situation at hand.

"You **called**, Alice? I must say: I didn't think you all would show, but considering all the questions you lot must have for me…I was definitely expecting you." Jester spoke casually.

We all glance up to the roof of the candy factory, where Jester stands leaning lazily on the factory's sign, and he tilts his head to the side as if he's smiling down at us from under his mask.

"You **called** us here, Jester!" I spoke heatedly.

"Calm down, Alice. There's no need to get angry at me…it's not like **I** have any intention of keeping things from you." Jester spoke coolly as he glanced in Joker's direction.

I quickly look away from Jester to glance back at Joker with shock.

_Jester…he couldn't have known what Joker and I talked about, right?_

**I really don't like Jester, at all. He likes causing a scene, which is what I do!**

_Enough, now isn't the time to worry about this!_

…

I look away from Joker and I focus back on Jester again, when I realize he's not in the same spot anymore.

"Where did he go?!" Lucie cried heatedly as she looked frantically around the roof.

"Let's continue this conversation inside…after all, we have much to discuss." Jester's voice echoed from within the candy factory.

"Fine by me, you **fiend**!" Lucie spoke coolly as she stormed into the factory before anyone could stop her.

I stride quickly after her and everyone else trails behind me silently.

…

Once we all enter the factory, I find Lucie standing in center of the room with a frown on her face.

"This place is like a maze…how am I ever going to find Jester?" Lucie spoke impatiently and with a pout.

I glance around the room and I realize that Lucie is right, this place is exactly like a maze…

Every kind of machines imaginable, to make candy, loiter around the factory floor; and, the second-floor is only half the size of the first-floor-which also has windows on one wall-, so I guess that means the offices are on the second-floor.

"Maybe Jester's on the second-floor, Lucie?" I asked with hope.

"At least **someone **is trying to find me…" Jester spoke teasingly from somewhere in the room.

"You brought us all together just so you could hide?!" Lucie spoke impatiently.

"Not even close, Lucie. Try again…and **maybe** I'll come out to answer your questions." Jester spoke smugly.

"I've had enough of your games, Jester!" Lucie cried heatedly as she stormed towards the second-floor stairs.

"Wrong again, Lucie. I'm not on the second-floor." Jester responded indifferently.

"Then where are you?!" Lucie asked hopelessly.

"I'm right behind you…" Jester spoke jokingly as Lucie spun around to find no one standing behind her.

"Ugh…!" Lucie yelled impatiently as she threw her hands over her face.

"Calm down, Lucie. Jester is just getting you all worked up, so you won't think straight." I spoke seriously as I walked over to where she stood.

"Why should I even listen to you?" Lucie asked helplessly as she looked at me through her hands.

"Because Alice is more level-headed than you'll ever be, Lucie." Jester spoke firmly.

"No, because I know how to handle Jester." I spoke confidently.

"Oh, do you now, Alice? How can you handle me, when even Lucie can't?" Jester asked coolly.

"That's an easy one: I've spent enough time with Joker to put up with anything!" I spoke firmly.

"Hey! I think that was a bit uncalled for…" Joker spoke indignantly from the center of the room.

"Wow, you're more interesting than I thought, Alice." Jester spoke casually, but judging from how he said it, I bet he meant it.

"Enough about me! Are you coming out or not?" I asked anxiously.

"Where's the fun in that, Alice? But, just this once, I'll let you win." Jester spoke teasingly as he appeared from inside one of the giant, cup-looking machines.

Jester climbs the rim of the machine, he sits down, and he places his hands on the rim so he can lean back to stare at all of us.

"Alright, let's get down to business. Each of you gets one question. No more and no less, understand? I'm a very busy person; and, I've only set aside a little time for this meeting." Jester spoke seriously.

"Fair enough, I'll go first!" Lucie spoke heatedly as she removed her hands from her face to glare at Jester.

"You bounce back fast, Lucie." Jester spoke teasingly as he glanced at her.

"My question is: did you kill my parent's…?!" Lucie asked anxiously as she ignored his statement.

"Lucie…I can honestly say this without any doubt: I did not kill your parents." Jester spoke firmly.

"Liar…! I saw you there!" Lucie cried angrily.

"You have me mistaken for someone else, Lucie. I wasn't even born when your parents died." Jester spoke distantly as he looked away from her.

"If it wasn't you, then who killed them?!" Lucie asked impatiently.

"You already asked a question, Lucie. It's another person's turn…" Jester spoke indifferently and he refused to look at Lucie as he spoke.

"Fine, my question is: who really killed Lucie's parents?" Felix asked coolly as he strode forward and away from the others.

"Are you sure you want to waste your question on **that**, Felix? Isn't there another question you're **dying** to ask?" Jester asked evenly as he stared at Felix.

"I've made up my mind, Jester. Answer it, now!" Felix shouted heatedly.

"Speaking of your **mind**, you obviously forgotten us haven't you?" Jester questioned mildly.

"Felix, what's he talking about…?" Lucie asked worriedly.

"I have no idea what you're even talking about, Jester! Lucie, don't believe anything this guy says…he's nothing but a liar!" Felix spoke anxiously as he glared at Jester, before he stared pleadingly to Lucie.

"I want to believe you, Felix…but he said you forgotten them. Doesn't that mean you have something to do with Jester?" Lucie asked with distrust.

"I've never seen him before in my life! You have to believe me, Lucie." Felix responded sincerely.

"Well, isn't this nice…I've caused you to question your own subordinate, Lucie. However, we don't have much time to spare, so I'll answer Felix's question: the new owner of the same company your parents worked for, he was the one who killed them." Jester spoke seriously as he finally glanced back to Lucie.

"What…?! What company?" Lucie asked heatedly.

"Didn't I tell you that you have only one question to ask?!" Jester asked impatiently as he looked away from Lucie again.

"Then use my question to answer Lucie's question." Erik responded seriously.

"Fine, but you don't get another question, Erik. The company is: Chaos Company; and, I know…it sounds lame, right? I would've picked a better name, but I'm not in charge…" Jester spoke nonchalantly as he shrugged.

"What does Chaos Company want with us?" Lucie questioned softly, knowing full well that Jester won't answer her.

"Does anyone want to give up their question to answer Lucie's?" Jester asked with amusement as he stared at Lucie again.

"I will…since my brother already did the same." Edward spoke firmly.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere." Jester spoke eagerly, before he added vaguely, "So, since I'm a member of Chaos Company, I know exactly what they want from you: they're studying Alice and Lucie."

"That's too vague! How are we supposed to know why they're studying us?" Lucie asked coolly.

"You just have to ask the right questions, Lucie. Oh, wait…you don't have anymore questions to ask." Jester responded smugly.

"Ugh, fine…Lydia, ask Jester why Chaos Company is studying Alice and I!" Lucie spoke impatiently.

"What Lucie said…" Lydia whispered indifferently as she stared intensely at Jack; and, she's been staring at Jack ever since everyone walked into the candy factory.

"W-Will you please stop staring at me?" Jack asked nervously to Lydia.

"No, I don't think I will…" Lydia spoke firmly as she continued to stare at Jack with unblinking eyes.

"Alright, those two are definitely creeping me out, but I'll answer the question anyway: Chaos Company wants to know which one of you has vampire blood and which one has witch blood in you." Jester responded seriously as he glanced at Lucie and I.

"What…?! What are you talking about? Why would we even have vampire blood or witch blood…?! That's just plain crazy talk!" Lucie spoke in a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest.

**Really…?! I could have vampire blood? That's great news!**

_How is that good news?_

**You obviously know nothing about vampires…**

_Yeah, whatever…can we please focus for a minute? _

_Lucie already used all her questions, so it'll be our turn soon._

**Hey, a thought just came to me… Ask Jester if your parents are still alive.**

_What?! Why…would they be alive? Mom died when I was young and I…killed my dad remember?_

**Yeah, but what if it wasn't **_really_** them. **

**If you had vampire blood in you or witch blood, I really doubt your parents would just die and let you fall into the wrong hands.**

_I suppose you have a point…_

**Well, what are you waiting for? Ask him already!**

_Fine…but, I'm telling you now: I seriously doubt that they're still alive!_

…

"Believe what you will, Lucie. It's the reason I'm here now; and, I can't return to Chaos Company until I've found out who has what." Jester spoke seriously.

"I have one question, Jester." I spoke as calmly as I could manage.

"I was wondering when you would ask me something, Alice." Jester spoke smugly as he looked away from Lucie to stare at me.

"A crazy thought just occurred to me…are my parents, **and Lucie's parents**, still alive?" I asked anxiously as I stared intensely at Jester.

Jester falls silent at my question as if he's deciding to answer it or not, before he finally answers grimly, "I can't believe you would ask that, after all you've been through… But, you're very smart, Alice. You ask all the interesting questions… And, I have no choice but to answer it: yes, both of your parents are alive."

Lucie and I gasp together as we quickly glance at each other, before we turn our attention back to Jester.

"So, where are they then…?! I know I can't have anymore questions-and I won't ask my gang to either-, but…I want to know." I spoke firmly.

"It's fine, Alice. I'll answer your questions free of charge, since things just got serious." Jester spoke sincerely as he glanced at Lucie and then he looked back at me.

"Well, are you going to answer her or not?!" Lucie asked heatedly as she uncrossed her arms.

"That's just the thing, Lucie…I don't really know where either of your parents are. After they staged their own deaths, they obviously went into hiding until things cool down." Jester spoke dismally as he shrugged again.

"Can't you find them somehow?!" I asked impatiently.

"Afraid not, Alice. They're too good at hiding to even try to find, so my guess is that they're getting help from someone in Chaos Company." Jester spoke seriously.

"But, obviously not you, right?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah…listen, I'm really sorry that your parents aren't around now. At least your parents care about you, unlike mine…" Jester spoke solemnly as he looked away from all of us.

"Jester…" I whispered with concern.

"Don't worry about it, Alice. Oh, well, would you look at the time…this meeting is over; and, I have work to do, so if you'll excuse me." Jester spoke warmly to me, before he stood on the machine and he glanced at an imaginary watch on his wrist.

_Wait…doesn't _**that**_ seem familiar? _

_I could have sworn I've seen that before…_

**Yeah, that quack, Apollo pulled the same trick on us!**

_Oh, you're right! _

_So, wait…does that mean…?_

**What…? **

**Does that mean that Apollo is helping our parents hide? **

**You're just **_now_** getting it?**

_Hey, take it easy on me! _

_Besides, why would Apollo help our parents hide?_

**Maybe Apollo is working for Chaos Company and he never told you…**

_It's too late now to ask Jester, we'll have to face Apollo ourselves!_

**That's more like it!**

…

"You can't just leave, Jester! I have many more questions to ask…" Lucie whined as she pouted.

"Lucie, I'm not going anywhere. I still have a job to do here, but I have something to take care of now. Please, stop giving me that look…it's too cute." Jester spoke sincerely as he stared at Lucie from where he stood.

"What…?! You think I'm cute?" Lucie asked excitedly as she forgot her questions altogether.

"I wouldn't think anything less than that, Lucie. See you all soon…" Jester spoke seriously, before he jumped and he flew through one of the factory's windows.

"I think I'm starting to like Jester…" Lucie whispered wistfully as she stared at the same spot where Jester had stood.

"What?! You don't **actually **mean that, do you?" Felix questioned with disbelief.

I was wondering the same thing too, but I wouldn't say it aloud because I know how Lucie is.

Lucie stops staring at the spot so she can glance over at Felix and she speaks indifferently, "It's really none of your business, Felix. Anyway, let's head home gang…it's not like we're going to get any more info out of Jester now and it's late…"

"Lucie, we need to talk about this!" Felix protested.

Lucie just ignores him as she walks silently out of the factory, with the rest of her gang following her silently; although, Felix lingers for a minute before he hurries after Lucie.

"So, what are we going to do, Alice?" Joker asked once he walked over to me.

"Sorry I said that stuff earlier…" I spoke sincerely.

"It's fine. I'm not even worried about it anymore." Joker spoke seriously.

"And, sorry I pretty much ignored you guys when Jester was talking…" I whispered remorsefully.

"It's okay, Alice. We know you needed to hear what he had to say." Eva spoke firmly.

The others also voice similar things to what Eva said, so I smile warmly at them.

"Well, Joker, to answer your question: I was hoping to find Apollo back at the warehouse, so we could ask him some interesting questions." I spoke seriously as I glanced back to Joker.

"Yeah, I had guessed you would say that, Alice." Joker spoke knowingly as he smiled at me.

"Well, what are we waiting for people? Let's go!" Eva spoke excitedly as she charged out of the candy factory, with the others following her.

"**So, I guess it's just you and me…until we get to the warehouse, where everyone else is waiting for us.**" I spoke devilishly as I wrapped my arms around one of Joker's arms.

_What are you saying, _**me**_? _

_I'm still mad at Joker for not telling me that Lucie is my cousin!_

**Just chill out! **

**You two need to make up because I don't want things to stay this way…**

…

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to get me away from the others." Joker spoke teasingly as we walked out of the candy factory in the now dark, warehouse district.

"**Well…I haven't seen you in a while.**" I whispered reluctantly.

_Besides, why do you even care about Joker and I? You hated him before!_

**Well…that was before I met his dark side.**

_His what?!_

**N-Nothing…!**

…

"And, I'm sorry for that, Alice. I won't ever leave you again." Joker spoke seriously until he pulled us to a stop and he turned me to face him.

"**Joker…I'm so glad you're here with me.**" I spoke sincerely.

"I can't imagine anywhere else I'd rather be, Alice." Joker responded warmly as he dipped his head so we're at eye-level with each other.

**So, are you going to forgive him now?**

_I guess he had his own reason for not telling me, so…fine I forgive him._

**Good, because…I think I'm falling in love with him.**

_What?!_

…

It's too late for me to push Joker away, so instead I let him kiss me deeply; and, all the while, I think about what **she** said.

"Alice…is there something wrong?" Joker asked worriedly as he suddenly pulled away from me.

"Huh? Oh…no, I'm fine." I spoke distractedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, sorry about that…I'm just thinking about too many things at once." I spoke sincerely.

"I can only imagine… After all this time, you finally find out that your parents are still alive." Joker spoke seriously.

"There's that and the fact that Lucie is my cousin…and she doesn't even know it." I whispered solemnly.

"Don't worry, Alice. We'll tell her eventually." Joker spoke reassuringly as he held out his hand to me and he added teasingly, "We better hurry back to the warehouse or they'll start to worry about us."

"Yeah, they do that a lot don't they?" I asked jokingly as I took his hand in mine and we walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Once we finally do reach our warehouse, I hear a commotion and after we turn the corner, I find out why.

"Where is he…?! Where's my brother?!" A petite girl questioned heatedly to my gang.

The girl is tall as me-which means we're both shorter than everyone standing outside the warehouse-, she has snow-white hair with a silver-ish pink tint to it, and she has pink eyes; and, she's wearing a shining white armor suit with a white broadsword strapped to her back, to complete the 'knight' look.

"Who are you; and, what do you want from us?" I asked coolly from Joker's side.

The girl turns her head to me and she sighs deeply, "Oh good, you're their boss. My name is Beatrice Lynch; and, I'm looking for my brother Kolton Lynch, but you probably know him as Jester. By now you must know he's apart of Chaos Company, as am I; and, I've come to get him, so we can go home."

I stare at Beatrice silently, I'm in too much shock to even react to her words.

_Jester has a sister…who also works for Chaos Company?! _

_Are they here to take me away?!_

**Not without a fight!**

XXX

* * *

-End of Chapter eleven: To be Continued…


End file.
